With his help, she finds Home
by Flawrence
Summary: Alice becomes friends with a very interesting new suitor, they fake a relationship to get their parents to leave them alone but when Hatter sees them together he gets very jealous! Better summary inside. please read and review. AlicexHatter
1. A new Friend, An ingenious plan!

******Summary**: Suppose Alice becomes very good friends with one of her Suitors who turn out to be gay. They decide to use their friendship and closeness as a ruse to get their parents to stop "setting them up" to get married to other people. Everything seems to be going well with their plan until Hatter sees them so close and gets very Jealous! Will her new friend help her realize her true feelings for The Hatter? Will The Hatter be able to contain his jealousy? Will she realize her feelings for Hatter by the time she gets back from China? Will she keep her promise to be back before he knows it? Read on to Find out!

**Please read and review! I will add the next chapter if you guys want to keep reading**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything..really...**

**Sorry this chapter is Hatter-less. I promise next chapter will have him! Let the Mad Jealousy Begin! (next chapter i mean lol)**

**

* * *

**

Alice Kingsley had been back from Underland less than a week and her Mother and Sister had already been parading new suitors about the Kingsley Manor. The first few days after the "Hamish Incident" (As she now calls it,) had been quiet. Her Mother had finally left her alone to figure out what she wanted to do with her life, and for once she did not feel at all trapped. Until, that is, 5 days later. Alice and Lord Ascot had set new plans for the business in motion and talks of trading with China had been the circling within the company. Afraid that her daughter would leave for too long and come back too old to marry, Helen and Margaret set off to find new "Eligible Bachelors" for Alice at once. They had promised to each other that they will try their hardest to find someone suitable before Alice's departure for China in four weeks.

Exactly seven days after her return from Underland, Alice was woken too early, dressed in her best dress (with a corset and stocking of course) had her hair teased and fussed with and was being dragged to the living room to meet a new Suitor. First one was Lord Lawrence Oliver, a young entrepreneur destined to take over his father's company. Her Mother and Sister fussed over every detail of her look, pinched her cheeks for a little flush and smoothed out her skirt as she walked in to the living are of their Manor.

"Good Day Ms Kingsley" Lord Lawrence Oliver bowed.

"Good Day" Alice curtsied with a bored look on her face.

"Shall we go for a walk in the Garden? The gentleman asked.

Alice formed a sly grin, "Of course, I would love to have a talk with the Flowers today, see how they are feeling" she said dreamily.

"Al…right" the gentleman stuttered as he held out his arm for her.

"Oh no Dear Lord, I would very much like for you to fly me there" she said with an evil smile.

At that he quickly bowed and muttered something about being late for a meeting he forgot about and left shortly after.

Alice laughed as she passed by her Mother and Sister, mouths agape, looks of shock painted on their faces. "I don't think Lawrence is suitable for me" she laughed as she went back up to her room, her Mother following close by nagging and screaming at how she will "look" to the Olivers now.

For three days, it was the same routine, Two Lords, one Earl, all left in a hurry with Alice laughing back to her room.

On the 5th day of her second week back from Underland, she was once again woken up too early, dressed in her loveliest of dresses corset tight, hair pinned in all the right places, cheeks pinched (a little too hard by Margaret) and pushed into the Living Area to meet another man. She looks around to see no one there, a little confused she walked back to her mother and sister standing behind a wall.

"Well then?" she asks.

Her Mother pointed to the garden, "I've Instructed Lord Ronald Scott to meet you there since none of them has even made it with you past the door"

"Lets get his over with, I have business to attend to with Lord Ascot" Alice sighed as she made her way out the door.

Lord Ronald Scott stood in a nicely tailored white suit with thin vertical silver and light blue stripes, not so noticeable from far away, but gave the outfit a different look from Hamish or any of the other suitors for that matter. He wore a white Top Hat that had a light blue fabric that tied into a nice ribbon on the back. She also saw two silver feathers subtly placed on one side within the light blue fabric. She almost held her breath while inspecting the hat, seeing the similarities between this and her Beloved Friend's hat.

"Well at least he doesn't look boring… from the back" she sighed as she slowly walked up to meet him.

She finally stood side by side with the Gentleman and held out her had for him. She was going to go ahead with introductions and then continue with her game. The sooner he leaves the sooner she can get out of her all too tight corset. He takes a look at her gloved hand, scanned her up and down and let out a sigh. "Get this over with" he muttered as he faced her bowed and kissed her hand.

"Did you say something?" she asked, she could have sworn he muttered something under his breath.

"No" he simply replied, "let's go on with this walk then" he spat out. She was put off by the rudeness and decided quickly that no amount of good looks will hide the attitude.

Alice scanned the gentleman as they walked side by side down a path on the garden. He had Ash blonde hair, blue eyes, masculine jaw, and a good sense of style, a very good looking gentleman indeed. If she _was_ at all interested in finding a husband, she _might_ have given this one a chance, if only judged by looks alone she thinks to herself.

"So, Lord Ronald Scott is it?" she says, aware that he never formally introduced himself.

"Yes, yes, great this once can remember names" he said "silly girl…" he muttered.

"Excuse me sir but why are you so rude?" Alice said with all her muchness. "If you don't want to be here then you are welcome to go! That would save me time to get back to things I'm more interested in" she said. "Good day Sir" she says as she started to walk away.

"Wait!" he said, "Hold on Silly Girl!" he said as he pulled her by the hand to face him. He let out a long sigh as she stared him down waiting for him to say a word. "Come on" he said as he pulled her by the wrist to a more enclosed and private area in the garden.

"We cant go back in now! They will surely know that we didn't at least _try_" he huffed pulling her behind him.

They found themselves sitting on the grass, (very improper and unlady like indeed, Alice mused) behind tall hedges right next to a fountain. They had their backs to the marble of the fountain with their legs stretched out, grass on their palms as they sit quietly feeling the breeze on their faces. They were each waiting for each other to talk.

"Look" Lord Ronald started. "I can tell by your demeanor that you do not like being here as much as I do." He said. Alice gave him an offended look, but quickly softened her eyes and nodded.

"You can tell" she stated more than asked as she looked down on her lap.

"It wasn't exactly my idea to come here and court you Ms…"

"Call me Alice" she said

"Ron" he responded. "Alice…" he continued. "My parents met your mother and sister, and since they have been trying to marry me off for the past couple years, and your mother mentioned that she has been trying as well… well they decided"

"To have us meet" she finished. "Tsk my mother…" she growled. "Oh how I hate this!" she exclaimed. "I assume you do as well Ron, why must they force 'Society' on us when we obviously have no want for it?... and"

"Alice!" Ron called "You're rambling Stupid Girl!" he said rudely, but with a small grin on his face.

"Stupid Girl? Silly Girl?" you _are_ quite the gentleman are you Ron!" she scolded.

"Don't worry I think we will be good friends from now on, and friends are _allowed_ to call each other names!" he teased.

"Okay then Stupid Boy, what shall we do about our Parents? Should we wait here a bit and then go back and tell them that it didn't work out?" She asked

"Sounds like a good Idea" he said. They share a smile before they look out into the clouds.

"So Ron, I know why _I_ don't want to marry and why _I_ detest Mother and Margaret's attempts, but would you tell me why _you_ hate it?" she asked "rabbit" she pointed out at a cloud.

"Well… cake!" he exclaimed pointing to another cloud passing by "as I was saying… I have nothing against matrimony itself" he slowly said "As long as love is involved" he finished.

"Yes I agree, I don't want to marry just anyone. I never really gave any thought to who I would marry but as long as I love him…"

"Then marriage it will be, but if there is no love, then there should be no…"

"Marriage." She Finished. "I loathe the idea that my others will choose who I will spend eternity with! My Mother always tells me that I will eventually learn to love whoever she chooses…"

"But I wouldn't want to learn to love someone" he continues on her words, "I want to be able to say 'I LOVE YOU, and I want to be with you forever, and If you let me, I will show you everyday of our lives together how much I Love You'" he sighs as he catches his breath.

"Ron that's beautiful. I do hope that you find a Woman you can one day say that to, I will be rooting for you, Friend" She smiled as she touched his hand.

"Yes well…" he takes a long breath. "I do hope that one day I can find someone to say that too… but I doubt that it would be..." he hesitates and looks into Alice's eyes for reassurance. Seeing as he can trust her, he held on to her hand tightly, "I doubt that person would be a Woman" he says.

"Oh…" she whispers. "OH!" she exclaims as she finally understands. "Oohh…" she sighs as she realizes his predicament. "Don't worry, I'll still be rooting for you Ron, I for one don't think that you have to only fall in love with a Woman. You can fall in love with anyone you want to, whether they are Man, Woman, Rich, Poor, Royalty, Tradesman, Sane, Mad…" She trailed off.

"Stupid Girl." He chuckled. "I think we will be really really good friends Alice" he smiled as he squeezed her hand.

"Ron… I suppose I have an ingenious idea" she said, a sly grin creeping up her lips.

"Go on…" he said with a glint of mischief in his eyes

"Well I hate having to see suitors everyday… And you hate to have to deal with Silly Girls…" she continued. "And I do seem to think that we will get along swimmingly as friends and maybe this will work or maybe not, I'm not quite sure but it couldn't hurt to..."

"Alice!" He said putting his hands on both sides of her face. She blushed a bit thinking how familiar this situation was. "Spit it out Girl!" he laughed

"Well, suppose WE spend time with each other for the next few weeks! We could pretend to be quite enamored with each other! Only until I leave for China, that way they won't have to set us up with different people every day, and we would be free from our parents nagging at us about our lives… at least... for a little while." She says.

"Yes, yes! That sounds like a plan, but…" he looks to the ground as if to think "Well what happens after you leave for China? You will be free to do whatever you want and I will be back here, having to court one woman after another until My Parents finally decide what to do with me?" He sounded defeated.

"Well we can think of something! We would have at least three weeks until The Wonder will be ready to depart, we can figure something out Silly Boy!" She giggled at her plan "We would have at three weeks of just being free from Suitors and Courting! Wouldn't that be Wonderful!" she beamed.

"As long as you promise to figure something out about MY situation" he huffed. She held out her had for him to shake, and he willingly took it.

"Ron…"

"Hmm?" he replied looking to sky once more.

"Do you find it odd that I like to believe six impossible things before breakfast?" she asked her new friend.

"Stupid Girl!" he scoffed, her eyes lower to the ground. "If _WE_ were to _NOT_ believe in impossible things, we would have been quite deranged by now!" he smiled. She looked at him once again grateful that her new friend seemed to understand her.

"I think we are going to have a very good friendship you and me… Stupid Girl"

"I believe we will Stupid Boy!" she said as she smoothed out her dress.

He got up and held a hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her up from the ground and helped her dust the grass off of her skirt. She picked up his Top Hat and placed it on his head. He then held out his elbow for her and she smiled as she slipped her gloved hand onto the crook of his arm.

"Well then, were going to have to make this look good" he said as they made their way back to the Manor.

"Ron?"

"What now Silly Girl" he smiled

"Do you like to wish you could fly?"

"Only every time I look up" he confessed.

* * *

**Please Review everyone! I will put up a new chapter by tomorrow since I'm not going to be busy for a while, but please review anyways. Thanks!**


	2. Our Champion seems well!

**Thanks for reviewing and fave-ing everyone! Here is part 2 of the story.**

**In which we see Hatter's reaction to seeing Ron and Alice together. **

**Summary: The White Queen is curious to see how Underland's Champion is doing since she left. She decides to use her Looking Glass to see Alice and invites some friends to join her. They see Alice with Ron and The Hatter starts feeling something he doesn't quite understand.**

**Disclaimer: No I dont own Alice in Wonderland, If i did, I would have made Johnny Depp practice his lines at my place with no shirt on. DAYNG! now i wish i did own the movie dangit! LOL**

**QUITE SORRY FOR THE SUPER LONG CHAPTER MY FRIENDS, ITS VERY LATE AND i WAS RAMBLING. r&r please!**

**

* * *

**

The White Queen was sitting on her throne one glorious morning in Underland when a sudden thought hit her.

"I wonder what our Champion is up to?" she whispered to herself. She let out a small sigh and quickly covered her lips and looked around to make sure no one heard. The last thing she needed was anyone thinking she was bored. Suddenly, her eyes lit up as she had a brilliant idea. "Guard, Please call my page, I need to speak to him immediately" she politely requested. "I also need some of your men to bring something from my quarters into the Tea Table in the garden" she smiled as she mused over her brilliant plan.

"Nivens, I shall be seeing our Champion today during Tea Time, would you please extend an invitation to some of our friends to join me for this afternoon" She told the white rabbit. "I'm quite sure I will not be the only one interested in what she has been up to since her departure" she said as she gracefully knelt on the floor in front of the rabbit. She gave a small smile as she gave him a kiss on his head. "Do hurry Nivens McTwisp; I wouldn't want anyone to be late for tea." The small rabbit bowed and hopped out of the throne room. He set off to leave Marmoreal as quick as his feet could take him.

The Hatter was sitting happily in front of his workspace in his home surrounded by fabrics, mannequins, and tools. He was smiling to himself as he twirled a small piece of blue silk between his fingers. Surprisingly (to everyone around him) He has quite happy and content the past few days (or has it been weeks? Months? Time was up to his old tricks again). His friends were worried that after Alice left for home, he would be a mad wreck (the look on his eyes as she disappeared said it all). As much a surprise to others though, he wasn't. He was perfectly normal (as normal as a Mad Hatter could be at least) He was quite content with Alice's promise that she would be back before he knew it, and since she was such a good friend, he believed she would never break a promise she made to him. He decided to live his life before trying to kill Time and being stuck in his perpetual tea time. He was very happy to be making hats again. He thought about his friend The Champion once in a while, sometimes when he would see something that reminded him of their short adventure. Right now, as he sat smiling on his work table, he caught a glimpse of the blue silken fabric and was reminded of his tiny friend sitting on his shoulder as they walked through Tulgey Wood. He sighs as put the fabric in his breast pocket and was lost in thought when he heard tapping coming from outside. He made his way to the door to see the Hare twitching standing on the table and Mally, taking a nap on one of the Tea cups. He looked at the clearing for a second before he finally saw a little white figure emerge from the bushes.

"Ah McTwisp! I thought I heard you coming!" he announced as he made his way to meet his friend. The hare pulled on his ear and threw a sugar cube at Mally. She woke up grumpily and walked over to the edge of the table to see who Hatter was talking to.

"Good Day Tarrant! Hello Mally, March" he said upon hopping up on the table. "I have an invitation from The Queen" he continued. "She would be seeing Alice today for tea and was wondering if any of you would like to join her?" he smiled. Suddenly a puff of black and purple smoke appeared before his face, and so did a huge grin. This made Mctwisp jump back slightly tripping over a tea cup and falling on his bum. "I do hate it when you do that Chessur" he said patting his backside "You are invited too if course" he said as the cat finally appeared in full on top to Tarrant's hat.

"Sounds wonderful" he yawned.

"But… _how_ will she be having tea with Alice?" The Hatter asked with a confused look in his face. "She said she will be back before I knew it, but did I already know it? Maybe I was too busy working to know it? Or maybe I knew it when I was having a nap and so I did not hear myself knowing it? Did you know it? Why didn't I…"

"HATTER!" Mally exclaimed as she threw a scone on his head. He squint his eyes a bit and shook his head, and finally smiled at the dormouse.

"Well, she never said that Alice will be joining her for tea…" Nivens said "To be honest she never quite told me what was going on, only for me to come fetch her friends right away. You could see for yourself, I suppose. The Queen said you all mustn't be late" He warned as he took out a pocket watch and tapped on it.

"Well then are we all heading for Marmoreal?" The Hatter exclaimed a great smile across his face.

"Now?" Mally yawned as she headed back to her Tea Cup. "Might I have a few more minutes to finish my nap" she said sleepily.

"NOW!" The Hatter barked. He put his hand to his mouth surprised at his sudden burst. "Quite sorry Mally, but I would much rather be too early than late for the Queen" he giggled.

"For the Queen huh?" she whispered. She finally jumped on to The Hatter's palm and onto his shoulder.

"We will surely be at the palace before Tea Time!" The Hatter giggled to himself.

The White Queen Mirana sat on in the middle seat of a long white table in front of a beautiful white fountain in the palace garden. She smiled as she eyed the big rectangular object covered in white curtains in front of the table ahead of her. Pink blossoms in the air passed her as a cool breeze touched her cheek. She hears footsteps and she stands to welcome her guests.

"Ah my friends, you have arrived!" Mirana said as she gracefully approached her visitors. "We have prepared marvelous treats and tea for you" she said guiding them to her immaculately white tea table. The Hatter scanned the table nervously before sitting to the right side of Mirana. He then noticed the big object in front of the table and got more confused by the second. As her five guests settled into their seats (Mally opted to sit on an overturned tea cup on the table), Mirana gracefully walked to the peculiar object towering before them. "I woke up this morning quite curious as to what our Champion Alice has been up to" she started. She then turned around and slowly pulled the curtains off the object to reveal a beautifully fashioned mirror. She smiled at them as she moved closer to the looking glass putting her palm on the middle. "If you do not wish to see Alice today, I would not be offended if you leave now" she asked. Seeing as no one moved from their seats, she once again turned around and faced the large mirror. She let out a breath as she touched her index finger to the top, then the left, then the right. Finally she touched her finger on the middle of the mirror directly on her reflection's crown. She heard gasps from her guests as ripples seemed to emanate from where her finger touched the solid glass. The ripples grew larger and by the time they reached the border of the looking glass, her reflection had completely disappeared and they were seeing a hazy portrait of green and blue. She smiled brightly as she sat back down on her seat in the center of her guests. The haziness of the portrait seemed to lift and they all saw green grass of garden and beautiful blue skies. A white structure could be seen further in the distance.

"Show us our Champion Alice" Mirana said. Suddenly they were speeding through the grass and getting closer to the white structure to finally stop at a door. The door dissolves in front of them and soon they were staring in to a living area, the view quickly shifted to the left and they were being led up a flight of stairs. Everyone's eyes were huge in wonder as they watch yet another door dissolve in front of them. They were now in library of some sort, books lined the walls and there was large chair facing the window. Someone was seated on the chair. Another door to the left slowly opens and a young maid walks in and says something to the person seated on the chair.

"Are we not allowed to hear?" Asked Chessur.

"I have not used this Looking Glass since my sister took over Underland dear friend, I will try my best to appease the magic before my next use, but for now, we can only watch" she explained.

As the young maid leave the room, the figure on the chair gets up and stretches, a book still held on her hands. The sun shone on her blonde hair and shone on her eyes when she turned to face away from the window. Someone in the group let out a gasp but no one seemed to pay attention to the distraction. The young woman smoothed her blue dress and put the book down on the chair.

"Ah, Our Champion, there you are" Mirana whispered.

Alice took a deep breath and pulled a few stray curls behind her ear. Her lips move as she whispers something to herself and slowly make her way to the door. She seemed to talk to herself making her way down the stairs. She pauses in front of a glass door leading out to a garden. She takes a huge breath, let it out slowly and once again say something to herself. She painted a smile on her face as she turned the knob on the glass door. The sun once again hit her blonde locks and another gasp was heard from the group. She beams as she waves to someone ahead of her. Further away was a small white table next to a gazebo. A small group of people were sitting enjoying tea. She slowly makes her way to the group when she was stopped on her tracks and quickly turned around. She gave a huge beaming smile at the figure behind her. She turns to face a beautiful man. He gave her a charming smile as he took her hand and bowed, she smiled and curtsied. A collective gasp was now heard around the Queen's table and someone cleared their throat.

The man beamed again as he held out his arm to her, she then slipped her hand through the crook of his elbow looking up at him. He takes his other hand and places it over her hand on his arm. She smiles up at him and he slowly leans down… he gets closer to her ear and whispers. He gets a small blush from before covering a giggle with her other hand.

The sound of a breaking glass startled the group. They all turn to see where the sound came from only to see The Hatter with his mouth agape still holding his tea cup (although all the contents have seemed to spill over his ascot) and a broken saucer in front of him.

Alice and the Man finally reach the table and were greeted by two older women and an older man with a monocle. The Man leads Alice to the older couple and says some words, Alice curtsying politely hand still connected to his arm. The older man stood up and kissed her hand. The older man motioned for them to have a seat and pointed to the tea. Alice gave the Man who's arm she gripped a look. The man then shook his head and nodded towards the garden. Alice once again curtsied and the Man bowed to the older women on the table. He put his free hand on top of hers as they walked away from the table. Smiles and handshakes were exchanged at the table as one of the women gave a small clap and held her hands to her chest. Alice took a look behind her and the woman waved a handkerchief at her. Alice's smile fades as she looks up at the man again telling him something. He looks back at the table and faked another smile.

Alice and the Man finally reach an area in the garden with taller hedges and a small fountain inside. They turn to look behind them once more to see if they were out of sight of the table and they finally release each other. They both take a deep breath and look at each other. All of a sudden they burst out into fits of laughter! This goes on for a while with Alice holding on to her stomach.

"Hmph! Wonder what's so funny!" Hatter said loudly.

"SSSSSSHHHHHUSSH!" March said.

"Hmph!" The Hatter crossed his arms.

Alice and this Man were still laughing madly as they finally collapsed into the grass. They both take a deep breath as they lay on the grass next to each other looking into the sky. They stay this way for a while sometimes saying little things and pointing up. They seemed to be playing some sort of game. Alice took another deep breath. Ears perk up at the table for somehow they thought they heard her sigh. They lean closer on the table as they start hearing blurry sounds coming from the looking glass. They recognize her voice but her words were muffled still. They wait a few more moments as the sound seems to be clearing up.

At this point Alice had sat up and moved closer to the fountain. The Man followed her and they now had leant their backs to the marble, legs outstretched before them. Alice turns to the Man and looked at him for a minute before speaking.

"Ron?" she said. They all gasp at finally hearing her voice.

"Hmm?" he responds. He glances at her questioning look then takes her hand.

A louder HUMPH! Was heard at the table but was ignored as they were too caught up on what was happening before them.

Alice looks at their hands and looks at the Man once more.

"I really hope this works" she laughed.

"So do I Stupid Girl" he chuckled as he kissed her hand.

She punched him on the arm.

"HA!" Tarrant said before he was again SHUSHED by March.

"What?" the Man faked looking hurt as he rubbed his arm. "I told you I'm allowed to tease you from now on"

"Well then Stupid Boy…" she smiles "by the looks on our Parent's faces, this just might work out!" she beamed. He took her hand again and pats it lightly with the other.

"Alice, I think I just thought of another impossible thing for us to believe in" he smiled as they looked to the clouds once more.

The looking glass quickly pulls away from the two figures and was once again racing through the grass and into a dark hole. The glass turns black suddenly and ripples appear from the edges into the middle and once again their reflection was visible.

The table was silent for a while until Mirana nervously cleared her throat. "I see our Alice is well!" she said. Everyone smiled and March started rushing off muttering something about getting to the kitchen. Chessur floated to Mirana, kissed her hand and thanked her for the tea before evaporating. Mirana sat back on her chair and turned to The Hatter who was quite speechless. "Tarrant? Is there something wrong?" she asked him. He gave her a big smile and shook his head.

"Nothing is wrong Mirana, I'm very glad to have seen that my friend is doing… fine." He said. Mirana gave him a knowing look and a small smile.

"Tarrant…"

"Mirana I feel… confused! I am very happy to see Alice today! I was even happier to see that she did not look miserable. I have thought of her as a very good friend even though her time here was short, and… Well I know I was happy to see her smiling and looking quite happy, but then when I saw that she was happy because of… _him_… I felt something different… here" he said as he pointed to his stomach.

"Do you mean here?" Mirana said moving his finger to his heart.

"No… I don't think so" he thought about it for a second. "No I'm pretty sure it was here" he moved his finger back down. "What kind of tea did you give me? What treats are these anyway?" he rambled as Mirana tried to stifle a laugh.

"Hatter! She said, a little louder than she is used to. The Hatter finally stopped talking and cocked his head to one side.

"Mirana I'm really confused." He admitted. "Why did I feel fluttering in my stomach when she was with _him_? She is MY friend. Is it mad that I feel I don't want her to be _his_ friend?"

"Hatter, I do not think I can give you an answer. You need to ask yourself these questions, and your heart will…" she pauses to choose the right words. "Do you think yourself mad Tarrant?"

"Yes, but someone once told me that all the best people are" he smiled at the memory.

"Well, don't worry, you won't need your mind to answer your questions, you will only need to listen to your heart." She said to him. She gave him a smile and she got up to leave him time to think.

"Mally wake up! I'm going home" he said as he held out his palm for the dormouse.

"I think I'll sleep some more" she yawned and turned in her teacup.

"Suit yourseeelf" he teased. She merely waved him off before she started snoring. "Fine. I need to think anyway" he said taking out the blue silk from his breast pocket.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND AGAIN SORRY FOR THE LOOOOONG CHAPTER.**

**Let me know how you like it so far please! :)**


	3. He tries to help her understand

**Hello once again! First off thanks to flynfreako, Jen Lewis, and neon tree for the lovely reviews! you guys are cool!**

**In which Ron ships.**

**Summary: It has been a week since The White Queen first watched Alice through the looking glass. They watch again as Hatter tries to figure out what he truly feels for Alice. Ron tries to help Alice realize what her reason is for wanting to return to Underland. This flies over Hatter's head as he remains oblivious to the fact that Ron is only a friend. He is still very much jealous of this man holding Alice's hand.**

******Disclaimer: No I dont own Alice in Wonderland, If i did, I would have made Johnny Depp practice his lines at my place with no shirt on. DAYNG! now i wish i did own the movie dangit! LOL**

* * *

It has been two weeks since Alice and Ron first met and like they initially suspected, they have become quite good friends. Lucky for the pair, they have come to find that they have a great deal in common with each other. This, along with the fact that they have become very close made it easier to put on a show for both their families. In the beginning, they both felt somewhat guilty for lying to the ones they love, but the longer they pretended, the easier it got. The pair became quite fond of each other and both felt as though they have been the best of friends since childhood. They enjoyed the same things, had the same sense of humor, daydreamed as much as the other did, they both loved looking up in the sky and finding shapes in clouds, (they did this quite often as they just loved being able to relax on the grass and feel the breeze on their faces.) Ron always listened to Alice's stories of Underland and never once questioned her adventures. It made him happy to see his friend smile genuinely as she mused about her adventures with her beloved friends. Alice loved to listen to Ron tell stories of love and chivalry. He would tell her stories of Knights in shining armors rescuing the one they love from dragons and he always ended each story with True Love's Kiss. She understood that although he had a hard façade, he was in his heart a hopeless romantic. She encouraged him every day that he will one day find his true love. Everyone who sees them together sigh and muse about how great a pair they make. Alice's mother enjoyed seeing the couple look so enamored as they gazed at one another. They would have been perfect for each other, if it wasn't for the fact that Alice did not have any interest in marrying, and Ron didn't have any interest in women.

The pair was once again headed to their favorite spot in the garden at Kingsley Manor. It was their very own secret fountain hidden by hedges taller than most, a great patch of green grass and a beautiful view of the blue sky.

"You have such a great sense of fashion Ron!" Alice giggled as she poked his arm. "We always match" she said eyeing his light blue vest and silver cravat with thin light blue stripes.

"Well you always wear blue my Silly Girl, and I would rather dress to match you, rather than look like these boring penguins walking about" he smiled. He cleared his throat and looked to Alice seriously, "Have we thought of a plan for me… for when you leave?"

Alice gave a small sigh. "I have been thinking really hard Ron, the only thing I can think of is continuing with our ruse even after I leave, they would think we are waiting for each other, and maybe… leave you alone?" She said.

"You know that wouldn't work, the minute you get back we would be in trouble…"

They stand quietly for a while before Alice turns to Ron, "We have another two weeks. There will be a party at Lord Ascot's next week to wish us good travels…"she trailed. She takes a deep breath "Then we have about another week before we depart for China. I promise we will think of something in the two weeks we have Ron" she said as she took his hand.

Underland

The Hatter, Tarrant Hightop sat alone in his armchair at the head of the Tea Table. He had been thinking about what the White Queen told him after they watched Alice through the looking glass. He had walked home after his talk with Mirana and have been thinking about the same thing ever since. It has been days of course since the talk but he still did not have an answer as to why he felt so uneasy watching his friend happy with some man. Mirana had told him that his heart will give him the answer but his heart still hasn't told him anything.

"Why do I feel this way?" he said while stirring his tea. "Alice is a wonderful girl, so why did I think that I was her only friend? Did I not think that she had other friends in her world? Why did I feel so… Angry why he held her hand? I'm her friend and I never held her hand! Why would he even do that? Are they… more than… NO! That's preposterous! Alice is MY friend she would have mentioned if someone had her heart… wouldn't she? Well I don't think there would have been any time to talk about such things, with the Jabberwocky trying to kill her and all…" he trailed. He was stirring his tea faster now, some of the liquid spilling over the side. "Even if there is someone she has given her heart to, that isn't my business! She should do whatever she wants with her own heart! Like I do whatever I want with my own hat! Yes that's right, she can do whatever she wants, but… why do I still feel my heart pounding in my throat like this! Do I… feel _something _for her? Yes I admire her of course she's THEE CHAMPION! But is there something more I'm feeling? Is this an _infatuation_?" he giggled at the thought. "No no, if it is then why didn't I feel it when she was here, why did I only feel it when I saw her again? Was I jealous? Oh no no no there is no way this is true. Is this what my heart is telling me? OH MIRANA! How am I supposed to know if it's my heart telling me such things! She never told me how I would know! UGH!" He said out loud. By this time he had managed to create a tiny whirlpool in his tea and had tea flying everywhere.

"I bet that tea is quite cold by now" said a voice.

"Chess leave me be!" he said as he waved his hand to shoo away the intruder. "Can't you see I'm thinking!" he said.

"Well you do know you weren't thinking in your head?" his grin appearing in front of The Hatter's face. "You were thinking quite loudly Tarrant, I heard everything" he yawned as he evaporated once more.

"Oh was I? You did?" The Hatter giggled. "What brings you here anyway Chessur?"

"Well the Queen sent me over, Mctwisp has just come back from above" he said pointing up "He said it has been about a week or so since the last we saw Alice" he said giving The Hatter another smile. "She is going to see her again during tea" he said finally evaporating from view.

"Oh… well maybe if I see her again, my heart would be able to answer me louder, and I might hear it this time" The Hatter said to himself. He hears a deep sigh as Chessur appeared a few feet ahead of him on a tree branch.

"Well Tarrant? Are you coming or would you rather sit on your chair thinking loudly with your cold tea?"

"Aye I'm comin ye frumious slurvish…." He muttered to himself as he followed The Cat to Marmoreal.

"Finally Tarrant, you are quite late you know" Mirana smiled as she glided toward the mirror in front of the table. Tarrant gave an embarrassed smile as he took his seat next to hers. He looked around to see Mally already sitting on her teacup and Chessur helping himself to a scone. March was twitching on a chair, teacup in hand excitedly staring at the Queen.

"Yes he almost didn't come since he was too busy screaming out his thoughts" Chessur sighed. He got a red eyed glare from Tarrant before Mirana cleared her throat. She smiled at the group before she turned to the mirror and touched her palm to the middle.

"This is quite naughty that we are spying on our Champion" she giggled. "But I think of it as my Queen-ly right to watch over her and make sure she's doing fine" she mused as she went on with her ritual. Ripples once again came from where her finger touched the mirror and it wasn't long before they were whooshing through the grass. Mirana sat down as two figures came into view.

They were in the same spot as before, by a fountain. Tarrant watched intently, concentrating very hard on trying to hear what his heart has to say. Alice was standing side by side with the same man who they now know as Ron.

"…I promise we will think of something in the two weeks we have Ron" They hear Alice say as she takes hold of his hand. The Hatter feels his breath hitch at seeing her action. He wonders if that was his heart talking? He shakes his head as he once again puts all his attention to what was happening between the couple in the mirror.

Ron smiles broadly at Alice and kisses her hand. Tarrant growls.

"I know we will" he says finally letting go of her hand. "What's two weeks against two brilliant daydreamers like us huh?" he said while taking off his white jacket. He also takes off his Top hat and hands it to Alice while he gently folds his jacket and searches for a place to put it. Alice eyes the hat and fiddle with the rim with her hand. She stares at the two silvery feathers and trails her fingers on the light blue silk bow.

"Remind you of something?" Ron smiled knowingly "or should I say _Someone_?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever are you talking about now Silly Boy?" Alice blushed, still staring at the hat.

"You know what I'm talking about" Ron laughed.

"Be quiet you!" she scolded. "That _was_ such a wonderful hat" she whispered under her breath as Ron raised an eyebrow and gave her a smile.

The guests on the table all turned to look at the Hatter who seems to have missed the look in Alice's eyes. Mirana giggled softly as Tarrant furrowed his brow and crossed his arms. Mally just sighed and shook her head at her oblivious friend.

Ron gently takes the hat from Alice's hand. He then sets it on her head. His face twisted in a disapproving look. "No no, this isn't the hat for you. Maybe something more… colorful." He said raising an eyebrow once more. "I do recall you spoke about a specific hat… something quite similar to mine but more colorful, with… what was it? Peacock feathers and a red bow? Who did that belong to again?" he teased.

"Oh that… well…" she stuttered.

"Never mind Silly Girl, I just thought that hat would be better on you than mine" he laughed as he held her hand to help her sit on the grass.

Mirana giggled a little louder after hearing what Ron said. She once again turned to look at the Mad Hatter to her right only to see him with a confused look on his face, head cocked to the side as he stared at his own hat in his hands. His eyes shifted from left to right for a minute before shaking his head and putting his hat back on. This got a full laugh from Mirana as she mused about how confused her friend looked at the moment. Everyone turned to the laughing Queen wide eyed. She realized she had laughed a little too loudly and daintily put her hand to her lips. "I'm sorry Friends, that was un-lady like of me" she said still trying to stifle a giggle. Tarrant gave the queen a questioning look once more before he turned his eyes back to the Mirror.

Ron lay on the grass with his hands behind his head and let out a sigh of relief. He looked up to Alice who was giving him a pained expression.

"What? I was only teasing!" he exclaimed getting back up to sit.

"Not that… They put so much pins in my hair, If I lie down I'm sure my head would feel like Mally is stabbing me with a hundred little needle swords" she laughed weakly. Mally's ears perked up at the mention of her name. Ron shook his head as he moved to sit just behind her.

"We'll just have to get rid of these pins then" He said as he laid both hands on her shoulders. Another low growl was heard at the table. Ron lightly touched the nape of her neck, reaching his fingers under her hair to pull out one hair pin. Alice took the pin and placed it on her lap. Ron repeated this a few times, letting some of her curls fall to graze her shoulder. Each time a section of her hair is released he would smooth it gently and place it in front of her shoulder, gently grazing her skin with his finger. After a few seconds (which felt like hours to Tarrant who was watching with his eyes now red orange) all the pins had been taken out and were now inside a pocket in Alice's skirts. "What would you do without me Stupid Girl" He laughed.

"I could have taken them out on my own you know!" she laughed as she slapped him lightly on his arm.

"How would you get them back on?" He looked at her.

"Right… I guess I do need you for that after all" she said finally relaxing on the grass, her blonde hair sprawled around her face. She smiled at herself as she looked at the clouds to look for her first shape.

"What do you see?" Ron asked scanning the sky for something good. "I think I see… a horse?" he said.

"I see a Top hat." Alice smiled "Yes that is definitely a Top Hat" she assured herself. Ron gave her another knowing smile.

"What else?" he asked

"Hmmm a… Tea pot! And a tea cup… and… another top hat?" she said sounding confused. "Why am I seeing Top Hats today?" she asked. Ron just laughed at her question. She gave him another look waiting for an answer.

"Maybe you are _thinking _of Top Hats, hence you see them everywhere you look" he answered.

"Silly Boy, why would I be thinking of Top Hats? I'm not a man, so I wouldn't have a need for one" she asked getting another laugh from Ron.

"_Maybe _you aren't thinking of Top Hats at all" he said turning to his side to face Alice, he grinned and raised a brow "_maybe _you are thinking of a** Person **who wears a top hat, and that's why you see them" he said. Alice looked more confused than ever but didn't respond.

The Hatter's eyes went from red orange back to green as he sees the confusion in Alice's eyes. "Alice I'm just as confused as you" he whispered. Mirana couldn't help but smile at what she heard.

"So Alice dear, tell me once again about your adventures in your little Wonderland" he commanded. Alice's look of confusion seemed to dissolve in an instant at the mere mention of Underland. She smiled brightly as she reminisced.

"Oh Ron you would love Underland as I do! It's wonderful" she said, her eyes glimmering with excitement. "The flowers are lovely, and they tell the greatest stories! The White Queen is so beautiful and kind… although she does have the craziest ingredients in her kitchen" she laughed. "Oh it was so exhilarating to not have to follow society and just run around with my hair down, wearing whatever I want! I even wore armor once!" she rambled.

"Yes, yes, I know about that. But what else Alice? What do you really like about Wonderland? Is there anything or _anyone _specific that makes you want to just go back _right this instant_" he says, "Think hard Alice, you can tell me anything, you know?"

"Well, I do really like having tea with my friends." She said slowly. "It's not like having tea here where everything has to be proper and… well I didn't get to stay for tea very long the last time I was there, and I only vaguely remember it on my first visit" she sighed "But I am sure it is better than any tea time here! You would love tea time there with them!" She mused.

"HMPH! I don't think I have enough tea for him! He's not invited!" Hatter exclaimed.

"Do be quiet Tarrant" Chessur yawned. The Hatter, embarrassed of his outburst sat back down and watched the mirror once more.

"Why is that?" Ron pried.

"Well I have more fun having tea with my friends than tea with Mother and Margaret" she whispered "There are always the best treats and cakes, and sugar cubes being thrown around the table" she laughed. "Of course there are also the wonderful conversations and riddles I discuss with… Hatter" she said. Ron just smiled; he has heard her talk about this character before.

"Good Girl" he whispered.

"HEY! She mentioned YOU! HEEHEEHA!" March exclaimed throwing a teaspoon at The Hatter who simply ignored him as he was beaming brightly at the thought of her enjoying their riddles.

"Ron, Why is a raven like a writing desk?" she asked. "Hatter told me that riddle you know, I have been thinking about it since, but I haven't the slightest!" she digressed.

"Um well, Quills I guess" he shrugged.

"WHAT? Ron how did you get the answer so quickly!" Ron shrugged once more. "Oh Ron! Thank you! Now I have something to tell Hatter when I go back!" she said excitedly. "Speaking of The Hatter, did I ever tell you that he had the funniest accent when he gets angry? It's quite mad! His voice gets deeper and he sounds like a completely different person! I can't quite tell what his accent is, and sometimes he speaks in another language all together!" she giggled. Ron glanced at her and smiled.

"Tell me more" he said.

"Well… once in the Bloody Big Head's castle, I found him working on hats for the Queen. They were wonderful! I should have liked to keep one for myself" she said.

"Alice I thought you hated wearing hats?" he asked

"Hmm, I do, but… I think I wouldn't hate it if The Hatter made it" she smiled "Ron you should have seen them! They were beautiful! Each one was completely different and intricate, I really wanted to try one on" she giggled. "But then, I said something that got him angry, and he went mad for a second"

"He went mad? Did he hurt you?" Ron asked still looking up at the sky.

"Of course not! I don't think he would ever hurt anyone on purpose, he is very kind… But yes he did go mad for a second but I calmed him down" she said proudly.

"You _calmed_ him down eh?" Ron turned to her with a mischievous look "Pray tell Alice, what did you _do _to calm down a mad man? Nothing inappropriate I hope?" Ron laughed as she blushed a deep red.

Everyone on the table quickly turned to The Hatter for an explanation. The Queens eyes were round as she waited for him to say anything. He shook his head quickly and turned a bright shade of pink at the thought of the memory. He opened his mouth to explain but shut it quickly when they heard Alice's angry voice.

"Of course not! Naughty Stupid Boy!" Alice screamed as she pokes him on the rib. Ron laughs at the sight of the beet red Alice furrowing her brow and crossing her arms.

"Alright alright I'll stop teasing, go on with your story"

"Hmph… well…as I was saying. I calmed him down, and gave him back his hat." She lets out a small sigh "I really miss him… I miss all of them..." she was quiet for a while. "Ron, did I ever tell you that The Hatter once let me ride on his hat?" she asked.

"Yes but you can tell me again" Ron said smiling.

Alice continues talking but her voice started sounding further and further away until they could not hear her anymore. Finally they were being led back to a hole and the Mirror turned black before their reflections were once again visible.

Mirana clapped her hands together and smiled at her guests. "That was wonderful" she said. "Alice remembers us all, and she seems to miss _certain_ people" she said glancing a Tarrant. "Well I hope you all enjoyed the Tea" she smiled. Chessur appeared in front of her, kissed her hand and thanked her for the lovely time before evaporating out of sight.

"Oh dear I seem to have fallen asleep!" Exclaimed a small voice coming from under the table.

"That is quite alright Nivens I know how tired you get on your trips above" Mirana said as she gently pats the rabbit on the head. McTwisp bowed to the Queen before leaving the garden with Mally and March. Once they were out of sight, Mirana turned to The Hatter to her right.

"So Hatter, did you get the answer to your question?"

Tarrant shook his head slowly and slumped his shoulders. "You told me to listen to my heart, but I don't know if it's my heart talking or my head and I don't know who to listen to?" He confessed.

"Well what did it say?"

"Um… well first, I thought that Alice is a wonderful girl and that she probably had more friends than just…me. Then I thought maybe she had given her heart to this _Ron" _he spat out the name. "Then I thought she would have told me if she did, but she didn't. Then I told myself that she can do whatever she wants with her heart, then I felt my chest pounding in my throat" he said.

"There!"Mirana squeaked. "That is the moment when your heart started speaking to you Tarrant, what happened _after_ you felt that? What did you think of?"

The Hatter took a deep breath before speaking. His voice quivered as he started, "I um… thought that I was feeling something for her… at first I thought it was admiration for being the Champion, but then something crossed my mind" he looked at Mirana. She nodded for him to continue a small smile appearing on her lips. "I thought maybe it was infatuation! But it couldn't be because I didn't feel it when she was here, only when I saw her again with… _HIM_. I thought I might be jealous, but why?"

Mirana smiled at her friend and picked up his hat off his head. She brushed of the dust daintily with her fingers. "Hatter, I do know some things about matters of the heart" she started as she hands him back his hat. "Sometimes, you don't realize what you feel for a person until… someone else showers them with attention. You feel anxious that you have lost something you treasure to someone else. That is what being jealous means Tarrant. It doesn't always feel good, but it helps you see how you truly feel. If you didn't feel jealous, would you have realized that you are indeed smitten by our Champion?" she looks at The Hatter as he nods understandingly. "How did you feel today, watching and listening to Alice?"

"Angry mostly, not at her, but at this _Ron _fellow, why was he touching her! Holding her hand and her hair and…" he gulped "kissing her hand? I think I might have been jealous again. Oh Mirana I think you are right…" he lets out a big sigh as his eyes turn a light shade of pink. "I think I am quite smitten" he finally admits, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. Mirana smiles at him and pats his hand.

"They are so innocent, it's quite fun to watch" she giggled as she glided back to the castle.

The Hatter touched his hand to his heart as he stood up from his seat. He felt something in his pocket and took it out. He twirled the blue fabric in his fingers, smiling brightly as his eyes once again turned a light shade of pink.

"I think I _am_ quite smitten" he repeated to himself as he leaves.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading, fave-ing and putting it on your alerts list! Please tell me how you think so far, review yall! **

**Again sorry for the long chapter.**


	4. It's not that kind of party, Hatter!

**Summary: The day of Lord Asccot and Alice's Departure party has arrived. As soon as The White Queen and her friends turn to the looking glass to see what Alice is up to, McTwisp realizes that this party looks familiar to the Engagement Party and panics before telling everyone else what he knows. Ron decides to take the stage at the party and make a Special Announcement. What will Hatter think of this announcement? What will Alice think of her friend's surprise?**

**In which McTwisp "tattles"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of the characters (except Ron maybe LOL)**

**Did I ever mention that I got the idea of Ron from my own GBF (gay best friend lol i'm such a Hag) yeah some of the Alice/Ron interactions were from personal experience lol.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Underland. The birds were chirping, bread-and-butter-flies drifting from one flower to another, the skies were clear and blue, such a beautiful day indeed. The Hatter was once again standing in a balcony in The White Queen's castle just like he did before with Alice. He was smiling widely as he looked over the gardens at the pink blossoms fluttering in the breeze. He watched as a few guards were lugging a huge rectangular object covered in a white curtain towards the Tea Table by the fountain. He sighed as his smile slowly disappeared from his lips.

"I'm assuming McTwisp has reported on the time to Mirana" he said to himself with a small lisp. "This means we shall see Alice again today!" he clapped his hands in excitement. "But… do I _want_ to see her? Of course I want to see her! What I **don't** want to see is this _Rooon_ fellow! Ugh! I don't like him! I don't like seeing her with him when she should be here with ME!" he bellowed in his thundering accent. He gasped as he heard his last statement. He slapped his own hand as if to scold himself, "We mustn't say such things now" he giggled. His smile faded once again as he thought about Alice and Ron together. "They are always so very close, then there's all this touching! And laughing, and talks of his hat! Why is she staring at his hat so longingly! I'm sure _my_ Hat is better than his! Then she started talking about hats all of a sudden! Psshh! Why? Does she like his hat so much that she wants to see his hat everywhere?" he takes off his hat and stares at it. "Mines better!" he puffed. He shook his head realizing that he had lost his train of thought. "Why, why, why Alice? Have you willingly given this man your heart? Will you stay with him if he asked you to? You didn't stay when I asked… Do you feel for him like I feel for you?" his mind raced through many thoughts before hearing a tap on the door.

"Come in!" He called turning to look at his new workspace in the castle. The door opens slightly as a little head poked in.

"Hello Tarrant! The Queen wishes to inform you that we will once again be having tea with Alice this afternoon! Don't be late!" Mctwisp called, pointing at his gold pocket watch. The Hatter nodded and waved as The Rabbit closed the door.

"Well I better get back to work! I wouldn't want to disappoint Mirana now that she has given me back my old position as Royal Hatter!" he said while wiping his hands on the sides of his pants. "I wonder how many hats I can finish before Tea Time"

The day for Lord Ascot's Departure party has finally come. The servants at the Ascot estate have been bustling around making preparations since the night before and have gotten no sleep. Lady Ascot wanted to have the perfect party and have spared no expense. A sigh escaped Alice's lips as she heard a small knock on her door. She sat up her bed just before a maid walked in the room with a small basin and a towel.

"Good Morning miss!" she greeted.

"Good Morning" Alice smiled weakly. The departure party was today which gave her and Ron another week to figure out what to do with their situation. She has become very good friends with Ron and the thought of him being miserable with his family's plans made her heart ache. They still haven't thought of what to do to prevent him from dealing with courting woman after woman all over again and time was running out. Alice sighed as she washed her face and dried it with the towel. She made her way to the bath the maid has run up for her and let her thoughts fill her head while she bathed.

"You will look beautiful in this dress that your mother brought for you miss!" The maid said as she helped her with her skirts. "And your hair will be quite lovely when I'm done with it." Alice just smiled as the maid fussed over her talking excitedly about how she will look during the party. "Lord Scott will definitely be pleased with how lovely you look, if it isn't too bold to say" she whispered. Alice smiled and shook her head lightly. She stood up to look at herself in the mirror. Her dress was beautiful indeed! It was a light blue silk ball gown adorned with pearls, lace and silver thread. The neckline swooped just below her collarbone off her shoulder with short lace sleeves adorned with silver ribbons. She smiled as she admired the beautiful silver belt that tied into a long bow down the back of the skirt. She turned slightly to look at the pearls and silver lace flowers beautifully placed in the neck line. She looked at the maid who stood admiring her and gave her an approving smile.

Alice walked closer to the mirror to inspect her hair. She was happy to see that the maid didn't pin her hair as tightly as before, and let some of her long curls hang over one side. She giggled as she remembered seeing Ron speaking with the same maid the day prior. 'I assume he told her about my headache from last time' she thought to herself.

"Oh I almost forgot miss!" The maid exclaimed as she dug through a pocket in her apron. She gently pulled out a beautifully adorned hairpin. It had a few small silver feathers and one slightly larger peacock feather in the center. The silver and the blue in the peacock feather matched her dress beautifully as the maid gently placed it in her hair. "Wonderful!" she said clasping her hands to her chest, "Lord Scott gave it to me yesterday and told me that it was imperative that I incorporate it with your hair" she giggled. "He said he wanted to dress to match you miss!" she whispered.

Alice once again looked at herself in the mirror, touching the peacock feather lightly before turning around to leave.

"Don't worry Silly Boy, I'll think of something" She whispered to herself as she sat in the carriage.

"Did you say something?" Her mother asked? Alice shook her head dreamily whilst staring out the window. "Well it's a good thing we aren't late this time. Her mother said patting her knee.

McTwisp nervously checked his pocket watch for the fifth time since arriving at the garden tea party. Mally was standing on a tea cup hatpin in hand, practicing sword fight, and Chess was lying lazily on a tree branch with his tail swinging below him. Tarrant paced around under Chessur muttering to himself occasionally swiping at The Cat's tail which seemed to be whipping at his hat every second.

"You're LATE!"March exclaimed before throwing a teacup at Mirana who swiftly dodged it. She just gave a small laugh before apologizing. "I'm sorry for being late My Friends, but seeing as this is my Tea Party, it should start when I get here, so I'm not late you are just merely early" she justified before smiling brightly at her guests. She motioned for everyone to have a seat while she quickly pulled on the curtain covering her mirror. She went through her ritual rather quickly and almost floated to her chair before finally seeing the hazy picture form. "Our Champion please," She commanded as they were once again traveling through the grass and trees and a hedge maze. "I don't remember there being a hedge maze before?" she whispered.

"Ah that is because Alice is closer to us today than usual" McTwisp proudly answered. "She is once again at the same place I found her the last time, at the Ascot's Estate" He said as the guests all nodded to accept his explanation. They all become quiet once more as they scanned the big group of people dancing and talking with one another in the garden. There were a great deal of people in this party and Alice was nowhere in sight.

"Show us our Champion please" Mirana requested once more but the view on the mirror stayed the same. They scanned through all the guests looking for Alice when they finally hear the voice of a man. They look to see an older Gentleman standing on the steps over the crowd with a big smile on his face.

"I would like to thank you all for coming to this gloriously beautiful party my wife has prepared. As you all know, our company has decided to venture off into trading with China, and we will be departing in 6 days time" he continued. "I would like to thank everyone for wishing Young Miss Kingsley and I good travels" He said as people clapped politely. He extended his hand to his left where a beautiful young woman walked up to him and curtsied to the guests.

There was a small gasp in the table and the sound of clinking glass. Chessur turned only to find Tarrant wide eyed, mouth open with one hand shakily grasping a teacup.

"Oh Tarrant do keep your mouth closed, you look mad" he rolled his eyes.

"She will be joining us in place of her father, my business partner Charles" he said as the guests once again clapped. The man thanked his guests and nodded at Alice as she slowly walked away towards two other women. The older of the two grabbed at Alice's hand while the younger fussed with Alice's hair and fluffed her sleeve. Alice was too preoccupied looking into the crowd to hear the women talking.

"Alice! Are you listening?" The younger woman asked. Alice looked at her confused. "I asked you where you got this hair pin?" she said pointing to the feathers in Alice's hair.

"Oh Ron gave it to me" she answered distractedly, still looking through the crowd. "He wanted to dress to match" she added. The two women contained a squeal as they grabbed each other's hands and looked at Alice happily.

"He's here, He's here!" The younger of the two said as she pinched Alice's cheeks. Alice pulled her head back, annoyed at the sudden pinch. "What? You need a bit of color!" she said fluffing Alice's sleeves one more time. The older woman turned Alice around and pushed her slightly forward as a young man came to stop in front of them. He bowed to the women before turning to Alice. He gave her a smile before he took her hand and bowed once more. He nodded to the other women before leading Alice away, her hand tucked firmly under his arm.

Subconsciously, Mirana glanced in The Hater's direction when this occurred. Seeing as he was doing fine, she turned back to watch Alice once more.

Alice and Ron took a walk in the garden away from the festivities. This was not her garden so they did not have their own secret area to get away from it all. Finally after a few minutes they reached a secluded area next to a small pond. He took off his Jacket and handed Alice his hat while he looked for a suitable spot for them to sit. Finally finding a good enough area he gently placed his hand on her back as they sat on the grass. He put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned onto him with his hat on her lap. She gave out a huge sigh and stared at the hat on her lap.

"Thank you for the hairpin" she said turning her head to show him. "Its beautiful Ron"

"Yes I figured you would like it, And I do like matching" he laughed pointing at the silver feathers on his own hat.

"Well I see the silver, but you don't have the peacock feather?" she asked him.

"Well that, matches another hat I have heard you speak of. Doesn't hurt to match both" he smiled. Alice reached her hand to her hair and lightly touched the feathers.

"I should remember to bring this with me when I get back" she whispered to herself. She turned her eyes to the pond for a while before turning to face her friend. "Ron I've been thinking and…"

"Yes I haven't been able to figure anything out myself either" he finished.

"What are we to do? We have six days left"

"Alice, let's not talk about this at the moment" he sighs "We'll think of something. For now, let's just enjoy this magnificent view" He pointed to the water. Alice looked over to the pond and smiled.

"It's lovely." He said "I can barely see the trees in the distance" he pointed to a spot past the bank. "The world is so vast… Oh how I wish I can go and see the world! See everything it has to offer, travel, and go on my own adventures…"he trailed. His eyes moved quickly for a moment and he muttered something to himself and grabbed Alice's hand. "See the World…" he whispered to himself as he quickly jumped up from his position excitedly! He pulled Alice up to her feet and gave her a look. Her confusion seemed to disappear as she saw a genuine smile on his face. "I've got it!" he exclaimed right before he pulled Alice close and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He then rushed off leaving her started. She ran after him calling out his name but he seemed to run faster and faster.

"WHAT. WAS. THAT!" The Hatter roared pounding his fists on the table. His accent was clear as he screamed in outlandish with his eyes red. Mirana gently put her hand on her friend's arm and looked him in the eyes. The red slowly faded and was replaced by a soft grey before he stood up to leave. "I think I have hats to work on" he said.

"Tarrant please sit" The Queen said. "I know it might hurt now, but you will look back on this one day and just laugh" she said "I can guarantee it Hatter, I told you once before, I know a thing or two about matters of the heart" she smiled "you just have to trust and be patient" she said before turning her eyes back to the mirror. The Hatter slowly took his seat next to The Queen once again. It took all his strength but he once again set his eyes back to the image of Alice.

Alice found herself running through the trees swatting a branch once in a while with Ron's hat. She was wearing a bigger dress than before and she found herself quite breathless once she got to the clearing. She clutched at her chest and paused for a minute only to see Ron making his way on to the gazebo and calling out to the guests. Alice slowly made her way closer to the crowd that had now formed around Ron.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Ron started. He turned slightly to Lord Ascot as if to ask for approval to speak. Lord Ascot nodded and gave him a smile. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have an announcement" he said as Alice walked through the crowd.

"OH NO, OH NO, O DEAR!" Exclaimed McTwisp nervously. He tugged on his ears furiously as his eyes shifted around the guests on the table.

"What is the matter Mctwisp?" Mirana asked.

"I would like to make a big announcement, but first where is Ms Alice Kingsley? Alice my dear?" Ron called, scanning the crowd. "There you are Ms Kingsley" he said as he extended her a hand leading her to the gazebo. She stood next to him and turned to the crowd nervously.

"No, no! This is terrible, how could I forget! Oh my!" McTwisp rambled anxiously.

"Please Nivens, tell us what's wrong?" Mirana calmly asked.

"Well you see… the first time…. Alice was well… "He squeaked.

"Out with it!" Chessur yawned.

"Well Alice… when I found her, she was there. In a party just like this… and well…. It was an enga… enga…" he looked at The Hatter who was now standing up from his seat, He took quick breaths and nervously fixed his coat "They were standing under the same gazebo you see… and he asked her…"

"Come out with it McTwisp! They are about to talk and I don't want to miss it!" Mally scolded.

"IT was an **engagement** party! And a man asked for Alice's hand in that same spot right before she followed me!" McTwisp finally yelled out.

"Uh Oh! Bad!" March sputtered as he took two tea cups to cover his eyes.

"**WHHATTT!**" Tarrant roared in the deepest voice any one has heard. He towered over the poor shaking rabbit. He threw his hat on the table and was about to give McTwisp an earful when he heard Alice's sweet voice.

"Put your hat back on" she said. The Hatter's eyes lit up and quickly faced the mirror only to see her handing Ron his hat. He sat back down defeated and returned his hat to his head as Mirana gently pat him on the back.

"I'm sure this isn't the same thing" she reassured The Hatter.

"Mother, Father, Lady Kingsley, Lord Ascot" Ron started standing next to Alice who was still holding on to the hat Ron refused to take from her. "I have thought long and hard about this, and I'm sure Ms Kingsley would be very happy if…" he took a deep breath and cleared his throat "If you would allow me to join her in her trip to China" he said. Alice let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Lord Ascot clapped his hand and nodded at the young man as he collected Ron's parents and Alice's mother to a private table. He then gestured for the pair to follow suit.

"I don't know if that is better or worse" Chessur said looking at the Queen for an answer. She simply put a finger to her lip and glanced at The Hatter who was now slumped on his seat.

"Are you asking for her hand?" An older woman asked

"Mother please, I simply wish to join my dear Alice on her journey. I wish to keep an eye on her and keep her safe"

"Surely you know this looks very inappropriate son? You, off in a boat for months at a time alone with someone who is not your wife?"

"Father we will not be alone, we will definitely not be sharing quarters; Lord Ascot will be there to see over everything." He looked at Lord Ascot who nodded understandingly.

"Alice, we haven't heard from you, do tell Young Lord Scott here that this is quite a peculiar proposal" Alice's mother said.

"Well Mother, I wouldn't mind the company" Alice said as her mother gasped.

"It's not anything inappropriate, I have grown very fond of Young Ms Kingsley and would be a shame if she were to leave for too long," Ron pleaded.

"Does this mean that you two will be getting married upon return?" Ron's Father asked. Alice and Ron both tensed up at the sound of the question.

The Hatter leaned closer to the table waiting for an answer. If she says yes, then it's over. She will get married and never come back. This Ron would have won. His eyebrows twitched as he leaned closer, his breath shaking as he watched Alice intently.

Alice shook her head at Ron. "Father, I do not have an answer for that at the moment. All I know is that I have grown fond of Alice, and I want to go with her so I can protect her and watch over her. If somewhere along the way I decide to ask for her hand then I will, but for now please get this idea of marriage out of your head." He spat "And…"he smiled charmingly a little to lighten the tension "I want to make sure no man from China tries to take Alice away" This finally brought a laugh from the small group.

"Oh Ronald what would we do with you?" his mother giggled taking Mrs. Kingsley's hand on her own. "What do we think?" she asked the other woman.

"Oh Alice, I could never stop you from doing whatever you wanted to do, just like your father."

Alice and Ron smiled brightly at each other before bidding the table goodbye. They quickly made their way back to the pond and laughed madly at their new found freedom.

They hugged each other tightly before sitting back down on the grass.

"This is wonderful Ron! You will finally see the world! And we would be free from out parents telling us what's proper, dictating our lives!" Alice gave a sigh of relief.

"Yes, I'm so happy I thought of that… no thanks to you Stupid Girl!" he teased.

"I can't wait" Alice said as she lay on the grass.

"For what" Ron asked.

"To finish everything I have to do. The sooner we leave for China, the sooner I can get back to Underland" she sighed.

"Oh yes, yes!" Ron said "Once you're done with this China business, you can get back to this fellow with the colorful hat!" He teased.

The Hatter's eyes turned a shade of bright pink as he watched Alice blush shyly. For a moment of clarity he realized that they were talking of him. A grin that could put Chessur to shame crept up on his lips before he brought his hand to his chest and pat the item hidden in his breast pocket.

"Be quiet Ron!" she shushed him, looking around her surroundings. "The White Rabbit could be here watching and he might tattle" She whispered.

"Oh! so you will not deny it then?" Ron said laughing. "Alice why are you blushing?" he teased some more.

"That's enough Ron" Alice said firmly after crossing her arms.

"Alright, alright" Ron chuckled. "Of course I did tell my father that I was fond of you, and that I didn't want any man in China to take you away" he giggled again "So I might have to do something about this Man with a curious Hat" he said raising an eyebrow at Alice.

"You can't." Alice blushed. "You said no man from China… Underland isn't anywhere near China…" she said taking Ron's hat from him and placing it on her chest as if to hug it. "So as far as I'm concerned he can take me away and you can't do anything about it Silly Boy" she said blushing madly. Ron gave a hearty laugh as he moved closer to her.

"I wouldn't even dare try My Silly Girl" he said placing his arm under her neck and draping it over her arm.

"I sure hope McTiwisp wasn't around to hear that" she whispered as she hugged the hat tightly.

The mirror was once again nothing but a mirror and everyone at the table couldn't help but giggle. Chessur twisted and turned right above The Hatter's head before finally landing on his hat.

"Well, well, what an interesting… yet confusing set of events" he said his tail wagging slowly behind him.

"Hmph! Silly Girl doesn't know what she wants!" Mally said in an annoyed tone trying to hide a smile.

"I think we should leave our Hatter some time to think… Quietly might I add" Chessur said before evaporating. "Thanks for the lovely time My Queen" he said, his voice already further away. Mally shook her head at The Hatter and chuckled before she grabbed March by the ear and pulled him away. McTwisp followed sluggishly behind them still feeling nervous about the screaming Mad Hatter towering over him a few moments before.

"I'm terribly sorry Nivens" The Hatter called out. The Rabbit turned and gave him a smile and finally hopped away.

"So… it looks like Our Champion has mentioned wanting to come back" Mirana smiled. "Are you happy about this?" she inquired.

"Oh Yes My Queen I am quite delighted! But I still don't understand half of what is going on. She may have mentioned the last time that she missed me, but I assumed that she was missing all her friends, but now… I don't know. I saw something in her today, something in her eyes but I can't quite put it! It's another riddle for me to mull over" he said in one breath.

"Hatter you were very angry today" Mirana said quietly, "I don't think you quite understand what is going on between Alice and her friend. You just said it yourself; you don't understand half of what is going on. So I've decided that it's not a good idea for you to keep watching like this. You get so very angry and…"

"No Please don't do this. I'll control myself Mirana I promise" he said with a lisp. "I enjoy seeing her so much, even though I can only watch and we can't talk. I would still rather do this than not see her at all"

"You didn't let me finish Tarrant… I was going to say that we shouldn't watch her as often. I will send McTwisp up every once in a while to see how time has passed in her world. We shall watch her once thirty of her days have passed. Is this fair?" she asked her friend.

"Thirty days is a long time!" he said

"That will give you time to make more hats Tarrant, I did not give you back your old position as Hatter to sit and mope around about Alice did I? You have a job to do. Don't worry, I will keep you busy and before you know it, it will be time to see Alice once again" she said happily.

"Mirana, you said I don't understand what is going on between Alice and _him, _is there something that I am missing?"

"Yes Hatter, you let your jealousy get in the way of seeing what is really there, but don't worry I understand it perfectly, and I told you to trust me. You just have to trust and be patient" she said.

"I should get back to work on those hats" The Hatter says as he gets up. "By your leave My Queen" He bows, and heads back to his work space in the castle.

"I will see you again in thirty days Alice" he whispered. "I wonder how many hats I can make in thirty days?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	5. Silly little thoughts before bed

**Thanks everyone who read and reviewed. Jen Lewis, NeonTree, flynfreako, Billiebumface, Hats-For-Alice, NightRose131 You guys are DaBomb! hahahaha Thanks for the lovely reviews! Thanks to everyone who read it and fave'd too! **

**Summary: Alice and Ron's thoughts the night before leaving for China. Has Alice come to realize her true feelings for a Special Someone? Will Ron help her figure out what she can't understand? **

**In which Ron seen Alice's "Hatter Smile" (as he so lovingly calls it!)**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Halice in Wonderland... If you really think I do then... Dude... *Shakes head and facepalms***

**

* * *

**

_**Alice**_

It was the day before Alice and Ron were to depart for China. For weeks Lord Ascot and Alice had toiled over plans, schedules, and all things related to their business endeavor and tonight was finally a time to relax and gather her thoughts. She excused herself from dinner early claiming to be bushed from all the day's preparations. Ron who sat next to her during diner expressed concern for her by lightly squeezing her hand under the table. She merely gave him a tired smile and left for bed. Her Mother and Ron's Parents accepted her explanation and continued on with their conversation, but Ron was not convinced. He stood up from his seat and with approval from Mrs. Kingsley, offered to check on his "beloved" for fear that she might be feeling unwell. After finding his way up to Alice's room, he gently knocked on the door, and awaited her response. When he heard nothing, he slowly opened the door (hoping she was decent) and stepped in with his hands to his eyes. He hears a small giggle from the other side of the room and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Ron you look foolish" Alice said softly. Ron lifted a pinkie to make sure Alice was decent before finally taking off his hand and closing the door. He gave her a questioning smile still standing in the same spot before Alice smiled and pat the space next to her on the bed. She was still in her dress but a part of her hair had been let out. A few hair pins sat on her lap along with a sliver hair brush. He smiled at her and gestured for her to turn her back to him as he took off his gloves. She let out a sigh as he started gently removing pins from her hair and gently placing her hair in front of her shoulders.

"Alice, is there something bothering you? You have been acting a little… odd as of late" He asked with concern dripping from his usual tone.

"I'm quite alright, My Silly Friend" she said. "Did you just now notice my '_oddness_?' I am sure I have been _odd _since we first met, Ron" she said trying to sound cheerful. "I'm alright" she repeated after a sigh.

"I think I know you a little better than you give me credit Alice, tell me what is wrong, Love" he said.

Alice smiled at the new moniker; she had been getting rather used to "Silly Girl" or "Stupid Girl" that she forgot that Ron can be incredibly kind and considerate when she needed him to be.

"Ron, there _is_ something that has been on my mind lately" she said hesitantly. Ron was finally done taking the pins out of her hair and was now reaching for the silver brush on her lap.

"I'm listening, Love" he said lightly as he put the brush to her hair.

"There's… something I am feeling" she said making sure to choose her words correctly. "Something I'm sure I have never felt before. I don't entirely comprehend what it is exactly, but I know that it _IS _a new feeling." She continued. "I… I… Oh never mind" she groaned. "I don't think I can talk about this seeing as I don't even know _what IT _is"

"Well, we can figure _IT _out, I'm sure" he said still running the brush through her hair. "Let's see, you mentioned that _IT _is a feeling, is it a good feeling or a bad feeling?" he inquired.

"I don't know, It depends I guess…" she answered. He puts the hairbrush down and grabbed a silk ribbon from her nightstand. "Sometimes, when I get these feelings, I'm left smiling so brightly my cheeks begin to hurt, and other times I feel like I want to just… cry… it is extremely maddening!" she huffed. He slowly gathers her hair and ties the silk ribbon around it. She finally turns to him and smiles. Suddenly a knock is heard at the door and Ron jumps from his place on the bed and steps a few feet away quickly slipping his gloves back on. The door opens slightly and Mrs. Kingsley steps in, hands on her hips.

"Young Lord Scott, I think that is enough time for goodbyes" Mrs. Kingsley said sternly. Her eyes softened slightly when she saw the smile on the pair's face. "Please say Goodbye quickly as Lord And Lady Scott are already waiting in the carriage" She said. She watched Ron bow to Alice and kiss her lightly across the knuckles. She smiled to herself before slipping out the door. Ron glanced at the doorway and after being sure that they were once again alone, he gently tucked a few stray curls behind Alice's ear, and brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"You are a very smart girl, Alice. I am very sure that if you are patient, you will figure this out soon enough. My only advice for now is to listen and trust your heart for answers, Love" He said, letting his hands fall to his side. He bowed once more and kissed her hand before heading for the door. "Goodnight My Sweet Silly Girl" he whispered as he stepped out, "don't forget… trust, and be patient" and he was gone.

Alice sat still on the bed as she listened to his footfalls descending the stairs. She stood from her bed only to open the glass double doors leading to her balcony. She took in the cool night breeze as she watched the carriage pull away. She took another deep breath before leaning her arms on the marble and crossing one ankle in front of another. She smiles to herself as she fondly remembers another night she was standing at a balcony watching the stars. She had not been alone then, she was with a dear friend; one that she missed dearly, although she hadn't noticed how much she missed him until fairly recent. The week after leaving her Wonderland, she had caught herself daydreaming about her adventures and the friends she now held dear. She always knew she would return after all her work is done; just like she promised. She was missing her friends greatly and a few times felt tempted to just jump back in, but her thoughts were quickly pushed to the back of her mind once she thought of all the business she had to finish, and questions she had to answer.

Lately though, she found herself thinking of her Wonderland more and more. It had started with her friendship with Ron. They had become such good friends that she felt at ease enough to tell him of her Wonderland. He never laughed at her, or told her to keep her day dreams to herself, or told her she was crazy for dreaming up such a place. He merely listened. He would laugh at the funny parts, asked questions about little things, gasped as she described every detail of slaying the Jabberwocky. The feeling of being able to tell of her adventure out loud without fear of being shunned or criticized validated to her that she really did experience it all and that it was never "just a dream." He loved hearing her stories and she loved to tell them.

It was then that she started feeling these… "_Emotions._" She found that she spoke of… _a certain someone_ more and more. She suspects that Ron also detected it since he had recently started encouraging her to talk about _him. _She didn't mind in the beginning, telling him about how they met, and how he dressed. She talked of his mismatched outfit and his colorful hat. Ron would simply smile, and say,

"Tell me more" and she never had to be asked twice, and she would find a wide smile on her face as she went on.

One day she found herself talking about _his_ features; she mentioned how she liked his ever changing eyes, how she admired that he carried his emotions so openly, she told of how she simply adored his infectious giggle, or the way handled himself with a sword. She trailed on and on, and Ron once again smiled and said,

"Tell me more" and again she did not disappoint. She then found that her breath caught in her throat more times during that conversation than it ever did for as long as she can remember.

Soon after she started telling of his qualities; she spoke of his bravery, when he gave himself up for her freedom. She mentioned that she had felt a weakness for his kind smile and gentle nature. She told Ron about his kindness. She informed him of how grateful she was that he interfered during her battle, and how protective he was of her. Finally she told Ron about how heartbroken he looked when she decided to leave. She confessed that sometimes, she wakes up at night hearing his voice in her ear, asking her to stay. Ron would then turn to her, wipe away her tears and say,

"Tell me more." And she would softly laugh at herself for being so foolish. Then the fluttering in her stomach would come and pounding in her chest would resonate in her ears.

Alice sighs loudly as she watches the stars. She looks up at the moon shakes her head slowly.

"What is wrong with me? Why do I find myself thinking of him? Why is my heart beating out of my chest when I remember those eyes? Have I gone mad?" she chucked to herself as she remembered being asked the same question. She shakes her head at herself before leaving the balcony and shutting the double doors. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she slipped into her nightdress and tightened the bow holding her tresses together. The smile was still on her face while a confused maid tucked her into bed and bid her good night. Another sigh grazed her lips as the smile finally fades away. "What in the world are you thinking Alice, he is only a friend!... I'm sure he doesn't think of me, so why am I acting so foolish as to think about him with this ridiculous smile on my face" she said to herself as she blushes. "Oh Alice what are you doing?" she exclaimed as she tried to rub the pink from her face, "you're just a silly girl aren't you?" she scolded herself. After a few moments, Alice gets up from bed and makes her way to her vanity mirror, she moves carefully for there is no light except for what is provided by the moon. Finally she reaches for a small box and opens it; she takes out her trinket and makes her way back to the bed. She smiles once more as she stares at the hairpin she received from Ron and trails her finger on the peacock feather. She thinks fondly of a colorful peculiar hat; the small burn marks, the long pins from his trade, a long faded pink (she would have to tell Ron that the sash was pink and not red) sash trimmed with small white embroidery, and the peacock feather that adorned one side. She let out a long sigh before clutching the hairpin to his chest. "I _am _a silly girl aren't I" she whispered to herself as she laid her head on the pillow. As she drifts into sleep she lets images of The Hatter flood her mind, a small smile permanently etched on her face.

"I'll miss you when I wake up" she whispered before losing herself in her Wonderland once again.

_**Ron**_

Ron sat quietly in the carriage as it jostled back and forth on the way back to their Estate. His mother and father have been making preparations for his departure since the day he broke the news to them a week ago. Tomorrow he would finally be free from their rules and their expectations.

The day prior, they received an invitation from Mrs. Kingsley for a small intimate dinner before their departure. Dinner was uneventful for he and Alice could not slip out of sight and enjoy some privacy, so, he sat next to Alice all night, a smile placed on his lips, occasionally nodding in agreement to whatever their parents were talking about. Ron was in his own little world, thinking of what the journey to China would be like, how the salty ocean air would feel like against his skin, how he would smile uncontrollably as he sailed away and watched London get smaller and smaller until it was nothing but a smudge in the horizon. He was smiling to himself as thoughts rushed to his open mind when he heard a faint sigh. He looked around to their parents who did not seem to notice the sound and finally turned to Alice who was looking down at her lap, fingers nervously twirling together. If he they hadn't become such good friends, he would have not realized that something was on her mind. "She had seemed to be miles away for the past few days actually," he thought. She seemed more distracted than usual and seemed to be in her own little world. Sometimes he would talk and she wouldn't answer and he would have to snap her out of her thoughts, after s few moments she would apologize and smile and ask him to continue.

Even with all the sudden 'oddness,' (as he affectionately called it), he noticed that she did not seem unhappy. Whatever it was that was running through her mind was not depressing her in the least, nor did it make her overly joyous. She did not seem as though she needed a shoulder to cry on; which he would happily provide her if she needed, nor did she seem delighted or excited about their soon to be adventure. Whatever it was that was bother this girl just left her confused and staring blankly at the sky, or her lap, his hat, or anything for that matter! "The other day I even caught her staring at a thimble! She had a look about her eyes as if this thimble would answer all the questions she had ever wanted to ask" he reminisced. Now he sat gazing at her trying to figure out what was bothering his friend. It pained him to see her so confused and uncertain. He had thought that maybe him pushing this "Friend" of hers on her too much might confuse the poor girl, "but," he thought, "I am older, I am more experienced, and I know more about matters of the heart than she, I am only trying to help her realize how she truly feels." He thought in defense of his actions. "Maybe I pushed too hard and now the Poor Girl has gone round the bend" he thought to himself as he watched her twiddle her fingers.

After a few days of watching her puzzled look on her face as she stared at inanimate objects, he suddenly caught a glance of something he has been hoping to see; she smiled. The smile was different, she often smiles around him and has grown accustomed to her many smiles, but this was one was special. He might have caught glimpses of this smile or maybe an 'almost' version of it, when she talked about a certain someone in Wonderland, but it had never been this certain. As soon as the smile appeared though, it was gone and was once again replaced by uncertainty and confusion. Her fingers stopped twiddling as she looked up at him and clears her throat. He assumes she was embarrassed someone noticed her while having her "revelation" or what almost came close to one. She looked around the table and cleared her throat once more before finally excusing herself claiming to be too tired. He gently slips his hand on hers and squeezes it as if to ask what the real reason was for wanting to be excused. She just gave him a small smile and left to her quarters.

Ron, never being the type to accept an answer he knew was untrue quickly stood from his seat and faced Lady Kingsley. "If you would allow Lady Kingsley, I would like to go have a word with Alice in her quarters…" he started. Lady Kingsley face grew rigid at the thought of her daughter being alone in her room with a man who she was not married too. Ron, on the other hand knew how to work his charm when needed and usually ended up getting his way. "I am afraid my _Beloved Alice_ might be feeling unwell and I am very concerned for her well being" he continued, Lady Kingsley's eyes softened at the moniker. He's won, he thought. "Please let me go speak with My Darling Alice" he pushed once more even though he knew he didn't need that last bit, for Lady, Kingsley, (along with his Mother) now had bright smiles on their faces. She merely nodded and he was then rushing up the stairs.

He knocked lightly at the door and upon hearing no response decided to enter anyway with his hands to his eyes just in case. He hears her giggle, and his worries fade quickly as he realizes that she was not upset. She invited him to sit beside her and a soon found himself taking off his gloves and running his fingers through her hair to remove her hairpins.

"Alice, is there something bothering you? You have been acting a little… odd as of late" He asked, a little hesitant about using the word 'Odd' to describe her.

"I'm quite alright, My Silly Friend" she said. "Did you just now notice my '_oddness_?' I am sure I have been quite _odd_ since we first met, Ron" she said in a cheerful tone. "I'm alright" She finished. He took pride in the fact that he had always been very good at reading people, and her cheeriness just was not enough to convince him.

"I think I know you a little better than you give me credit Alice, tell me what is wrong, Love" he said, trying to soothe the tension that he now felt on her. He gently ran his fingers through her hair and smoothed out her soft curls. He noticed that she seemed to have relaxed more as she finally started to confess.

"Ron, there _is_ something that has been on my mind lately" she said as he reached for her hair brush and started running it through her hair.

"I'm listening, Love" he said lightly as to not scare her into retrieving back into her own little world.

"There's… something I am feeling…Something I'm sure I have never felt before. I don't entirely comprehend what it is exactly, but I know that it _IS _a new feeling. I… I… Oh never mind" she groaned. "I don't think I can talk about this seeing as I don't even know _what IT _is"

"Well, we can figure _IT _out, I'm sure" he said still running the brush through her hair. "Let's see, you mentioned that _IT _is a feeling, is it a good feeling or a bad feeling?" he inquired. He now knew exactly what she was talking about but, he did not want to be the one to _TELL_ her what to do. 'With matters such as these, its best you figure out what your true feelings are on your own' he thought to himself. 'I won't _tell_ you what to feel Alice, but I will try to _help_ you figure it out for yourself' he thought as she started to talk once again.

"I don't know, It depends I guess…" she answered. He puts the hairbrush down and grabbed a silk ribbon from her nightstand. "Sometimes, when I get these feelings, I'm left smiling so brightly my cheeks begin to hurt, and other times I feel like I want to just… cry… it is extremely maddening!" she huffed. He slowly gathers her hair and ties the silk ribbon around it. She finally turns to him and smiles. She opens her mouth as if to continue speaking when they hear a sudden knock on the door. Ron jumps from his place on the bed and steps a few feet away quickly slipping his gloves back on. The door opens slightly and Lady Kingsley steps in, hands on her hips. She informs him that his parents are waiting for him in the carriage and to bid Alice goodbye. He bows to Alice and lifts her hand to his lips to give it a kiss. As soon as he was certain that Lady Kingsley had left, he steps closer to Alice and stroked her cheek lovingly.

"You are a very smart girl, Alice. I am very sure that if you are patient, you will figure this out soon enough. My only advice for now is to listen and trust your heart for answers, Love" He said, letting his hands fall to his side. He bowed once more and kissed her hand before heading for the door. "Goodnight My Sweet Silly Girl" he whispered as he stepped out, "don't forget… trust and be patient" he hears himself say, before finally closing the door and descending the steps. He bowed to Lady Kingsley and thanked her for the lovely dinner before finally entering the carriage.

He now finds himself lying awake in bed. He smiles at the thought that his friend is slowly coming to realize her true feelings. Of course he had known from the beginning! Ever since the first time she ever spoke of Wonderland, and her adventures, he had seen a glint in her eyes that he never noticed before. Soon after, he found himself to fully believe in Wonderland, for such a place could not possibly be just a dream. He thought that if a place can make someone as happy as she is (when she talks about it) then it must be real. The day she mentioned this Man with a Hat, he saw something in her that he didn't quite expect. He saw a twinkle in her eyes, and the more she talked about This Man, the more he came to see that beautiful smile, that he has come to call her "Hatter Smile." Naturally, being a hopeless romantic as himself, he could not pass up the opportunity to bring them together; although bringing them together would be almost impossible, since he had never been to Wonderland. The more he heard her stories though; he came to realize that the Silly Girl hadn't herself quite figured out what she may be feeling for this fellow that she talks about often. That was when it hit Ron, if he couldn't bring them together physically, he would at least try to help her realize her feelings for This Man before her return to Wonderland. He always knew she would go back. They way she talked about the place, he knew at once that it is her one true home.

He loved seeing his friend happy. He loved the look in her eyes when she talks about her Home. He most liked seeing her "Hatter Smile" when she thought he wasn't looking. Ron let out a breath as he turned in his bed to face the window.

"One day I will find _my_ Home, and I will find that someone for _me_. And maybe I would have a "Smile" of my own. " He said under his breath. "But for now, I think I have to help My Silly Little Girl figure things out" he laughed to himself. "Oh what would she do without me" he said shaking his head. Right then and there, he promised himself that he would get His Silly Girl home one day… home to Her Hatter.

_**The very next morning…**_

Ron stands a few feet behind Alice as he waves to his family standing on Port. Chills run through him as he feels the ocean air kiss lightly at his cheek. He looks into the horizon to see the vast ocean and his soon to be adventure. He turns slightly to see Alice at the Wonder's bow smiling at a Blue Butterfly floating above her.

"Hello Absolem!" she says as she takes in the salty air. She looks to the horizon before turning to find Ron behind her. They both take a deep breath and giggle before taking each other's hands.

"Here we go Silly Boy, our very own adventure!" she said.

"I can't wait My Silly Girl" He said as they watched London disappear from view.


	6. I will forever be yours, Alice

**Hello again everyone! So very sorry for this short chapter! I already have the next chapter written out and it was supposed to be part of this one, but it got waaaay too long so I had to divide it into two. Nevertheless I figured that the story would be longer now than I expected. (I thought to end it at 5 chapter but thats not going to happen LOL) So once again sorry for the short chapter, I promise to have the next chapter by tomorrow. Thanks again to every one who reads, reviews, faves, and alerts!**

**Summary: The Hatter muses about Alice while he takes a break by a pond and finally comes to a decision.**

**In which Hatter works on a "Special Project"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland.**

**

* * *

**

"247…248…249…250…251! Two hundred and fifty one hats!" The Hatter exclaimed while wiping his forehead with a handkerchief, "I think I must have been too involved in making these! I might have made too much" he laughed to himself. "Well then, I think I deserve some rest today! Let's see…what should I do…" he asked himself pacing his workroom. "Of course I shall have tea this afternoon with Thack and Mally… Maybe I shall have a walk in the gardens right now! What a wonderful idea!" he said to himself as he headed out the door.

Tarrant Hightop has been keeping himself fairly busy since the last he saw Alice. He had been employed at court once again and since been cooped up in his workroom creating hat after hat of all sorts of design and color. Once in a while, he would allow himself time to walk along a path in The Queen's garden that lead to a small pond. During these walks, he found himself thinking about Alice more and more. In the beginning, he found that he was angry and jealous at this Ron that Alice spent her time with, but the longer his little "breaks" became, the more frustrated he got at the thought of this Ron. He finally decided one day to just think of Alice, and ONLY Alice. He hated the idea that he had "Angry thoughts" and "Alice thoughts" going on in his head at the same time! Since then he tried hard not to get angry or jealous and just think of Alice. His time at the pond thinking his "Only Alice" thoughts were the best part of his day. During these times, he realized full well that he does like her. He doesn't know if he felt anymore than "like" because he's never felt "the other thing" before. Sometimes during these "Alice Only" breaks, he would find himself picking the blue flowers scattered around the pond and letting them float gently on the water. Sometimes, he would lie on his back thinking about the times they had together, and their escapades while she was still with him.

The Hatter found his favorite spot by the pond; a small patch of grass under a tree surrounded by tiny blue flowers. He sat down and let out a sigh of relief. "Alice…" he said under his breath, which made him giggle because he liked the feeling of saying her name now that he had discovered his feelings for her. "I do believe I quite fancy you so!" he yelled before putting his hands over his mouth and scanning the pond to make sure no one heard his confession. "Ah I should like to give you one of these flowers My Alice!" he gasped "Ooops!" he looked around once again "I mean _just_ Alice, not _My_ Alice. She isn't my Alice, although it would feel quite nice to be able to say she was My Alice, but I doubt she would ever let me, seeing as I am quite mad, and only a Hatter. Why would she let me! She lets this Ron call her "_**My**__ Silly Girl_" even though she is NOT HIS but maybe that's because he's a Lord and not a lowly HATTER like me!" he continued on in Outlandish, getting louder and louder as the tiny blue flowers began shivering and descending back into the ground. "Oh!" he said as he caught himself "Not good Hatter! No Angry Thoughts during "Only Alice" time!" he scolded himself. He let out another long sigh as he rubbed his temples.

"I like you Alice. And I know you will probably never like me as anything other than a friend. And if you choose a Lord over a Hatter, I understand but I still hold on to hope that you will one day soon, come back to me" he caught himself once again "I mean…come back to _us_" he corrected. Another deep sigh escapes his lips as he led out his hand on the grass and some blue flowers sprouted back out. "It doesn't hurt to hope does it?" he said as he plucked one of the blue flowers off the patch. "Here's to wishful thinking" he said. "Will **My** Alice return my feelings?" he whispered to the flower. Butterflies were flying around in his stomach at the thought that he did not correct himself that time. Almost instantly, a petal dropped on its own, "Yes," he recited, his eyes lighting up with hope. "No" he frowned as another petal fell to his lap. "Yes…No…Yes…No…" this continued on until there were only a few petals left. He held the flower tightly with both hands, his voice shaking as he recited each word. The Hatter could barely look as the last of the petal fell from the flower. "Yes!" he whooped! He jumped up from his spot as he held the flower tightly to his chest. "Thank you dear Flower!" he said as a new set of petals emerged from the bald one. He slowly set the flower back on the ground and merrily galumphed back to his workspace. "I sure do enjoy these "Alice Only" breaks! He said to himself with a content smile on his lips.

The smile never left his face even as he was walking through the practice ring where two Knights were sparring. His smile never faded as he dodged swords and ignored angry remarks from the sparring Knights. He finally reached his workspace and quickly made his way to the piles of fabric towering over a corner of the room. He started pulling different shades of blue from the pile and gathered them all in his arms. He dropped the fabrics on the desk and started working immediately.

"Alice, I miss you terribly!" he said as he cut out swatches from each of the fabrics. "I feel so very happy now that I finally know what is truly in my heart Alice! It hurts to see you with him, but on the other hand I know that I am so very fond of you, that I would rather see you happy with someone else than not see you at all. I miss you Alice, so much so that it hurts! Do you miss me too?" he rambled as he chose the most perfect shades of azure and gathered his tools. He worked meticulously scribbling design after design on sheets of paper, tossing it to the floor if it did not please him. He then opened up a drawer on his work desk and pulled out a box of different colored chalk and pastels. He poured the contents of the box on to the desk and started coloring his design "I hope you miss me Alice, as I miss you more than I can imagine. I doubt you feel as strongly about me, but I can still hope that you at least miss me as a friend." He stopped moving his hands finally and lifted the sheet of paper up to admire his work. "This is perfect! An absolutely perfect gift for my absolutely perfect Alice!" he said as he sat down on the chair and swung his legs over the desk. "My… m… My? My Alice? She isn't _mine_…but would it really be so terrible of me to refer to her as My Alice even if it is only in my own head? No one ever has to know! It won't hurt anyone, will it?" He set the paper down on the table and grabbed a dark blue silk swatch off the pile on the desk. "I've decided Alice… You may choose a Lord over a Hatter, you may not ever see me as more than a friend, and you might never be mine to hold… But know that.. I… will forever be yours, Alice." He said as his eyes turned a light pink. He heard a knock on the door and quickly covered the paper with his feet and laid the fabric on his knee.

"Tarrant? Are you in here?" called a small voice at the door.

"Yes come in!" The Hatter chimed.

"Making more hats?" Asked McTwisp, as he poked his head through the door. The Hatter waved for him to enter and McTwisp happily bound up a chair to see what The Hatter was working on. "That is a beautiful shade of blue My Friend!" he said gesturing to a dark satin blue fabric on The Hatter's knee.

"Oh this, Yes it is quite lovely isn't it" The Hatter said taking the fabric.

"What kind of hat are you working on Tarrant?" The rabbit asked.

"Oh I'm not working on a hat right now Nivens, this is a…" he lowered his voice and looked around, "Special Project" he said finally. He looked proudly at the blue fabric and started to snip with his scissors.

"Oh… well if it isn't a hat, then… what is it?" Nivens inquired not being able to hide his curiosity.

"It's for My…" he cleared his throat quickly. "It is for our Dear champion, Nivens! Which reminds me, I would like to ask you in advance for your assistance in this matter," he continued. "Once I'm done with this… would you be so kind as to deliver it to Alice for me?"

"Ohhh well… that is to say… um…" Nivens nervously twitched his nose. "You see Tarrant, Alice is… no longer in London" The Hatter's eyes went wide. He had forgotten that Alice was going on a journey to another land. "I'm sorry Tarrant, she left a fortnight ago, which is the reason why I came here today… The Queen has requested your presence for tea today… It's been thirty days since the last time" He said gently patting The Hatter's knee for support.

"Ah… that's quite alright Nivens" The Hatter said while staring blankly at the fabric in his hand. His eyes suddenly turned a light pink as he realized what Nivens had said. "Thank you My Friend, I shall be down for tea shortly" He said with a wide smile.

"I'm sorry for being such a wet blanket Tarrant, Are you alright?" The rabbit asked as he hopped off the chair.

"Oh don't worry about this Nivens! I shall give it to her when she gets back! I know she will, she promised!" He said, genuinely cheerful. He stashed the fabrics for his "Special Project" in a small box labeled "Only Alice" that was hidden under his table. He took a deep breath and placed his hat upon his head and hurried out to the garden.

As he was rushing in to the garden, he noticed that the group had somehow been crouching around an area under a large tree. Curious, he approached the circle of friends only to hear "ooh's and ahh's" and to see a cloud of smoke hovering above them. He peered over the little circle to see Absolem who was perched upon a flower with blue wings fluttering gently.

"Ah Tarrant… finally! It's good of you to keep us waiting" Absolem said in his usual tone.

"Oh you're here!"Mirana said as she clapped her hands together. "Absolem has just been telling us of Alice's voyage to China, he's been watching over her, you know?" she explained. She motioned for everyone to take their usual seats while she pulled off the curtain covering her beloved looking glass. "Absolem will be joining us today Tarrant, so if you have any questions…" she turned slightly to give The Hatter a knowing look. "You can ask him after tea" she smiled as she continued her ritual. She gracefully retreated back to her chair at the table and giggled excitedly. "Oh I wonder what our Champion has been up to recently? I have to admit I have been quite excited for today" she said before turning to her mirror. "Our Champion, please" she requested.

Soon enough they were quickly descending from the depths and were hurtling through dark waters. The sun was blinding for a second before they were racing through the water once more. A small ship can be seen in the horizon and it grew larger as they got closer. Finally they were face to face with a giant sea vessel, larger than any boat they have ever seen on Underland.

"Whoo!" The Hare exclaimed as he tugged on his ears. "Ship" he squeaked.

The side of the boat dissolved to show an area where they held the cargo; men were barking orders and huffing loudly as they moved the cargo about. Soon they were in another part of the ship with narrow hallways and doors. They followed the hallway and they were being led to the right where two huge doors dissolved ahead of them to show a large dining area and ballroom. As they pull out of the ballroom, they suddenly see the sun once more as they realize they were once again outside of the ship. Music can be heard and men's voices were heard singing a jolly tune before they finally catch a glimpse of who they were there to see.

"Alice" The Hatter whispered, a smile gracing his lips. She was standing at the bow of the ship leaning slightly as she watched dolphins jump out of the water. She had a smile of contentment on her face and she looked lovelier than ever. "My Alice" The Hatter whispered ever so softly to himself hoping no one heard.


	7. As the months go by,

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapter.**

**Summary: The following is going to be a chronicle of what Underland sees every month they watch Alice. Alice and Ron's crazy escapades during the time they are away. (the next chapter has lot's of Ron silliness/shipping! Will Alice finally admit to her feelings for Hatter? Will Hatter realize that his feelings are reciprocated by His Alice.**

**In which Alice gives Hatter a present. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Alice and Wonderland.**

**

* * *

**

**Month 1:**

Alice leaned over the Ship's bow overlooking the sea. She watched the horizon as the water glistened from the reflection of the sun. She sat up straight taking the Top Hat she borrowed from Ron off the ground. She sat on the wooden floor of the ship and placed the Top Hat on her lap, dusting a little dirt off the top.

"Why _was_ I always too small or too tall?" she chuckled to herself. "Our journey has started" she said to the hat, "and I will be in this boat for a few months before we even reach any sort of land, we will be stopping at several ports before reaching China" she explained once again. "I hope you are well Hatter," she said with a sigh. "I can't wait to be back" she said as she slipped her peacock hair pin on the side of the hat. "Much better!" she giggled.

"I think all that water's gone to the poor girls head!" Mally laughed. "She's as mad as you are Hatter!" she laughed clutching her stomach.

"All the best people are!" The Hatter humph'd. He turned to look at Alice and beamed. 'She's not mad, she's delightfully perfect!' he thought.

Alice took the hat once more and clutched it to her chest as if to hug it. "Well, I can't be late for tea with Lord Ascot and Ron, I miss you Hatter. I miss you all." she said to the hat before getting up to leave. "I'm talking to a hat… No wonder Ron calls me His Stupid Girl" she laughed as she walked away still hugging the hat.

"Poor girl's gone round the bend" Absolem yawned. "Don't worry I'll make sure to check on her soon" he said as he fluttered away. He stopped suddenly and turned to the Hatter "Tarrant was there something you needed to ask me? Mirana vaguely mentioned you had some questions?" The Hatter just shook his head and smiled. "Fairfarren all, I shall be back in thirty days as you wish Mirana" he said fluttering off into the forest.

"My Alice is just too adorable" she whispered to himself as he strolled towards the pond.

* * *

**Month 2:**

Alice was in her quarters lying in bed. Ron was sitting next to her holding her hand tightly. Her forehead glistens from sweat and she tosses and turns as the cabin jostled back and forth.

"Oh dear, she looks ill!" Mirana said nervously. The Hatter gripped at the table cloth as his eyes grew wide. He was very concerned at seeing Alice look so fragile. He looked at Mirana pleadingly.

"Is there something you can give her?" he asked. Mirana gently shook her head.

"Here's the bucket sir" a young woman said as she walked into Alice's quarters. She placed it by Ron's foot next to Alice's bed. As soon as the young woman left, two older gentlemen walked through the door and started laughing at the sight of Alice. Alice grunted and sat up as the older men walked in; she had a grumpy look on her face as she crossed her arms. Ron gently squeezed her arm and she relaxed.

"Why are they laughing at her? She's obviously sick! Get me up there Mirana; I want to care for her!" The Hatter exclaimed nervously. Mirana Just shook her head and motioned for him to keep watching the mirror.

"This is nothing to laugh at Lord Ascot" Alice said grumpily. Ron gave the Captain a look of concern.

"Is there something you or the Doctor can give her?" Ron asked still worried.

"Don't worry young man! It's just seasickness, what, with the storm moving the ship about like this!" he said gesturing to the random things rolling about on the floor. "Your Beloved will be fine once the storm is over, Don't worry Lad, I've seen this too many times, she'll be fit as a fiddle in no time!" the captain said chuckling. Ron looked at Alice looking more relieved than a few moments ago.

"Have some rest Ms. Kingsley, you will be fine by morning," Lord Ascot said as he gently stroked her forehead. "Young man, you should be getting back to your cabin soon" he raised an eyebrow at Ron.

"Sir if it is alright, I would like to stay with My Alice for tonight… just to make sure she doesn't get any worse" Ron almost begged.

"Don't worry boy, she will be fine, it's just motion sickness, poor girl isn't used to the sea, is all!"The Captain remarked.

Alice's face suddenly lost all color and she covered her mouth with both hands. Ron immediately jumped up from the bed grabbed the bucket and held her hair back as she wretched into the container. Ron looked over at the two men who now looked as though they were about to be sick themselves.

"Alright Lord Scott, you may stay the night, but I will have Alice's chaperone, Mrs. Sparrow stay as well" he said as they leave the room. Ron handed Alice a kerchief and touched the back of his hand to her forehead.

"No fever" he said relieved. He stood up and poured her a glass of water and gave it to her.

"Thank you for staying Ron" she smiled as the mirror grew dark.

"Well I've lost my appetite, Mctwisp said slowly pushing away a plate of treats.

"More for MEE!" March said as he grabbed the plate.

"Please get better Alice!" The Hatter whispered, 'You have to get better, so you can come back to me' he thought.

* * *

**Month 3**

Alice was in what seemed to be a study or office of some sort standing over a big table with a map sprawled across it. Her and Lord Ascot were talking and pointing at the map and she would occasionally pick up a small journal and jot down notes. She stopped writing just enough to show him what she had, and once he approves it she began meticulously taking notes again.

"She seems so determined!" Mally said in awe.

"That is why she's My…er THE Champion!" The Hatter said bluntly.

The meeting seemed to end with a few men shaking hands and Alice curtsying to them as she walked out of the room. She sighed heavily as she walked through the hallway to her cabin. Once inside she opened up a small window to let some air in. She then takes the hat (Which Ron willingly leaves to her care now) from on top of her dresser and sits at the foot of her bed. She plays with the feather on the side of the hat and opens her mouth to speak when a blue butterfly flutters in through the window.

"Absolem is that you!" she said setting the Hat on to her bed.

"Well of course Foolish Girl, who else would it be?" he said sleepily. "How have you been?"

"Wonderful Absolem! How is everyone in Underland? How's Hatter? Is he well? How about the Queen? And Mallyumkun! Oh do tell me Absolem!" she rambled.

"Oh hush yourself girl! Yes everyone is doing fine! The Hatter is well." He said with an amused grin, "Although he was quite worried about your illness before" Absolem chimed as he landed on her shoulder.

"How did he know about that? Have you been speaking about me?" she giggled.

"Yes, well they know more than you think" he said under his breath.

"What was that?" Alice asked. "Oh never mind, so tell me Absolem, is there anything new in Underland? Have they been happy since The White Queen is back in power? How's the bandersnatch? Are they feeding him well? Any new… events? Any _courting _going on with… people? New relationships blooming… somewhere? She babbled.

"Oh you foolish girl what are you babbling about now? Everyone is fine, they miss you and worry about you sometimes, the Bandersnatch eats anything he gets his paws on, and I don't think Tarrant is courting anyone at the moment…"

"What! Pshh! I-I-I didn't… ask _that_" she said with a nervous laugh. "I was just wondering about everyone… not one person in particular! Absolem you silly... silly… butterfly!" she giggled anxiously.

"Well I better be off. I just wanted to see how you are doing Champion, I'll see you again soon" he said as he started fluttering towards the window.

"Please tell them that I miss them all, and… tell Hatter that, I…I… think he is nice." She trailed as the butterfly laughed at her statement. "Stupid Girl! He's nice? Ugh what's gotten into me?" she asked herself as she put her palm over her face. She giggled to herself before finally plopping herself on the bed and staring at the ceiling and covering her beet red face with Ron's hat.

"Hear that Tarrant, you're _"NIICE"_ Woooooooo!" Thackery, The March Hare sing-sang hopping around in front of The Hatter throwing sugar cubes in the air. This got a laugh from everyone at the table including Chessur who floated above The Hatter whipping his tail to his hat. Mirana giggled softly with her hands over her lips.

"Yes Tarrant, she thinks you are _Nice_" she repeated batting her lashes as if to mock him, getting another hearty laugh from the group. The hatter simply tilted his hat to cover his pink eyes and slumped into his chair, as he listened to chants of "_oooh he's nice! Oh how nice you are Hatter_!" accompanied by laughter and flying utensils.

* * *

**Month 4**

The mirror focuses shows a hazy street. There were loud voices and many different conversations going on at the same time. The language was one that they did not understand and as the picture gets clear, they realize that they are looking within a bustling market. Tents lined the street, stand selling various curio were packed together as people traded and bought items from the many vendors around. Their eyes dart around to look for Their Champion but she was nowhere to be found. They are finally lead to a small structure, on the outside, was a sign they could not read and different fabrics hanging from a line. The walls disappear to show Ron standing by Alice as she looks through various textiles. Her eyes lit up as she scanned the variety; there were beautiful silks, soft cottons, and thick furs, everything had been designed intricately with the finest threads! She roamed around the little store and excitedly picked out a few silks. She held them out to Ron to ask for his opinion. When she couldn't choose just one, she decided to buy four different patterns; One, a Red silk with a golden dragon embroidery, another was an Emerald green silk that had a small black paisley print, a beautiful white and silver silk with a beautiful lotus pattern embroidered with silver and gold thread, and the last one was a bright Azure with roses embroidered with silver thread along the trim. She paid for her purchases and tucked her hand on to Ron's arm as they walked through the crowds. They watch as Alice and Ron move through the crowd, with Alice occasionally pointing and rushing off to a stall and examining a variety or trinkets. Ron would merely scan through the items and at times turn to talk to another woman who had been walking behind them the whole time. The Mirror quickly got dark and their reflection appeared before them, all looking quite confused.

"What a curious place" said Mirana.

"Yes, such a curios place indeed" replied Mctwisp.

"That's it? What a short visit! Could we see more?" The Hatter asked. Mirana just shook her head and gave a small smile. "Perhaps, I can see more of Alice in another thirty days" Tarrant sighed sounding defeated.

That night Alice sat in her cabin gently wrapping her purchases in paper. She had a small package with a small white bow, and a slightly larger one that she adorned with a green bow. She hesitated before taking a quill from her writing desk and scribbled something on the larger package. Alice waited anxiously on her bed with the window open glancing out in the dark every so often. She let out a huge sigh of relief upon seeing a blue butterfly enter the window.

"Thank you so very much Absolem!" she called as she gestured to the packages on her desk.

"Don't make a habit of it!" he said dryly as he gently landed on the packages. A cloud of smoke surrounded him for a second and in an instant, he, along with his parcels was gone.

Tarrant sat on the foot of his white bed in the gloriously white room Mirana has set up for him in the Palace. He stared blankly at the white wall and the white bed, and white armchair by the white window. He then turned his gaze to the white desk where he had a white vase; he smiled widely as he stared at the bright blue flowers he keeps. "If it wasn't for a little bit of color I would have gone mad" he said to himself, "Oh! Never mind, too late" he giggled. Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared on his desk and he sees a flutter of blue. He quickly jumps out of bed and rushes to the smoke to fan it off with his hat. Soon he found himself staring at a package decorated with a green bow. He hesitantly lifted it off the desk and shook it by his ear. Thinking it was safe; he gently pulled out the ribbon and opened up the paper wrapper. Butterflies swarmed in his stomach as he took three different colored silk fabrics neatly folded within the wrapper. He beamed at the thought that Alice would go through such trouble to give him such wonderful gifts. He slowly lifted the soft fabric against his cheeks and the wrapper fell to the ground. As he picked it up, he noticed a note scribbled on the back or the paper.

_**I hope you are well, dear Hatter. I saw these and thought of you immediately! I do hope you enjoy them.**_

_**I miss you very much Hatter, what I would give to be having tea with you right now! Now do you believe me when I said that I won't forget you? I miss you.**_

_**Thinking of you always,**_

_**Alice.**_

His heart almost jumped out of his chest at the rate that it was pounding. He was so overfilled with joy he might have started to Futterwack right then and there if it hadn't been so very late. The closest he could do was clutch the letter to his chest and happily fall into bed. He read the letter over and over countless times before finally drifting off to sleep.

Early the next day, Mirana excitedly rapped on the door to The Hatter's workspace. Without waiting for permission (She is Queen after all) she bursts through the door holding up her skirts with one hand as she dashed towards The Hatter who was sitting in front of his desk with a dreamy grin.

"I can see by your appearance that you have got a present from Alice as well!" she said happily.

"Hmm? What?" The Hatter asked as he was pulled out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Mirana holding out a small package. "Oh yes! I did, I did! It's wonderful that she would remember us like this!" he said curiously looking at the package Mirana was showing him. "May I?" he asked holding out his hand. Mirana smiled widely as she held out her present. The Hatter gasped as he pulled out the white and silver silk fabric from the wrapper. "How beautiful Mirana! This suits you well!" he said once more. He handed her the silk and began closely inspecting the wrapper. He shrugged before finally folding the silk and replacing in within the paper wrapper and handed the parcel back to the queen. She gave him a questioning look for a moment but forgot all about it when she looked back at the package.

"She is so very sweet! I shall give her the grandest ball when she comes back!" Mirana chimed as she (almost) skipped merrily out the door.

"She wrote to me! Just me! And she misses me!" The Hatter said to himself as he took the folded wrapper he now kept in his pocket. "I am also thinking of you Alice! Always." He whispered.

* * *

**Month 5**

Alice was leaning over the balcony of her hotel room watching the moon and the stars. A smile graces her face as she watched over the garden. Someone steps up behind her and gently touched her arm. She just smiles as it seems she already knew who it was.

"It's rather late Love, you should be in bed" Ron says. The Hatters stomach knotted as he heard the pet name. He's heard Ron call her this before, but he never gets used to it and it still hurts every time.

"I couldn't sleep" she shrugged. "Well actually… I did fall asleep but I was awakened by a very unusual dream" she confided. She suddenly got a puzzled look on her face as she quickly turned to face Ron. He chuckled at her expression before turning to look out the stars.

"I was taking a walk in the garden and I saw you were up, and… you left your door unlocked." He explained. "So what was this _unusual _dream of yours? I want to hear all about it" he said. Alice simply looked down and twiddled with her fingers a soft flush creeping from her chest to her neck before turning her beet red. "Pray tell naughty! This isn't an indecent dream is it?" he asked raising an eyebrow at Alice. She stood up straight and put her hands on her hips.

"Ronald you are so disgraceful!" she said playfully. "No it was not indecent! Or… at least I don't think It was… it really depends on where you are, or who sees it… or… Oh never mind! I can't explain it!"

"Now, now, Silly Girl, you can't possibly tell me that "it depends on where you are, or who see's it" and expect me to not wonder about this dream? Now you have to tell me!" he said facing her. She let out a long breath closed her eyes. She looked around the balcony and the garden before taking Ron's hand and leading him in to her room. She looked around outside once more as she snapped the double doors shut and pulled the curtains closed. She then ran over to her door, peeked outside to see if anyone was walking by and locked it behind her, leaning on it and taking another breath. Ron was at the foot of the bed now, taking off his jacket and slipping off his shoes.

"OH MY!" Mirana exclaimed! "What are we about to witness?" she asked as she looked over to her guests who were just as dumbfounded as she.

"HOW DARE HIM! WHAT IS GOING ON!" Tarrant thundered, his accent heavily dripping from every word. "SHE is in her nightgown and he! He's taking off his jacket and shoes! I can't see this!" he said as he stood to leave.

"Do you really think something is going to happen? Honestly Tarrant, you know her more than that, just calm down" Chessur yawned. "Just watch" he said as he stirred his tea with his claw.

"Alright I will tell you but…" Alice started as she sat on the spot next to him on the bed and hugged her pillow tightly. "I sure hope Absolem isn't flying about right now"

"Psh! as if all I ever think about in life is 'flying about' around her" Absolem scoffed before he was shushed by Mally.

"See in my dream I was in Und…Wonderland once more. I was walking through a part of the forest I have never seen before… It was dark and I was afraid. The trees were made of mirrors, and I could see that I was wearing the dress mother bought me for the departure party, do you remember the one?" Alice asked. He nodded silently. "I was wearing the same dress but it was pink! And I was running in the woods in a glass slippers! I suddenly hear flapping from behind me and I see a big raven whooshing towards me! I try to run faster and I leave one of my slippers in the mud, but I keep running only to see a wall of thorns ahead of me! I stop and turn around, and pinch myself in the arm. I felt nothing so I assumed I was dreaming but the pinch did not wake me up!"

"And the Raven?" Ron asked eyes wide as saucers.

"I turned around and saw the Raven getting closer and closer, and I hear its loud screams as its giant wings thundered above me! I stepped back but I was pricked by the thorns! Suddenly, I hear a man's voice calling my name! The raven slowly lands in front of me and I realize a man was sitting on the bird's back. He had long black hair and an evil smile! He hopped off the bird and I realize it was Stayne! He walked up to me and pushed me onto the wall behind me, but I didn't feel the thorns. I looked around and we were in the Red Queen's castle, and just like before he had pushed me against the wall and had his arms blocking my escape!" Ron gasped!

"Just like before? When did this happen? If I had known that dirty dog had done this to My Alice I would have…!" The Hatter said pounding his fists on the table.

"So that's what happened!" Mally said cutting him off, "You don't remember Hatter? He burst through the door and said that Alice was under arrest for "Unlawful Seduction!" she explained. "I've always wondered what happened between them"

"Nothing happened between them! I'm sure of it!" The Hatter whispered.

"He pushed against me on the wall and he told me that he "liked largeness"" Alice cringed.

"Just like before… yes... did you get away?" Ron asked

"I'm getting to it Ron!... So he pushed up against me and I pushed him away telling him to stay away from me! I started walking away from him and when I turned around he was gone! And All of a sudden I was at The Hatter's! The Tea table was set, but there was no one there! I walk over slowly to the table, but I step on something with my bare foot! I kneel to the ground and my pink dress gets awfully muddy, but I didn't mind. I check to see what I stepped on and it was a red rose. I pick it up and the red melts off and becomes white! Then the flower turned to dust and it spilled out my hand. I walk over to the Tea table looking around to see if anyone was there, but there was no one. I knock on the door to the windmill but there was no answer! I turn around and decide to wait for Mally or March or Hatter. As I make my way to the table, I see a shadow in the woods, but before I can turn and run Stayne ran up to me and grabbed my wrists! He sweeps everything off the table and pushed me down on to it! He was on top of me and I couldn't push him away! He was disgusting Ron!" she said rubbing her shoulders and shaking her head hard. Ron came closer to her and rubbed her back to calm her down.

"So…"She hesitated. "He was on top of me, pushing my wrists down to the table by me head. He was smiling and I kept turning away because I could feel his breath on me. Then he put my hands over my head and gripped them together with one hand as another reached inside his pocket. I started screaming and kicking trying to get away but I couldn't! Then he pulled out a vial with a red liquid inside. He laughed and told me that after drinking his potion, that I would love him forever! He brought the vial to my lips but I kept shaking my head, and I shut my mouth so hard I thought my lips were bleeding! Just then I heard a horse whinny from a distance! Stayne turned to look at where the sound was coming from and so did I! Then I saw a man in silver armor on a white horse! The sun was reflecting off his armor and made him look like an angel! But as I was staring at the Knight, Stayne grabs my face and pours the liquid in my mouth! I tried to spit it out but he pinched my nose! Suddenly, my head was spinning and before I blacked out I hear Stayne screaming 'You're too late! She falls in love with the first person to kiss her and that would be me!" I feel myself falling to the ground and everything turns black for a moment before I hear swords colliding. I regain sight only to see Stayne in close combat with a Knight, I couldn't see his face through his helm, but I feel as if I know him. I try to move so I can run away but my body feels numb and I couldn't move a finger! Someone screamed asking for the antidote, but Stayne just laughed. "There is none!" he spat. Then Stayne's raven came flying through the battle sending My Knight a few feet away from his sword. He was down and wasn't moving. Stayne laughed heartily and made his way to me! I tried to scream but no sound came out… then he came closer to me" she paused as she caught her breath.

"AND?" the small group collectively asked, Alice sighed and they all leaned closer, needing to hear the end to her story.

"Then I saw a sword pierce through his chest! He fell to the ground and I saw My Knight In front of me. He still had his helm over his head and he was searching Stayne's pockets frantically searching for an antidote. When he found none, he kneeled in front of me and took off his gauntlet. He pulled out my glass slipper from a pocket in his chain mail and slipped it on my foot. Then he stroked my cheek with his bandaged fingers and took my hand. I looked at him as he gently opened up the bevor of his helm. He kept the visor down and I could not see his eyes, but he had the most familiar lips. He let go of my hand quickly, and gently closes my eyes with his fingers. I feel him hold my hand once again and bring it to his breast plate I tried to open my eyes but I was still paralyzed, and soon enough…" she pauses to catch her breath. She looked up at Ron who was once again wide eyed! "Soon enough… I can feel his breath on my face, and I feel soft lips upon mine" she finished. Ron gasped as he clutched his chest. "Then I hear my name being called, and when I open my eyes I see Hatter but a few inches from my face!"

The Hatter whooped loudly and hopped on to his chair in pure joy.

"I looked around frantically searching for My Knight but he was nowhere to be seen. Finally I noticed that Hatter had my hand to his chest, the same way My Knight did. He told me that I had fallen asleep under a tree and that I was having a nightmare. Still not convinced, I ran around searching for evidence of the battle between Stayne and My Knight but I couldn't find any. Then I turned to Hatter who simply laughed at me and… stroked my cheek with his bandaged finger….I don't want to continue Ron" Alice said shyly.

"Oh but you must! You can't tell me the whole story and leave out the end! That would just kill me!"He said pleadingly. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Alright, this is just between you and me, it's not like anyone will ever find out" she said before she cleared her throat. "So, he reached up and stroked my cheek with his finger, and as i noticed the bandages, I couldn't help but throw my arms around his neck and… kiss him! It didn't last long because when he took my hand and placed it on his chest; I felt cold armor beneath my fingers! I flew my eyes open and pulled back only to see My Knight in front of me once more, his bandaged hand clutching mine to his chest. I look around to see his gauntlet on the ground and Stayne a few feet away. I looked at My Knight, and asked if I was dreaming. He shook his head, but with the visor on, I still couldn't see his eyes and I have become quite curious as to who he is. I lifted my hand to his visor but he took my hand and kissed my palm. He shook his head and backed away. Then he spoke, his voice sounded so familiar, but I couldn't tell who it was. "Would you be happy to find out who Your Knight is?" he asked me, he sounded so sad. I nodded my head. "This isn't real. You don't love me, it's the Potion you drank, it makes you fall in love with whoever kisses you. I'm sorry but I had no choice, you weren't moving, and I was afraid you would…" he apologized. I walked up to him and told him that I wanted to know who he was anyway, and I reached for his visor. He sighed deeply before taking my hand and placing it on the visor of his Helm. I slowly lifted up the metal and gazed into wonderfully green eyes. It _was _him! Hatter was My Knight! Before I could lean in to feel his lips once again, he started getting blurry and next thing I knew he was gone and I was sitting up in bed!"

The Tea table was very quiet as they all slowly turn to The Hatter, who was now had eyes as wide as saucers. His mouth was slightly open and his hat was sitting rather awkwardly on his nest of orange hair.

"I-I-I-I…" he stammered. "I don't think It was very nice of us to listen to her secret dream about me" he said, his eyes just as pink as the rest of his face.

"Ron, I don't understand, why did I have such a dream? About Hatter no less! He's a very, very good friend and I don't think he would appreciate such dreams about him!" she whispered.

"Alice, you silly girl! Don't you know what this is?"

"No Ron, if I can understand the nonsense in my head I wouldn't ask you, now would I?" she said playfully. Ron smiled at her and turned in his seat to face her. He put his hands on both sides of her face and tilted her head up staring deep into her eyes. He didn't say anything, or move close to her, he just stared. Finally he nodded his head and got up. He slipped on his shoes and draped his jacket over his arm while giving her an amused grin.

"Ron?" she asked.

"Dear Alice, you have nothing to worry about!" he said as he made his way to her door. "You My Silly Girl, have got yourself a little _crush_!" he said as he opened the door. He turned to her and smirked, "But I'm sure you already knew that!" He chimed before stepping out.

Alice sat on the bed bewildered at what her friend had so blatantly stated. As the shock drew, she got up and made her way to her small vanity mirror and pulled out her hairpin from Ron's hat. She stared at it for a moment before smiling brightly.

"I am so foolish… Nothing but a silly girl with a crush… sounds like I've lost my Muchness!" she giggled to herself. "Oh no, not the butterflies again!" she said as she put a hand to her stomach and a palm to her face.

"Well, well! Our Champion seems to have a 'crush' on Our Hatter!" Purred Chess as he floated above Tarrant, "How does it feel to finally know that your little infatuation is reciprocated hmm?" he asked as he landed on Tarrant's shoulder wrapping his tail around the blushing Hatter's neck.

"Oh be quiet Chess! Besides, who ever told you about that?" The Hatter asked The Cat while trying his hardest to casually stir his tea.

"OH Come on Hatter! You can't possibly think we wouldn't notice all the fits and tantrums you throw every time Lord Ronald is with Alice! Do you really think us to be dense?" McTwisp said. The others at the table nodded waiting for a reply from The Hatter who was still trying to act as though he wasn't affected by Alice's small confession.

"Well… I-I… So what if!... I mean…" The Hatter stammered while staring at his tea. Mirana giggled at the sight of a very red Hatter. The Hatter stood up and quickly bowed to The Queen and shifted his hat to cover his still red face before rushing off. The group let out a hearty laugh as the embarrassed Hatter tried to leave. Suddenly he stops in his tracks. The laughter dies down as they look at The Hatter quizzically. "Chess…?"

"Tarrant?" Chess responded.

"To answer your question…" he said in a tiny voice, not bothering to turn and face the group, "It feels good… to know" he said before he was running off to the castle.

"How wonderful!" Mirana said clasping her hands to her chest.

* * *

**This long chapter should make up for the super short one prior to this. Hope you guys enjoyed. I should have the next few chapters up soon, I have a few endings for this so I still have to figure out which one I want to use. But there are still a few chapters before the end so I have time... Let me know anyways what you want to see. Should Ron go to wonderland with Alice? What do you want to see let me know. Review please! Preeetty please with a cherry on top!**


	8. Mischief, and a Birthday to remember

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You all are awesome! flynfreako, dont worry a similar scene has already been written up in one of the next chapters! LOL a scene like that was actually what made me use the Looking Glass "has a mind of it's own" idea. heehee spoilers. Hope you guys like this chapter! Only a little ways to go! BTW the other day I showed my friend Rusty a chapter and he says :Stupid Girl i'm not like that!. and I go: yeaaah. and he says: why not make Ron Bi and make them have a 3way. and I say: you naaasty. (yeah he's my inspiration for Ron)**

**Summary: Chronicling the months that go by during Alice's adventure in China. Alice comes to a decision to leave the company after the year is through We then see a very jealous Alice, followed by a goofy Ron and a drunken duo dancing around a bonfire! But wait, Hatter, how did you get here? Let the Mischief begin! **

**In which Alice asks Hatter an important question and he blows it!**

**Disclaimer: Dont own nothin.**

**

* * *

**

**Month 6**

"Please show us our Champion" Mirana called.

The group found Alice sitting in a chair in a rather large room. She sat next to Lord Ascot who was addressing a number of older gentlemen also sitting around the massive table. Alice was scrupulously taking notes, nodding her head in approval to what Lord Ascot was saying. She would sometimes hand him a small note under the table which he would then incorporate into his speech. Alice would then smile brightly while still taking notes once again. At one point she stands from her seat and unrolls a large map onto the large table. The men stood up and listened to her as she pointed to different parts of the map and explain their plans for expanding trade routes to further than China.

"I know we've only been here a short time, but I believe we have established a very solid trading post. Lord Ascot and I both believe that we can afford to expand a little further." She explained.

"We have also had correspondence with some of my men in Sumatra and Borneo and I have been informed of our success there! Gentlemen I think it's time we celebrate! To be the first to successfully trade with China! What an accomplishment, and I wouldn't have been convinced of this venture if it wasn't for my late partner's daughter here." He said giving Alice a grateful smile. "Now men, let's listen Ms. Kingsley's ideas to expand, I assure you she will bring us more success!" Lord Ascot said as some of the men shook hands and pats each other on the back. They respectfully fell silent and sat down as Lord Ascot motioned for Alice to speak. A while later, the men were nodding their heads in agreement and shaking Lord Ascot's hand. Some of the men even came up to Alice and shook her hand congratulated her on her ideas. Finally the men start drifting out of the room until it was only Alice and Lord Ascot left. Alice smiled brightly as she gathered her notebooks and rolled up the map. Lord Ascot gave her a questioning look before moving over next to her.

"I know that look Alice" he said knowingly. "Is there something on your mind young lady?" he asked.

Alice shook her head and looked at the gentleman who pulled out a chair for her. She sat down still not being able to contain the smile on her face. "What look, sir?" she asked him.

"You know I knew your father for a long time, we were good friends before we were business partners" he explained. "And he had that very look in his eyes and that smile you have there, when he first met your mother" he said.

Alice's breath caught in her throat at the thought of her father. "He did?" she asked.

"Oh yes he did, he knew right then and there who he wanted to spend eternity with" he chuckled at the memory. "And those were his exact same words… so yes dear, I have seen that look before" he said as he watched Alice blush.

"Lord Ascot, when I agreed to be your apprentice, it was because I wanted to fulfill my father's dream. I wanted to see through what he couldn't, I wanted to have an adventure, and see the world. I know it's very early but it looks like we are going to be quite successful here, and I am so pleased that you believe in me and my ideas. But… I think I have already fulfilled my father's dream of expanding, and it looks like its only getting better so… I think… no, I'm quite sure that, after we are done in China, I would like to go back home instead of continuing on as your apprentice. Forgive me, I am so grateful that you gave me this opportunity and that you believe in me but I feel that after I have fulfilled my father's dreams then…"

"Then it's time to fulfill yours." Lord Ascot finished. "Alice, I understand wholeheartedly! You are a young woman and you have your whole life ahead of you, and I am just delighted that you have finally decided to settle down! Nevertheless, we still have a few months in China to solidify all our concepts and prepare and chart out where else we would expand our trading routes to, so naturally we will be using your visionary mind as much as we can before you have to leave us!" he said smiling at her brightly.

"Thank you so much for believing in me Lord Ascot" she said as she gave the older man a hug. She gathered her things and made her way to the door with a smile that exceeds Chessur's.

"Ms Kingsley was I right?" Lord Ascot called after her. "About the same look your father had? Are you going home to be with someone you love?" he asked inquisitively.

The Hatter's eyes were as wide as saucers as he waited for her response. He had mixed feelings and didn't exactly know what he wanted to hear. "Will she go home to London to be with this Ron forever? Was she even thinking about coming back? I thought she fancied me, so what is she planning?" thoughts were racing through his mind quicker than Mally could outrun a Bandersnatch. His thoughts were broken when he felt something land on his shoulder. He turned to see Absolem with an uncharacteristic look of understanding on his face. "Don't worry Tarrant" was all he said before turning back to the mirror.

Alice turned and smiled trying to hide her flushed cheeks. "I'm going home to find out" she squeaked before running back to her hotel room.

She quickly shut her door and unceremoniously dropped her belongings on the floor before throwing herself on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling for a length of time before turning to reach for something on the floor. She set Ron's hat that she adorned with her hairpin on her chest and hugged it tightly. She giggled before flipping over to her stomach and kicked her feet back and forth playfully.

"Only a few more months and I can come home!" she said excitedly. "I can't wait to see you Hatter! I haven't forgotten you and I hope you haven't forgotten me... Hmmm, I wonder what you're doing at the moment?" she mused. "You must be surrounded by the ladies in The Queen's court. Hmph! Well I should expect as much seeing as you are most likely a hero now and they are probably always giggling around you and trying to pursue you all the time! Oh dear, what am I babbling about?" she sighed before turning back to look up the ceiling. "Just as well, I don't like the idea of these _Ladies of the Court _hanging around him. Oh Alice you stupid girl! He is my friend; I need to get a hold of myself! If he _is_ courting anyone why would it be my business? You are such a stupid girl Alice!" She scolded herself. "Stupid me! Stupid crush! Stupid _Ladies of the Court!_" she huffed.

"So a Crazy Girl for a Crazy Hatter, sounds rather… crazy!" Mally laughed. "she's talking to herself just like you!" she said as she rolled on her back laughing and clutching her stomach tightly.

"Well let's make sure we keep my Court away from you Hatter, we wouldn't want the Champion using the Vorpal sword on anyone when she gets back" Mirana giggled.

* * *

**Month 7**

"I wonder what My Alice is up to today" The Hatter whispered to himself as he took a seat at the Tea table.

Two exquisitely painted doors stood before the group. It suddenly dissolves to show a large ballroom filled with people in magnificent garments. They wore colorful robes and intricately adorned head wear. The men wore long robes that covered their wrists, and long trousers with beautiful embroidery along the length. The men also wore hats that match the color of their robes and all had a long braid that trailed the length of their backs.

The women wore beautiful silks and chiffons. All wore long dresses in many different colors and patterns. Their long slender skirts were not the same as what women in Underland wore, they were not as wide; instead they fell naturally and trailed the ground behind them. Their skirts had different layers of chiffon over silk that has been embroidered in gilded thread. The women also had robes that draped somewhat off shoulder and was held in place by a silk sash that ties around the waist. The women had their haired perfectly coifed and adorned with the finest jewelry and flowers.

They scan through various people, some of which were guests at the party and some were entertainers. There were various acts around the large ballroom, there were men in stilts, a young woman was performing on a stage contorting her body into different shapes, there men within a dragon puppet moving about the room, there was even a man breathing fire!

"Please, show us Alice" Mirana commanded. The view slowly panned to a very long dining table. At the head of the table sat a man with the finest robes and hat in the room. Next to him was a woman who looked just as grand as he. The table had many different kinds if delicacies they have never seen in Underland. They hear a giggle, and they finally see Alice at her place in the grand table sitting next to Ron.

"She looks magnificent!" The Hatter said in awe as he stared at Alice. She was in a dress similar to the other women at the party. Her hair was in a bun high atop her head and was adorned with a golden peacock with rubies on its tail. There were also blue lotus flowers on the other side and azure gems on the bun. The Hatter eyed the dress she was wearing as he was not used to seeing this kind of garment on her. He gasped at the sight of the robe that draped slightly off her shoulder revealing her creamy skin. He blushed a deep red before clearing his throat and gulping down his tea.

Ron whispered something in her ear and stood up and bowed to the man at the head of the table. Alice also stood up and curtsied. The man at the head of the table smiled at them and nodded before turning his attention to the fire breather who was now standing at the opposite side of the table twirling two torches. Alice and Ron finally found some privacy in a balcony within the ballroom.

"It's beautiful!" Alice exclaimed pointing at the giant red dragon dancing around the courtyard below them. There were people celebrating and children running around with sparklers.

"That's even better!" Ron said breathlessly pointing to the sky. Alice looked up to see wondrous bursts of color exploding in the night sky. She watched in awe as patterns emerged from the bursts of light.

"The Hatter would have loved to see this" she whispered still mesmerized by the colorful bursts.

"You can tell him all about it when you get back" Ron said taking her hand.

"How I wish you can see this right now Hatter," Alice breathed in the air hoping Ron didn't hear her.

"I see it Alice, but it would be better if I was the one standing with you right now" The Hatter thought.

The small group watched the fireworks in awe without another word.

* * *

**Month 8**

Alice and Ron were in a beautiful garden sitting on a blanket having tea. Alice looked around mesmerized by the large golden dragon statues placed around the garden. There was a structure not far behind them with tall red columns and a great golden bell inside. They were sitting in a spot right next to a pond watching the fishes as they drank their tea. Alice seemed to be lost in thought as she stirred her tea and stared at the lilies in the pond.

"More Tea my love?" Ron offered.

"Huh? What?" Alice said obviously being snapped out of her thought.

"Tea?" Ron chuckled. "Thinking of someone?" he teased.

"I was just thinking of… nothing" Alice replied furrowing her brow.

"Come now Alice, I know you well enough to know something is bothering you"

"Ron, do you think Hatter is courting one of the ladies in The Queen's court?" Alice asked blatantly. Ron laughed so loudly at the question that some birds few out of a bush near them. He was still laughing when Alice punched him on the arm. "Ron! Honestly do you think he is?"

"I don't think so, I'd like to believe a madman would only have eyes for someone as mad as he" he said raising a brow at Alice.

"Hmph! I bet those women are all over him all the time. 'Oh please Hatter, make me a hat!' they would giggle while batting their lashes at him! I bet he likes the attention, seeing as he is a Hero! I bet those tarts are flirting with him right now!" she said before she caught herself and covered her mouth. Ron laughed harder at her now, wiping his mouth after he spat out some of his tea.

"Alice, don't make me laugh while I'm drinking!" he coughed patting his chest but laughing still.

"Stop laughing at me My Stupid Boy this is serious!" she said trying to stifle a laugh. She then brought her fan to cover her mouth and fluttered her lashes, "Oh please Hatter, show us how you fought that awful Stayne! Teehee! Oh Hatter please speak to us in Outlandish you sound so good when you do!" Alice mocked, batting her eyelashes and clasping her free hand to her chest. Ron was laughing so hard he had to lie down on the blanket.

"Of course ladies, I, your Hatter, will show you how I fought Stayne! Just watch me Ladies, while I spar with this soldier here and show off my skills!" Ron mocked.

"Oh No Hatter please save me from this awful Bandersnatch! Oh help carry me away Hatter!" Alice said with the back of her hand to her forehead mocking a damsel in distress. "Oh do show us your arms Hatter! We bet you are very muscular!" Alice exclaimed trying to make her voice higher as to copy the ladies she imagined.

"Take a look Ladies, let me take my shirt off!" Ron said in a deep voice puffing his chest to seem more muscular.

"Ronald you are so scandalous!" Alice laughed before hitting him on the arm.

The Hatter was quite red at this point from a mix of anger and embarrassment and happiness. He didn't like being made fun of by this Ron fellow, but at the same time he was embarrassed that Alice would think that he was surrounded by women. He was also happy at the thought that Alice seemed so very jealous. He scoffed at Mally and March who was now laughing as madly as Alice and Ron were.

"Ron, is it terrible that I don't want these women pursuing him?" Alice asked in all seriousness.

"It's only natural" Ron answered.

"Bloody Tarts" Alice scoffed which earned another hearty laugh from Ron. He got up from the blanket and started walking towards the pond.

"Alice and Hatter having tea! K-I-S-S-I-N-…" he sang loudly!

"RONALD PHILLIP SCOTT! You be quiet at once!" Alice said as she ran up to him. Ron laughed again while he ran away from her. She chased him around for a bit while he kept singing his new song.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g! Alice and Hatter having tea! K-i-s-s-i…" he chanted as he ran around the garden. She finally catches up to him and gave him a hard push just as he turned and grabbed her arms. With a big splash the pair fell into the pond! Still laughing Ron gets up and offers his hand to the soaking Alice. Her hair was drenched but she laughed maniacally as she tried to squeeze the water out of her skirts. Ron laughs and shakes his head as he pulls off a water lily that had found its way to the top of her head. They drag themselves out of the pond and back to their picnic area. Ron throws all their belongings in a basket and wraps the blanket around the now shivering Alice. They giggle as they make their way back to their hotel.

"I wonder how we're going to explain this?" Alice asked. Ron merely shrugged and ran ahead of her.

"Alice and Hatter having tea! K-i-s…" He chimed.

"When I catch you Ronald!" Alice yelled behind him.

Everyone at the table was silent as the mirror turned black. They slowly turn to The Hatter who was red in the face and nervously stirring a whirlpool into his tea. Suddenly everyone broke into song;

"Hatter and Alice having tea! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They chanted as the March hare threw sugar cubes and scones in the air. They continue singing and laughing at The Hatter who had now covered his entire face with his hat. Mirana clapped and giggled as the others teased the poor Hatter who was too embarrassed to move.

* * *

**Month 9**

The White Queen, Mirana was already in her seat at the head of the table when the rest of the Tea Party finally came along. She was whispering quietly with Absolem who was perched on her index finger. When the group came close, Absolem flew off her finger and landed on a teapot as Mirana got up to welcome her guests.

"My Friends," she started as she motioned for everyone to have a seat. "Absolem has just given me some wonderful news!" she said as she made her way to her looking glass. "Alice has left China a fortnight ago, and is on her way home!" She said excitedly.

"BUT!..." Absolem cut her off. "She isn't on her way home… exactly. She still has a few stops to make to finish her business so let's not get our hopes up that she will appear to us anytime soon. She still has a few months to go" Absolem explained.

"Yes, but-but, she is out of China and travelling back?" Hatter asked. The Queen smiled and nodded before starting her ritual.

"The Champion please" Mirana said before settling on her seat.

Soon enough they were face to face with The Wonder, anchored to port just a little ways off land.

"Who's he?" Hatter asks blatantly as he scanned a young boy in the mirror.

A small piece of blonde hair fell out of the boy's hat and with an exasperated sigh, he tugged off the hat and long blonde curls cascaded down.

"Alice?" Hatter asked loudly.

Alice was dressed in brown breeches, a tunic laced at the chest with sleeves that reached her wrist, a faded blue vest and men's boots. She sighed as she once again tried to twist her hair at the back and cover it with her tricorne hat. "There! Much better, I look just like a cabin boy!" she whispered to herself before taking a deep breath and heading towards the door. She opened it slightly to see if anyone was in the hallway. Once the coast was clear, she ran as fast as she can through the narrow hall, she giggled to herself and she neared the deck of the ship where on the bow was a sailor looking out to sea. She ran up behind him and stopped as he turned around. He finally looked up enough so his hat doesn't obscure his face. Alice beamed as she sees a familiar smile.

"Ron we have to go!" she said as she grabbed his hand. Ron led the way to an area of the ship where a sailor was waiting for them. He helped them get into a small row boat and lowered them down into the water. It wasn't long before they were at the beach and as Alice and Ron step out of the row boat, Ron handed the sailor two gold coins.

"You get the rest if you pick us up in time" he said to the older sailor. The sailor smiled and pocketed his fare before waving to the couple who was already running off.

"Sir you forgot your…!" The sailor called as Ron quickly doubled back and recovered what he forgot. Alice eyed him curiously as he tied a small flask to his belt.

"What? I need to look the part don't I?" he chuckled. "Besides Lad, this be our night of mischief, we need us some rum!" he bellowed trying his best to sound like the sailors around the ship. Alice let out a hearty laugh as they headed for the market.

"What a curious place!" Alice exclaimed. "Singapore is a very busy city indeed!" Alice chimed as she looked through the many stalls that sold various curios. Her eyes lit up as she notices a small red tent. Just outside the tent was a table displaying beautifully painted tea pots and cups. She then notices little baskets filled with different varieties of herbs. A small old woman slowly emerges from the tent and eyes Alice suspiciously. Suddenly her eyes soften and she holds her hand out to Alice. Alice looks at Ron questioningly only before the small woman had her hand and was now pulling her into her tent.

"Now young lady, are you looking for anything in particular?" The old woman asks with a hint of an accent. Alice looks at her confused for a moment as the lady speaks again. "I speak many languages dear, don't be alarmed" the older lady chuckled. "And don't think you can fool me with your disguise" she pointed to Alice's boots. Alice smiled and walked around inside the tent inspecting the small baskets of tea and herbs.

"Well, I want to get a present for a dear friend, but I don't know what I want to get him quite yet" Alice said as she sniffed a bottle of perfume she found on a shelf. The old lady sat in front of a small desk and motioned for Alice to sit on a chair facing her. Alice followed and once she sits, the woman takes out a tea pot from a box on the floor. She hands Alice a tea cup right before snatching a handful of tea leaves from a basket on her desk. She throws the leaves into the pot and swirls it around as small puffs of smoke escape the spout.

"Let us find out what lies ahead for you." The woman whispers as she stops swirling the tea pot. Alice holds out her tea cup and the woman fills it. She motions for Alice to drink and waits. Alice finishes the tea and the woman takes her cup and inspects the bottom. He nods her head as she gets up from her chair and walks about the tent searching the shelves for something. Finally she stops at a shelf and reaches for a small wooden box.

"I have exactly what you are looking for, the perfect present for your dear friend" she said as she spilled the contents of the box.

"Show us Lord Scott" Mirana quickly exclaimed.

"WHY!" The March Hare yelled. Mirana just gave him a look and wagged her finger at him. After a few moments of pacing around, Ron gave a sigh of relief as Alice walked out of the store with a huge smile. She held a little silk bag to her chest before slipping it into a small bag on her belt. She smiled brightly as she walked ahead of Ron, "Are you coming Boy!" she yelled as Ron caught up to her. The sky was turning a beautiful shade of pink and orange as they reach the shore of the beach. Ron reaches for a pocket watch in his vest and nods his head.

"We have a little over an hour before our ride gets back, how about a dip in the ocean" Ron said with a sly grin as he gathered up some driftwood he found to build a fire.

"Ronald you are wicked!" Alice laughed. "We can't possibly swim in these" she said, helping him light their makeshift bonfire.

"Then strip and swim naked" Ron said unashamed. "Ouch!" he winced as Alice pinched him on the arm.

"tell 'er to swim nekid again and I'll skin yeh" The Hatter muttered under his breath in his thick accent.

"Such a scandalous boy!" Alice said as she took off her boots. The Hatter let out a loud gasp as Alice starts to unbuckle her belt. She gently slips the small bag off her belt and buckles it tightly. The Hatter gave a huge sigh of relief as he slumped back onto his chair. She placed the bag inside a boot then runs off into the ocean. "The water feels so good on your feet!" she exclaimed, turning to see that Ron has managed to get out of his tunic. She bushed at the sight of Ron who was now only in his breeches and boots.

"What?" Ron called as he watched Alice cover her pink face. "Oh right, you haven't seen a shirtless man before have you?" he laughed at her. "fine I'll put it back on, we wouldn't want you lusting over me now!" he joked as he out his tunic back on.

"She wont be lustin over yeh, yeh dirty dog" Hatter whispered again, with hints of his accent.

Ron suddenly runs up behind her and scoops her up in his arms and run into the water. Alice screams at the initial shock of being carried, but her screams soon turn into fits of laughter as Ron twirls around the water with her in his arms. He then threw her in the water and jumped in after her. They were laughing and splashing at each other, completely enjoying the freedom of their "little outing" without a chaperone when they noticed that the sun has already set. They floated on their backs for a while, looking up at the stars before finally making their way back to the fire. They sit close together as they take in the warmth of the fire when Alice notices the flask on Ron's belt.

"Is it really alcohol in there?" she asked curiously. "I've never had any alcohol before" Ron laughed as he reached for the flask. He opened the top and sniffed the contents before making a face.

"I'm sure it is!" he cringed. "I bought it from one of the sailors, I figured I could try it since I have never had rum before, and they seem to love it, but now… well it smells horrid!" he said putting the flask up to Alice's nose to smell. She recoiled at the smell and shook her head. They look at each other with eyebrows raised, and look at the flask once more. Alice quickly grabbed the flask from Ron's hands and took a swig. She grimaced as the warm liquid slowly made its way down her throat.

"Well…" she coughed. "It is our one night of mischief; we might as well be truly mischievous! Drink up Lord Scott!" she said as she pushed the flask on to his hands. Ron looked at the flask suspiciously before finally taking a gulp.

The Hatter sighed as he shook his head. 'Oh my sweet innocent Alice, my sweet impish little devil' he laughed to himself.

The older sailor cocked his head in confusion as he neared the shore. In the distance he sees a small fire and two figures dancing around it. As he got closer he noticed the two were singing loudly and laughing madly, often times falling to the ground.

"Alice and Hatter having tea K-I-s-m-t-d…F!." They sang, or slurred. The sailor got out of the rowing boat to call on his passengers and before long they were making their way to the sailboat still singing their heads off. They fall once more into the water, before finally reaching the rowboat with the sailor shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Your carriage… awaits m'ladeeeh" Ron slurred as he helped Alice in to the boat.

"Thanks you vury mush! Lord Hat!" Alice bowed before bursting into laughter. Soon enough they were slowly making their way back into the Wonder, slurring nonsense at each other while the older sailor sighed and shook his head.

"You know, you know. I shouldav hugged him afterrr I salllayed deh Jaberko…Jabraloc…Jaberthing!" Alice slurred.

"Yes-yes-yes! You shudav kissed him and tol him, You know Hatman I thik I want too kissh you now" Ron garbled.

"SHHHH! SHUSH!" Alice laughed as she placed a finger on Ron's mouth. "Quiet! You!" she giggled. "I thik I loooovee hiiim Roonn! I wish he can come to my room tonight and… and… dance deh futterwaaakish. And hold mee while I shleep" she hiccupped.

"Be quiet you bad naughty stuuupid gerl" Ron said as he squeezed her cheeks "Lord Ass…cot will hear you futterknishing in yer room with your looooooveeeerrr and he'll av yer head!" he said as he started to doze. They finally reach the ship and were pulled up to the deck only to see a very livid Lord Ascott and Mrs. Sparrow standing with their arms crossed.

"I think an explanation is in order!" He said firmly to the bumbling pair. They merely giggled and hiccupped as they try to keep their head down.

"Well then, I think the headaches you will have tomorrow will be enough of a punishment for this mischief" Lord Ascott said as he motioned for Mrs. Sparrow to take Alice. The couple laughed loudly as they were led back into their rooms.

"She's drunk!" Mally laughed. "The poor girls babbling about loving Hatter, and she had to be drunk!" Mally laughed. The rest of the group couldn't contain their laughter at the sight of a very intoxicated Alice. "Did you hear her singing the song? She couldn't even find her words correctly!" Mally teased as she rolled on her back in laughter.

"Oh my, poor Alice, she's obviously never had any alcohol before, I can only imagine what she will go through tomorrow" McTwisp said shaking his head.

"Well at least some good came out of it! Don't you think Tarrant?" Chessur purred.

"She was intoxicated and didn't know what she was saying" he said blankly.

"You know alcohol usually forces the truth out of some people so there must be _some_ truth behind what the girl was rambling about" Chessur teased.

"I can only hope" The Hatter whispers. 'I think I love you too Alice' He thought to himself as a smile formed on his lips.

* * *

**Month 10**

The tea party finds Alice lying in bed in her cabin. She was sprawled across the bed with her arms spread wide and her eyes concentrating on a dot on the ceiling. She didn't move a muscle or blink her eyes, she seemed to be very deep in though.

"Look like she's gone mad" Mally scoffed before being shushed by The Hatter.

Finally Alice let out a long sigh and slid her hand inside her pocket. She takes out a piece of paper and reads it silently. After a few moments, she wipes a tear from her eye and grunts. "A very happy birthday indeed" she said sarcastically. Before slipping the letter back in her pocket. A small knock came on the door and she weakly answered, not getting up from her position. Ron walks in with a smile on his face that quickly fades when he notices her demeanor.

"What's wrong, my Love?" she whispered as he quickly made his way to her bed. He lies on his side with his head on his elbow and stares at her questioningly.

"I miss my mother and sister" She confessed. "I always hated the birthday parties they used to throw for me, but this is the first birthday I have ever had away from them" she said sadly.

"Didn't their letter make you at least a little bit happy?" Ron asked.

"It did, for a moment, and then I just missed them even more… At least you are here Ron… Thank you for being here" she smiled at him.

"Well if it is any consolation, Lord Ascott is having a small party for you in the ballroom tonight, and if you hate it as much as your mother's parties, then it would be like you never left home" he joked. She finally smiled genuinely and got up from the bed. He took her hand and pats it gently before leading her to stand up. He faced her and smiled before taking out a small box from his pocket. She eyed the box curiously and looked up at him before he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Love" He whispered in her ear before placing the box on her hand. She smiled brightly as she opened the box to see a beautiful silver bracelet. Ron smiled proudly as he lifted the bracelet off the box and fastened it to her wrist. She held it up to the light to admire it when she noticed the small charms that adorned the silver chain. Ron led her to sit on the bed once more as he took her hand and pointed to one charm.

"One for each of our adventures Silly Girl" He said. "This one is for when we first met" he said pointing to a small flower with a blue gem in the center. "This… is for our beautiful friendship" he said showing her a small silver heart with wings. "this one…" he said pointing to a silver ship with blue gems on the bottom representing the ocean, "this is for when we started our adventure. This one here is for our adventures in china" he said pointing to a silver dragon with amethyst scales. "finally…" he laughed "This is for our 'night of mischief'" he winked as he pointed to a silver flask with an amber gem.

"Never again!" Alice giggled. "I never ever want another drink of that vile liquid for as long as I live… I think I had that headache for a whole week!" she smiled as she shook her head.

He smiled as he pointed out the empty spaces in the bracelet. "And I hope we can find more adventures together" he said wiping a tear off her cheek.

"Oh Thank you Ron!" Alice exclaimed as she threw her hands around to hug him. "I almost don't miss my mother and sister now!" she laughed. Ron Pulls back and takes her hand.

"You better get ready for your party" he said as he headed for the door, "and try to act surprised when you walk in the ballroom, I wasn't supposed to tell you anything" He whispered.

The mirror suddenly turns black and soon showed everyone's reflection.

A sad look was on Mirana's face as she made her way to the Looking Glass. "I'm sorry Dear Friends; the looking glass sometimes… has a mind of its own. Unfortunately, this one will be a short visit" she apologized while she motioned for two guards to take the looking glass to her study. After they were finished with tea, Mally and March started heading for the forest while Absolem fluttered off into the dark. Chessur bid Mirana goodbye before evaporating into thin air. McTwisp had already left for his quarters and The Hatter was sadly dragging himself back to his workspace when he heard Mirana call behind him.

"Hatter, please meet me in my study immediately" she called before drifting off the corridor and disappearing into one of the doors. The Hatter sighed before finally turning around to follow the Queen. He enters the Queen's study and watches as Mirana pulls the curtains off the looking glass. Mirana motions for him to close the door and invites him to have a seat. "As you know Hatter, The Looking Glass can see through to Alice's world when we ask… but only for a certain amount of time. We watched Alice only for a moment today during tea, so I believe the mirror still has enough magic for one more use today…" she trailed before reaching her fingers to the solid glass. The Hatter watched her curiously as she started her ritual and ripples were soon radiating from the mirror. Once she was finished, she turned to The Hatter, gave him a smile and motioned for him to watch the mirror. The Hatter stood in front of the mirror and watched as Alice finished dancing with Lord Ascott. She slowly made her way back to a chair and smiled gracefully as men and women came up to her and greeted her Happy Birthday. Finally the party dies down and people were slowly drifting out of the room finally leaving Alice sitting on her chair with Lord Ascot and Ron.

"Thank you so much for the wonderful evening Lord Ascott" she smiled as she curtsied politely.

"You're quite welcome my dear!" Lord Ascott said as he hugged her. She smiled at Ron who gently took her hand onto his arm. "Well you two should head on to bed" Lord Ascott said.

"If you two wouldn't mind, I would like to just stay here a while… and think" Alice said. The two men looked at each other confused for a second. Lord ascot shrugged and bid them goodnight and made his way to the door.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked before kissing her hand. Alice smiled and nodded. "Goodnight then, Love" he said while walking to the door. He gave Alice on last smile before closing the ballroom doors behind him. Alice lets out a small sigh as she walked across the empty ballroom to a large glass window. She looks at the moon longingly as tears fill her vision.

The Hatter feels brokenhearted at the sight of Alice's sad eyes. He didn't realize that he has walked closer to the looking glass and now had his palm resting on the image of Alice.

"Make the best of your time Tarrant," the Queen Whispered as she gently placed her palm on The Hatter's back. The Hatter was about to ask her what she meant when he felt her push him hard and he was soon being sucked into the looking glass. For a moment he felt as though he was swimming in molasses, but he could still see the image of Alice ahead of him. Finally he felt light again and he felt the ground on his feet. He stares at Alice for a moment, not being able to tell if he was still looking through the mirror or if he was indeed standing but a few feet from her. He swallows the lump in his throat as he slowly reached out; he touched her skin with his bandaged fingers, and felt her tense up. She quickly turns around to see who the intruder is, and her eyes went wide as she took in the sight of the man in front of her.

Before he knew it, Alice had thrown her arms around his waist and was hugging him tightly, burying her face onto his chest. She smiled greatly as she took in his scent of tea and cinnamon. He found that his arms had now made its way around her shoulders and he was gently resting his cheek on her head. They stood this way for a while, just taking in each other's presence. Alice finally pulls away, the wide smile on her face being replaced by a look of sheer confusion.

"Hatter, how…" She started. "Never mind, I don't care as long as you are here!" she giggled as she took his hand into hers.

"I only have a little while unfortunately," The Hatter sadly uttered looking down at his feet.

"Oh…"Alice frowned. "Well then let's make the best of it!" she chimed. "So what brings you here Hatter!" She asked excitedly.

"Why to wish you a Happy Birthday of course!" he said placing his hands on her shoulders. "looks like I'm late for the party…" he teased.

"Hatter… would you like to dance with me?" She said shyly.

"Of course M'lady" The Hatter said as he bowed to her and took her hand. Alice blushed slightly as The Hatter gently wrapped his arm around her waist. She put her hand on his shoulder and soon enough they were twirling madly around the empty ballroom giggling as they enjoyed each other's company. After their mad waltz slowed down Alice found herself moving closer to The Hatter. He responded by tightening his hold on her waist as she rested her head on his chest.

"I can't believe you are here" she whispered as they slowly move about the floor.

"Are you happy that I am? You looked so sad when you were looking out the window" The Hatter asked.

"I was… but now I'm not, In fact I am very, very happy now" she said shyly. "I missed you Hatter" she said.

"I missed you too My A…" he stopped as he caught himself. "My friend." He corrected. He felt Alice tense up soon as the words left is mouth. She moved her head off his chest and slowly ended their dance. The Hatter was cursing himself in his head as Alice made her way back to the window. He slowly walked up behind her and took something out of his pocket. "Alice," he said. She looked down sadly before finally turned to face him. He gently pulled out a dark blue fabric from his breast pocket. "Soon after you left, I started finding little things that reminded me of you, and this is my favorite" he said before placing it in her hand. "I always have it with me" he said shyly. "But, I want you to have it so you can remember to… come back soon" he finished slowly leaning close to her ear as he once did the day she left him "Happy Birthday Alice" he whispered in her ear. Alice smiled genuinely as she accepted the token and hugged him once more.

"Thank you Hatter! I'll keep it with me always!" she promised as she pulled away to look into his eyes. She squints her eyes in confusion as she watched his eyes turn a slight shade of pink. She swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath before opening her mouth to speak. "Hatter" she started, her hands still on his waist. He cocked his head waiting for her to continue which earned him a giggle from the obviously nervous Alice. She cleared her throat before starting again, "Hatter, am I… Am I really only a friend to you?" she finally asked using up all the muchness she could muster.

The Hatter gasped lightly at the question and stared at her for a moment not knowing exactly what to say. 'Of course you aren't just a friend Alice! You are everything to me!' his mind screamed but his mouth wouldn't move. Finally, he shook off all the thoughts swimming around in his head and cleared his mind. Alice stood still in front of him, her eyes searching his for an answer. The Hatter slowly stepped closer to her and brought one hand to her jaw, letting his thumb caress her cheek softly.

"Do you have an answer?" Alice asked still looking up at him, looking more and more defeated the longer he didn't respond. Finally The Hatter tilted her head towards him with his finger and leaned in. Alice closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her face. She leans in to meet him just as she felt his hand move from her chin to her jaw to pull her in closer. Their lips finally come close enough to graze lightly at each other when she feels a sudden rush of air in front of her. Startled, she opens her eyes to see that she was alone once again. Tears run down her face as she realizes that it had all been a dream.

"I never got my answer" she sniffed as she brought a kerchief to her eyes. Suddenly she forgets how to breathe as she examined what was in her hand. It was a dark blue silk fabric. She clutched the fabric to her face as she took in the smell of tea and cinnamon. Her heart flutters excitedly while she made her way to her room with a big smile on her face. "Thank you Hatter" she whispered.

The Hatter feels himself once more within the thickness of the mirror. Finally he set his foot on the ground as he opens his eyes and stares at his refelction. He turns to give Mirana a grateful smile before bowing to her. "By your leave, Mirana" he said before heading into his quarters. He drops himself onto his bed and smiles uncontrollably as he reminisced Alice being in his arms.

"I love you Alice Kingsley... _that_ has always been my answer"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I feel almost sad as the story is coming to an end soon. Probably 2 or 3 more chapters. Please review yall!**


	9. Is Love really worth all this pain, Ron?

**Hello everyone. Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed. This will be the second to the last chapter, the one after this will be the finale, so thanks again to everyone who read it! I will have a sequel to this, but it doesnt really have a plot. just a bunch of random events after the finale, and some mischief between Alice and Ron during their travels. Will be great fun so keep an eye out for it if you liked this story! **

**Summary: Alice finally admits to Ron her feelings for Hatter but it isn't a happy event as she seems to think that Hatter only likes her as a friend. Will Hatter be able to tell her how he truly feels? Wait, what's that patch of land in the horizon?**

**In which a Silly Girl falls in love with a Mad Hatter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice and Wonderland or any of the characters used in this story (Except Ron, HE's MINE I TELL YA! LOL)**

* * *

**Month 11**

Alice lifted her head and looked up at the sky letting the warmth of the sun grace her skin. She took out a fan from her pocket and gently stretched it open to fan herself.

"Hot isn't it?" said a voice from behind her. She turned and beamed at Ron who was holding out a glass of water for her. She took it and smiled before gulping down the cool liquid. He smiled at her before turning to the sea. "I have a surprise for you" he said coyly. Her eyes lit up suddenly and she gave him an excited look.

"What is it?" She asked. He just laughed and kept his eye on the water. He pretended to ignore her and sighed as he watched the birds fly over head.

"Tell me you Silly Boy!" she cried like a child.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Patience, Love!" He said wagging a finger at her, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Ron! Just tell me!" she said impatiently. He shook his head and motioned for her to follow him. He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her to the back of the boat which was now empty. Her eyes lit up as she sees a blanket covering the wooden floor. A small basket was off to the side and two tea cups were resting on top of the basket. "Oh how lovely!" she exclaimed.

"I've been missing those days in your garden where we used to just lazy about" he said leading her to sit on the blanket. "I have requested for the captain to keep this are off limits to anyone for the rest of the day." He said proudly as he opened the basket. A young lady silently came up behind the couple and set down a teapot next to them before bowing and leaving. Alice thanked her and took the teapot to serve the tea. He gave her a teacup and she took a sip. He took out cucumber sandwiches from the basket and offered her some. After tea, they cleaned up the blanket and lay down scanning the clouds like they used to.

"Ron?"

"Hmm?" he replied not taking his eyes off the clouds.

"We haven't talked about what's going to happen when we're done here." she said.

"That's easy… We get you home." He answered.

"Ron you know what they will say once we go back"

"I meant we get you home to your Wonderland. You did promise your Hatter that you would be back."

Tarrant jumped from his slumped position on the chair and leaned over the table.

"Ron… be serious" she scolded.

"I am being quite serious Stupid Girl, you are going home"

"And what about you? You never told me what you were planning on doing Ron!"

"Don't worry about me Silly, I could leave, maybe travel on my own. Or maybe I can visit your Wonderland, who knows? Don't worry about me, love"

"Ronald, you will tell me what you are planning this instant" Alice said with all the Muchness she can muster.

"Alright, alright! I'll admit… When I told my parents that I was going with you to China, I had never planned to go back. I thought I would stay in China, or travel somewhere else. I knew you would eventually go back to your Wonderland, and I wasn't worried. But… lately I've been thinking that It isn't so good of an idea after all. I don't want you to go back to London alone, and being the gentleman that I am…" he said giving her a charming smile "I just couldn't let both my family and yours put the blame on you and your _oddness_ for my disappearance!" he chuckled. "Imagine what they would say about you then! You would be the talk of the town!" he laughed a bit louder now. Alice started laughing and finally relaxed a bit.

"Really Alice, don't worry about me. I will go back to escort you to Wonderland because I want to make sure that you will be taken care of and be happy. I wouldn't want to leave you there not knowing if there is someone as capable as me to look out for My Stupid Girl." He laughed again. "Only after I'm sure you will be properly cared for, will I make plans for myself."

"Ron… you are wonderful. How did I ever manage to find a friend like you?" she chimed "You know you could stay…in Underland, with all of us! We would have so much fun and you would meet all my friends and we would have the most magnificent time!" she said.

"I doubt I would be welcome there Alice." He sighed. "Besides, you already have your Hatter there with you!" he joked. Alice blushed slightly at the thought.

"No, he's just a friend…"she said dejectedly. "I asked him during my Birthday, and he never gave me an answer. He just looked at me, and just when I thought he was going to…_kiss _me, he left." she said, her voice quivering slightly.

The guests around the table turned quickly to The Hatter and The Queen with questioning eyes. The Queen simply shook her head and wagged her finger as she noticed the heartbroken look in The Hatter's face. "I wanted to answer you Alice, I really did! I just needed more time" he pleaded.

"It doesn't mean anything!" Ron remarked nonchalantly, "Maybe it wasn't his choice to leave, remember that story I once told you, about the Peasant girl with the glass slipper?" He asked Alice. She sadly nodded her head. "Well maybe it's the same thing, maybe he had to be back by midnight" Ron said dreamily.

"It wasn't midnight Ron," Alice choked, "He just didn't want to answer, or maybe him leaving was his answer. I don't know. Maybe it isn't a good idea to go back…" she whispered. The Hatter's eyes quickly turned a dim shade of blue and his bowtie a soft grey as a frown plagued his face.

"Nonsense Silly Girl! You will go back, that is where you belong! You have no idea how happy you look once you talk about this place! It's your home my love, and I will get you back" Ron said determined.

"Ron, thank you" Alice whispered.

"What ever happened to that token from your Hatter, I remember you beaming brightly when you showed it to me the next day? What if _that_ was his answer?"

"No, he gave it to me before I asked… right after he called me his '_Friend_'…" she said sadly. "No matter, I _am_ happy in Underland, and you're right Ron, I should go back. Even if Hatter only wants to be my friend, I will take what I can get and be the best friend I can ever be" she said with a sigh. A smile graces her lips but her eyes still showed sadness. She leaned in closer to Ron and wrapped an arm around his waist before he draped his over her shoulder. "My heart hurts slightly Ron, is that natural?" she asked.

"I promise we'll stop that hurting soon, don't give up hope just yet" Ron said as he gently kissed the top of her head.

Mally gave The Hatter a sour look. Even though she acts like she doesn't like Alice, she was still grateful for the Champion and has somehow become fond of her. She took out a small needle sword and poked The Hatter's finger. "What did you say to her Hatter?" she asked in an angry tone.

"Nothing…" The Hatter said sadly as he stood from his chair. "I said nothing…_that _was my biggest mistake" he said as he dragged himself back to his workspace.

After shutting the door behind him, he takes out the box labeled "Only Alice" from under his desk and spilled the contents onto the table. He took a thin tree branch and started trimming unwanted twigs until he had the perfect stem.

"I'm sorry Alice, I never wanted to make your heart hurt, if only I had a little more time" he said as his eyes roamed around his tools. He stopped and smiled brilliantly, bringing his fingers to his lips as his eyes turn a shade of pink. He blushed at the memory of Alice standing so close to him, her breath on his skin, and the light grazing of their lips right before he was pulled back into the mirror. "Bloody mirror!" he exclaimed. "If only I had pulled her in to kiss her instead of babbling…" he trailed in his heavy accent. He pulled out a long golden ribbon from the box and started meticulously wrapping the stem in it making sure to cover every area of brown. Once the whole stem has been wrapped tightly in gold, he set it down and started to work on snipping and hemming different shades and textures of blue fabric until his fingers needed new bandages. "I promise to make it up to you Alice, I promise to make your heart stop hurting" he said to himself before replacing his project back in the box.

* * *

**Month 12**

Lord Ronald Scott stands in front of a door and nervously wrings his gloved hands. He hesitates to knock and dejectedly drops his hands to his side. The past few months have been hard on his friend as she'd seemed to have lost her "Muchness" as she would have called it. She had her usual meetings with Lord Ascott and the company men, she had her daily tea with them, and they had their daily walks around the ship, but she seemed so distracted, and whenever he asked her about it, she would just give him a smile and change the subject. He felt his heart ache every time they would stand on the bow of the ship and watch the stars, for he didn't see the usual twinkle in her eyes, instead it was dull and sad. The exact opposite of what her eyes were the day they first met. He chuckled at the memory of how she screamed at him and said goodbye, trudging away with her hands on her hips. Then he remembered how her eyes softened and her true smile started emerging once they became good friends. He even missed her "Hatter Smile" as he hasn't seen that since the day after her birthday. He let out a deep sigh as he put his hand on the knob.

"Please show us our Champion" Mirana called as she took in the sight of her visitors. Chessur had positioned himself on the back of The Hatter's seat. Mally was sitting on her teacup leaning on her needle sword. Thackery and Nivens silently sipped their tea as their eyes focused on the mirror. Tarrant was slumped on his seat stirring his tea with a faraway look in his eyes. Mirana found herself feeling a little depressed at the sight of her friend and it showed as the clouds loomed over them. Absolem carefully landed on her shoulder and looked at her questioningly. She smiled at the butterfly softly and let out a breath and soon enough, the clouds were lifting and the sun shone on the tea table once more.

They found Alice in her cabin; she was sitting on her bed with her back to the headboard. She had her knees bent to her chest and her arms hugged at them tightly as she buried her face between them. She sniffled slightly and Tarrant's heart fell to his stomach at the sound of her small whimper. A small creak was heard and Alice quickly lifted her head to face the door. She gave a small smile as Ron entered the room with a concerned look on his face. He ran to her bed as he saw the trails of her tears on her cheeks. Alice shook her head and giggled softly as she anxiously wiped the tears from her face. She replaced her arms around her knees as she turned to the window, not wanting Ron to see her crying.

"What's wrong Alice, my love?" Ron asked as he brought his gloved hand to her face to wipe away more tears that were now flowing freely from her eyes.

"Nothing Ron, just feeling a little homesick" she lied, still not being able to face him. Ron sat in front of her on the bed and moved his head to cover the window forcing Alice to finally meet his eyes. He watched as Alice's mouth quivered slightly and more tears clouded her eyes.

"You can tell me anything Alice, you know that," he chided. Alice just looked down to her bed where she had placed her peacock hairpin on top of her blue kerchief. Mally turned angrily to Tarrant who was staring blankly at the mirror, still stirring his tea. His eyes were a dull grey as he watched Alice burry her face in her arms once more. "Alice, come on Love, tell me what's wrong" Ron said as he ran his hand through her hair.

She finally looks up at him and faked another smile. "I promise Ron, just a little... homesick" she said before bursting into tears once more. Ron moved closer to her and hugged her tightly as she hugged her knees. He gently rubbed her back and smoothed her hair as he gently shushed her soothingly. After a few moments, Alice finally pulls away with a smile on her face. She beamed brightly as Ron wiped away the last remnants of her tears from her flushed cheeks. She let out a sigh of relief before taking Ron's hands and slipping off his gloves. "I made them dirty, I'm sorry that I'm such a Silly Girl" she said as she placed the gloves down on her bed.

"Don't be, it's just one of the things I love about you Ms. Kingsley," he smiled as he rubbed circles on her cheeks with his thumb. She leaned into his hand and placed hers against the one on her cheek.

"Such a tender moment between Friends" Mirana sighed, putting a little more emphasis on 'Friends' as she covertly took a glance at The Hatter to her right. Once again, he was staring blankly with a faraway look in his eyes. The Queen merely shook her head and dropped her shoulders.

"Let's just talk about happier things Ron" Alice suggested. "It will help" She explained. Ron smiled at her understandingly before lying on one side of her bed with his eyes to the ceiling. Alice follows suit and lies next to him with her hair sprawled around her face. She looks at him once more with a smile on her face before turning to the ceiling.

"Not the same without the clouds…" Ron whispered.

"Yes, the first thing we must do upon getting home should be visiting our secret fountain" she chimed. Ron slowly takes her hand and lifts it up, bending their arms at the elbow.

"We should bring some rum and make a scene for the Chattaways" Ron laughed.

"Do you even remember what we did or what we talked about that night?" Alice asked laughing.

"Not at all! I don't remember anything after we got out of the water" Ron explained. "All I remember were the disapproving looks I got from the poor sailor who had to row us back to the ship when he came to my quarters to collect the rest of his fare the next day! He kept giving me these looks and shaking his head at me!" Ron exclaimed. Alice laughed at the thought of Ron getting looks from the old sailor. "He did tell me that we were singing a song! You know which one, don't you?"

"How could I forget your outrageous song you silly boy!" Alice giggled as she swatted his chest with the back of her hand.

"You never did tell me what you bought when we were in Singapore?" Ron asked.

"It… was… nothing. It's not important now" she sighed as her hand fell to her forehead. "Ron?" she asked as she moved to her side and rest her head on her hand.

"Yes?" Ron said.

"You said you will escort me back to Underland… will you really?" she asked.

"Of course, I want to make sure you'll be happy" he said as he moved his arm around her. She lay back down on his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. She hesitated before putting her hand on his chest.

The Hatter let out a heavy sigh at the sight of his Alice, lying in the arms of another man. For a second he felt anger but quickly put it out of his mind. "I did that, I put her there… it's my fault and I don't have the right to be angry" he said deadpan as he stared blankly at his Alice.

"Will… you stay?" she asked shyly. Ron sighed and squeezed the hand on his chest.

"I would, if you needed me. But you don't need me Alice, you have your friends and…"

"No I do! Ron, I need you there, you are my closest friend, you know me better than anyone and… please Ron, stay…" she whimpered. Ron squeezed her hand once more and rubbed her shoulder; he feels her lean into his chest and feels her whimpering again.

"Don't cry Alice, please" he said still holding her hand.

"You said if I need you then you would stay!" she said.

"I wouldn't be welcome in Wonderland silly girl" he whispered, "besides you already have your Hatter" he said. Alice gets up quickly looks down at Ron angrily.

"Be quiet you! What is it with all this "_your_" Hatter business lately! He isn't… _my_… Hatter" she said as she sat up. She lowered her eyes and stared at the items on her bed. Ron sat up next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Remember that night before we left for China?" he asked. She nodded hesitantly eyeing the peacock feather hairpin and the blue fabric. "Did you ever figure it out, Love?" She shook her head and shrugged.

"I think I… I can't stop thinking about _him_ I think I might have… no. he's only a friend, he made that very clear. But… I'm certain that I have stronger feelings now than I had before." she said. A collective gasp was heard around the table.

"Is she talking about…?" Mally yelled taking a glance at The Queen who just smiled, then at The Hatter had seemed more attentive now than before. He stopped stirring his tea and is focused on the vision of Alice in the mirror.

"Ah that's a good girl, I knew you would figure it out on your own" Ron said giving her a Pat on the back.

"But…Ron, this is foolish! I feel like a silly stupid little school girl! This can't possibly be right! And… He could never feel the same for me! If he did he would have told me when I asked! I feel so foolish!" She rambled as she covered her pink face.

"What is she…?" The Hatter asked, obviously very confused.

"Just watch Hatter" Mirana said patiently.

"I-I-I… I don't know! Ron don't want to feel this way because I know that it is impossible for him to return any sort of feeling for me! I'm only his friend! It's **impossible**, Ron!" She said in one breath.

"That's not true Alice! I… I…" The Hatter stammered as he gripped the armrest on his chair.

"Only if you believe it is Silly Girl!" Ron said. She gasped at hearing what her friend just said before letting memories of Frabjous day fill her mind. "Besides, if he didn't have any sort of feelings for you, would he have tried to Kiss you that night on your birthday?" The guests at the table gave The Hatter an inquiring look which he ignored, as he was too focused on Alice.

"Maybe he pitied me… maybe he was trying to spare my feelings, but he couldn't go through with it so he left…" she said letting out a shaky breath.

"That's not it Alice! I just needed more time!" The Hatter exclaimed bringing a palm to his face.

"Let me ask you something Alice, do you _just_ like him or do you, by any chance…?" he asked. She thought for a while before shrugging. "Sod It Alice! Please stop retreating away from me and just tell me how you feel, you've always been able to, what's stopping you now?" he yelled, instantly feeling foolish for losing his temper.

"Fine! I admit it, **I like Hatter**!" She screamed, which earned her a loud gasp from the guests around the tea table. The Hatter leaned into the table with his eyes as large as saucers as he took in her confession.

"I wake up certain nights seeing the look on his eyes when I left and I regret leaving Ron! I find myself smiling like a fool when I think of his extraordinarily beautiful green eyes and sobbing like a madwoman when I remember how I left him to be executed In the Red Queen's castle. I hold my breath every time I see a Top Hat thinking that he might be here, and I feel a million butterflies in my stomach whenever I remember feeling his breath on my cheek as he whispered Fairfarren! I laugh by myself when I think of how silly, and gentle,and kind he is, and I feel scared out of my wits when I think about _who_ or what kind of women he might be surrounding himself with down there. I forget how to breathe when I think of his lips so close to mine before he disappeared on my birthday and I feel faint when I think of how close he held me when we danced. It shattered my heart into a million little pieces when I told him I missed him and he responded by calling me his _friend_… I… I'm still trying to put the pieces back together Ron! Do you know that I can't wait for the sun to set so I can go back to sleeping, just so I can dream about him? It hurts so much to feel this way and yet, I relish in it! This is the most wonderful yet most horrifying feeling I have ever had my entire life!... There! I said it! Are you happy now?" she cried out. She took quick shallow breaths as she clutched her chest realizing that she had just poured her heart out.

Ron took her face in his hands and gazed in to her eyes. He stroked her cheek with one thumb as the other hand slowly ran through her hair and cradled her head. He slowly moved closer to her ear, she shivered slightly at his breath on her neck.

"That sounds more to me like **Love**, Silly Girl" he whispered before he drew her in and hugged her tightly. Tears suddenly flowed from her eyes before she hugged him back. Tears flowed uncontrollably as she sobbed onto his shoulder.

"I didn't know Love can hurt this much Ron" she said tightening her hold on his waist. "If only I knew how he felt about me, I wouldn't go as mad as I just did" she chuckled, tears still flowing down her face. "It hurts Ron, to feel this way about someone knowing that they will never return your Love" she cried. He gently stroked circles on her back as he cradled her head and smoothed out her hair. "If only I had an answer, a sign, perhaps, that there is a chance… I wouldn't feel as miserable as I do now." She whimpered. "Ron you _have_ to come and stay with me in Underland! I don't know how I can bear being his friend every day and feel this tightening in my chest! Please Ron, I can't deal with it alone, I'm not strong enough, I need my best friend there!" she said still shivering in his arms. "Ronald… Is it mad that I would rather be his friend than nothing at all? Am I really just a Stupid Girl? "she bawled.

"Shhh it's ok Love, everything is going to be alright, trust me." He whispered as she choked back more tears. "I promise you are going to be fine." he said gently running his fingers through her hair. She gently pulled away from the hug and laid her head on his lap, still whimpering lightly. He put his hand to her hair once more and started to stroke it soothingly.

"Ron… is loving someone really worth all the hurt?" she asked still sniffling.

"Yes" he simply said.

"Then… I love him. I love Hat…" she paused to correct herself. She took a deep breath before closing her eyes and clutching the blue kerchief to her chest."I love Tarrant" She said before falling into slumber.

"I've always rooted for you Hatter" Ron whispered. "But you have hurt her so deeply, that I'm no longer convinced you deserve her love." Ron spat, with a look of anger in his face.

The Hatter could watch no longer. He got up and bowed mechanically at the Queen before rushing off to the Palace.

"My room tomorrow morning Absolem!" he bellowed as he marched off pointing a finger at the tiny butterfly without turning his head. Even Absolem remained quiet at the sound of Tarrant's roaring voice, and he merely nodded and gulped. The Hatter could barely hear his sweet angel's sniffling coming from the mirror as his heart was beating so loudly, he could swear the whole of Underland heard every beat. He slams his door as he reaches his workroom and grabs a box labeled "Only Alice" and opened it. He swept his arm over his work desk to rid it of any tools or fabric he might have left earlier, and spilled the contents of the box on to the empty table.

"I've hurt her so much! I've made her shed tears for me! Oh please Alice, stop crying." He said panting as he frantically searched his pockets for his tools. "How can I make you smile once more?" he said as he started snipping at ribbons and textiles. His hands worked meticulously as his eyes changed occasionally from pink to red to pink again. He worked all night, often muttering her name to himself. He worked tirelessly through the night, only stopping to wrap bandages on his bleeding fingers. "I love you Alice, I need you to know that, please" he begged as he worked on his project. As the first rays of sunlight crept its way through The Hatter's window, a small blue butterfly appeared on his balcony.

"I'm here Tarrant" Absolem called nervously.

"In here" said a small voice from inside the room. Absolem flitted slowly into the room to find The Hatter sitting at his desk marveling at something on his lap. He quickly covered the box as Absolem lands on his shoulder. "Bring this to Alice" The Hatter ordered. Absolem opened his mouth to protest but was quickly interrupted by The Hatter. "I'm not _asking"_ he said coldly as his eyes turned red at the small butterfly. Absolem sighed as he landed slowly on long black box. He looked at the Hatter once more to protest but was met with a low growl and a slur of Outlandish. Finally he fluttered his wings as smoke surrounded him and before The Hatter could blink, the butterfly was gone and so was the box.

Alice felt the rays of the sun kiss her cheeks as she gently opens her eyes. She turns her head slightly to look out the window before realizing that she wasn't alone. She lifted her head from what she thought was a pillow and saw Ron laying next to her with his arm around her. She slowly pushed herself off him with the hand that was on his chest and blushed slightly as she remembered falling asleep on his lap. Ron moaned slightly before opening his eyes to find Alice sitting on the bed staring at him. She gave him an embarrassed smile as he got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry Alice, I didn't want to wake you so I…" he stammered.

"It's alright, I'm glad you stayed" she whispered shyly.

"I've told you before, If you need me to stay, I will" he said.

"Does this mean you…?" Alice started.

"I suppose so, Silly Girl" he giggled. Suddenly they hear a rapping on the door and Mrs. Sparrow walks in with a small basin. Her eyes widen as she takes in the sight of the two on the bed. "I suppose I will see you for breakfast Love!" Ron said as he jumped from the bed. "Yes, yes, Mrs. Sparrow, you see I woke up quite early and came here to invite Ms. Kingsley to breakfast, and that's why I'm here, and most definitely not because I slept here!" he rambled. Mrs. Sparrow shook her head crossly as Ron ran past her to the hallway. She eyed Alice disapprovingly before setting the basin down by her bed.

"Get ready dear, It looks like you will be having breakfast with Lord Scott earlier than usual" she huffed before leaving the room.

Alice smiles to herself and takes the brush from her nightstand. "I'm sure if the Chattaways heard about this…" she trailed. She smiled at herself in the mirror as she starts to feel like herself again when she notices a long black box on her writing desk. "Curious, that wasn't there last night" she whispered as she picked up the box. She tugged lightly at the green bow wrapped around the box and let it fall to the floor. She lifts up the cover and put her hand to her lips to cover a gasp. Inside the box was an exquisite blue rose. It had a golden stem, with leaves made out of silk. The rose itself had petals of fabric. The rose's petals varied in different shades of blue that seemed to get darker as it neared the center. She carefully lifted the rose from the box afraid that she might break it. As she lifted the flower to her nose she noticed the faint smell of tea and cinnamon before seeing something fall to her foot. She placed the rose back in the box and picked up the scrap of paper that had fallen to the floor. Her heart pounded in her chest as she read the words on the scrap.

_**Please Alice, don't cry. It breaks my heart to see tears in your beautiful eyes. Please forgive me for hurting you Alice.**_

_**With all the Love that I posses,**_

_**Your Hatter, Your Knight,**_

_**Tarrant**_

Alice was swept by a slur of mixed emotions. She didn't know whether to be happy or sad, or angry.

"Is this the answer I was looking for? Or is this something he would give a sad friend? How did he even know I was crying! Why did he write 'Your Knight' does he know about my strange dream?" Alice rambled on while pacing her room. She put a hand to her forehead as she fell to the bed.

"With all the Love that I posses…" she read. Tears suddenly flowed from her eyes. "Please don't do this to me Tarrant, I'm just so confused! What does this mean? I asked you if I was only a friend to you, and you don't answer me… and all of a sudden this! I don't know what to think anymore…" she sighed. "My Hatter, My Knight…" she repeated to herself. "He's just mad!" she chuckled, a smile finally appearing on her lips. "I must be just as mad to fall in love with him." She whispered.

* * *

**London, once more.**

Alice stands at the bow of the ship as she watches the horizon. Suddenly a smile crosses her face as she sees a small patch of land.

"There! I see it!" She exclaimed pointing to the horizon. Ron walks up behind her and slips his arm around her. She leans into his shoulder and takes a deep breath. It has been a month since she came to the realization of being in love, and thoughts of Underland and her Hatter never once left her mind. She came to decide that she would go back to Underland as promised, and that she would not confess her feelings for Hatter until she was certain that there was a glimmer of hope that he might feel the same. Her heart flutters every time she gazed at the flower he made her and the note she received, but she still did not want to get her hopes up, in the chance that he didn't really mean what he wrote. She was so frightened that he would reject her upon arriving back, that she even decided to at least spend a week or two with her family before leaving them forever. She thought that it would give her more time to muster up all her Muchness before facing Hatter.

"There it is…" Ron said glumly. He was partially happy to be home, but also quite sad that the adventure is over. He could never bring himself to leave Alice to face everyone alone, but he still hasn't any idea as to what he would do once she was gone. He had promised her that he would stay in Wonderland with her, and part of him entertained the idea that he should, but he wasn't quite sure what to expect. Part of him is screaming in his head that it is the perfect place to escape this drab world that doesn't understand him, he's seen a lot in the time that he was away and Wonderland would be another great adventure. But a part of him is more rational, and it tells him that he belongs neither here nor there. Confusion clouds his mind as he sees the patch of land get larger by the moment.

"Ron?" Alice whispered as she turned to face him.

"Yes Alice?" He answered.

"This is for you… Thank you Ron, for everything" she smiled as she placed a small velvet box in his hand. Ron cocked his head and slowly opened the box. He beamed at the sight of the precious gift from his friend.

"I got it when we were in China! Do you like it?" Alice asked.

"I love it Silly Girl! Thank you!" he said excitedly as he took out the trinket from the box. It was a silver scarf pin brooch, it had intricate metalwork and two silver chains that connected one side to another. The ornamental head boasts the same metalwork as the pin and is adorned with a beautiful blue sapphire that shone vibrantly in the sunlight.

"It's beautiful Love, but why?" Ron asked still inspecting the gift.

"To thank you Ron, you're my best friend, we've been through so much in our adventures, and I just wanted to thank you for always being there for me… And that I love you" she said.

"I love you too Alice, you're my best friend, and I hope we will stay friends for always" he responded as he drew her in to a tight hug.

"Ron… I realized that I had forced you to come back with me to Underland, and never once asked you what you wanted… I'm sorry. I… I want you to make your own decision, whether you want to stay here or go with me, it should be all up to you. I'm sorry if I was selfish" She apologized. Ron hugged her tighter and sighed.

"Alright my Silly Girl, I will tell you of my decision when it comes time for you to go home, for now, I'll think about it…. So Alice, are you excited to see what our parents have in store for us?" he laughed.

"I'm just _thrilled_" she said sarcastically before letting out a small laugh. He pulled away from the hug just in time to see Lord Ascott walk up to them.

"Happy to be home?" he asked the pair. They gaze at each other for a while before giving Lord Ascott a wide grin.

"_Thrilled_" they said in unison before laughing. Lord Ascott just shook his head at the two before joining in the laughter.

Alice waved her blue kerchief at her mother and sister as the Wonder came to port.

"Let's make this look good, just as before, Silly Girl" Ron said as he draped his arm around her shoulder. Alice smiled up at him before once again waving her kerchief at her family. Her mother and sister had a wide smile at the sight of Alice and Ron in each other's arms. Once the ship was anchored, Alice quickly ran through the ramp to her family's open arms. She hadn't realized how much she missed them until she saw them again. She hugged her sister tightly before gasping at the bump on her sister's dress.

"Oh Margaret! I'm so happy for you!" She said hugging her sister once more. Ron finally caught up and removed his top hat to greet Alice's family.

"Ronald!" someone called. Ron smiled at a couple quickly walking towards him.

"Mother!" He called as he hugged her. She smiled at him with tears in her eyes as she pat his cheek with her gloved hand. Ron turned to his father and held out his hand. "Father, how do you do sir?" he asked. His father just drew him into a hug and pats his cheek.

"A hug seems more in accordance with the occasion, my boy!" His Father said happily. Ron smiled at the sight of his parents, genuinely happy to see him. He lifted a finger and quickly took Alice by the hand and led her to his parents.

"So happy to see you again Lord and Lady Scott" Alice politely curtsied. The older couple smiled at her brightly and waved at her family.

"We must be off!" Alice's mother called, "You have many to tell us of your adventures Alice!" She said as she bid Ron and his family goodbye. She grabbed Alice's arm and started leading her to the carriage.

"Goodbye Love!" Ronald called out rather loudly as the women squealed in delight. Alice giggled as she put her fingers to her lips and blew him a kiss.

"Goodbye My Lord!" She called, watching him try to hold in a laugh. 'I've forgotten how good we've become at putting on a show' she mused as she walked arm in arm with her mother and sister.

* * *

**Please review.**


	10. Dueling for the heart of The Champion

**Well here it is Friends, the last chapter :( sigh... (well not really, I added an epilogue so technically this aint the last one lol. After reading this pls continue ahead to the epilogue. I uploaded them at the same time) THANK YOU SO MUCH to every one who fave'd and reviewed YOU GUYS ARE BOMB! seriously! wooohoo! final two chapters are up! I hope you enjoy the ending. Any unanswered questions should be answered in the Epilogue chapter. Thanks again to every one who read!**

**Summary: Alice and Ronald are finally be back in London, but more problems arise as their parents have plans for their future! With no plan, or a way back to Underland, will they have to go through with their parent's plans, or will Alice's friends in Underland find a way to get her home? Will Hatter get to Alice in time?**

**In which a duel ensues for The Champion's heart**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Alice in Wonderland, then this story would be in theaters as a Part 2... But, I dont own anything so... oh well. I dont own Alice in Wonderland or any of the Characters in this story. (Except Ron)**

**

* * *

**

"Is something the matter Tarrant?" A white Knight exclaimed right as he blocked a blow from Tarrant's sword with his shield"

"What'r yeh talking about lad! Nothins the matter" The Hatter grunted in his heavy accent as he crossed swords with the Knight. The Hatter brought his leg up and kicked the knight in the chest, breaking their locked swords. The Knight stumbles back for a second but came back at Tarrant whipping him with his shield.

"I've been sparring with you for a while" he huffed as he blocked yet another blow from The Hatter "And you seem more… enraged as of late" He chucked as he elbowed his opponent in the rib. Tarrant fell back a bit and quickly turned to see the Knight standing above him with his sword in the air as if to strike.

"No!" The Hatter huffed as he swept his leg across the floor, sending the Knight falling to his back. The Hatter gets up quickly and kicks the Knight's sword away, pointing the tip of his sword at the fallen Knight's neck. "Nothing's the matter with me, friend, you've just been losing your touch!" he joked as he held out an arm to help the Knight to his feet.

"Whatever you say Hatter" The Knight said as he walked away shaking his head. The Hatter slumped his shoulders and sat in the middle of the practice ring watching the sand in the air finally settling around him. He sighed deeply as he looked up in the sky.

"Please come home soon, Alice" Suddenly he feels a fluttering in his chest and his breath catches in his throat. He leans onto his sword to stand up from his seated position as he tries to discern the feeling in his chest. A wide grin soon appears on his face and he feels as though all his misery is being swept off his being by heavy rain.

"Now you look more like yourself Tarrant! What happened?" The Knight said as he came up to him with a glass of water. He looks at the suddenly happy Hatter in confusion as he chugged his water. The Hatter took the glass from the Knight and poured it over his head before running off to the palace.

"Let's spar another time friend!" The Hatter called as he raced to the Palace. The smile on his face never left as he made his way through the gardens towards the large doors of the throne room. His heart pounds excitedly in his chest as he feels a million butterflies swoop into his stomach. Goosebumps spread throughout his skin as he feels electricity shivering through his whole body. He couldn't contain the sudden happiness that was bursting out of his heart. He threw open the throne room doors to see Mirana sitting on her throne whispering excitedly with McTwisp.

"Mirana! I need to talk to you!" he said forgetting the formalities. Her court gasped slightly at the sight of The Hatter in his a practice tunic and breeches, his hair dripping wet and looking quite filthy with sand, his sword still in his grip.

"Please excuse us," Mirana smiled to her court as they leave the room. She looked at him in shock as she took in his appearance.

"What seems to be so important that you had to ask me before having a bath Tarrant" she said with a face, pointing at his attire. The Hatter ignored the question and caught his breath.

"What is this feeling?..." he said still trying to catch his breath. "It suddenly came over me a few moments ago, while I was sparring! I suddenly felt so very happy! I was smiling and I had this feeling in my stomach like before…and … I feel much… Muchier all of a sudden! What's going on Mirana?" He rambled in one breath. Mirana smiled knowingly and nodded her head.

"Dear Hatter, we will be having tea in the garden tomorrow," she said. The Hatter opened his mouth to speak and she quickly lifted a finger to interrupt. "You might want to take a bath, Hatter" she giggled. "You'll get your answers tomorrow. Don't be late for tea"

The Hatter sat at his place in the tea table with a smile on his face. He still hasn't been able to figure out the sudden feeling of happiness but decided against questioning it and accepted it instead. He has been quite miserable since the day he saw Alice crying, that he had somehow forgotten what it felt like to be truly happy. But this sudden happiness coming from his heart was a welcome change to the darkness he felt as of late. He looked around at the empty table and frowned a little. "Too early..." he whispered to himself before hearing footsteps in the path.

"Ah Hatter! You're early!" Mirana chimed as she made her way to the table. She set the small dormouse on the table and took a seat, smiling happily as she waited for the rest of the party to get settled. "Right, are we all settled?" she asked before finally gliding towards the mirror. She fluttered her fingers excitedly as she started her ritual. Finally, she sits down in her place and watches as hazy picture appears on the mirror.

The Hatter's breath hitched in his throat as he saw a fuzzy yet familiar patch of green and blue. He stifled a yelp as the picture cleared to show bright green grass and blue skies and a small white structure in the distance.

'Could it be? Is she finally back? Is she coming home?" he thought.

"Our Champion, please" Mirana called before they were whooshing through blades of grass finally stopping in front of the manor. They were led throughout a maze of dissolving rooms and walls before finally stopping in front of a door. As the door dissolves from view, The Hatter let out a loud squeak just as Mirana yanks his hat off his head and slammed it to his face. "Avert your eyes gentlemen!" she screamed as she ran towards the mirror. "Ronald! LORD SCOTT! SHOW US LORD SCOTT!" Mirana yelled covering the mirror with her body. She cringed at the sound of her shrill voice as it reminded her of her sister's demands of execution. "Mirror, please… a little help until our champion is decent" she whispered, and turned to see that the mirror is once again blurry, with small ripples as if rain is falling in a still pond. "I'm quite sorry Friends I never expected the mirror to show us our Alice getting out of her bath." She said as The Hatter hesitantly moves his hat from his face. The rest of the party cautiously turned back towards the mirror, as Mally laughed heartily. The Queen brings a finger to her lips to shush the laughing mouse before settling back into her seat. She turned apologetically to The Hatter who was blushing a deep red and twiddling his fingers nervously. The table was silent as they watch the ripples on the mirror.

"Naked" March yelped while tugging at his ears as The Hatter blushed a deeper red.

Mirana took one more deep breath before calling out to the mirror "Please show us Lord Scott" she said as they mirror took them down a path just a ways off from The Kingsley Manor. They were met by a carriage and as the walls around the carriage disappeared they see Lord Scott with his parents. Ronald was looking out the window wistfully nodding at what his parents were saying.

"Ronald, son? Are you listening to us?" His father said tapping his cane on Ron's knee.

"Yes father I am" he answered still looking out the window.

"So you agree then?" His mother asked with a hopeful tine.

"Agree to what?" He asked.

"Ronald Scott will you stop dreaming out the window and listen to what we have to say?" His mother scolded. Ronald sighed and turned to his parents attentively, waiting for them to speak.

"We were saying…" His father started. "That it is time for you to settle down! We've given you enough time and now…" his father said taking a small light blue velvet box from his pocket, "it's time for you to ask for Ms Kingsley's hand" he finished as he opened the box to show Ron an exquisite engagement ring.

"Father I told you before! I'll ask for her hand when I see fit! You cannot tell us what to do!" He exclaimed.

"It's done Ronald! We've talked about it with Mrs. Kingsley, you will ask for her hand and that is the end of it! And what's the problem honestly, Ronald you and Ms Kingsley seem to be rather fond of each other! You are a man Son, and you need to grow up!" his father roared angrily. Ron clutched his hands into fists as he grits his teeth hard. He fumed silently, glaring at his father until they reached Kingsley Manor.

"This isn't happening! She's finally back home and I'm going to lose her again" The Hatter yelled getting up from his seat. "This isn't happening! They can't force my Alice to marry if… she doesn't want to… does she want to marry him?" He turned to ask Mirana. The Queen just gave him an understanding smile and pats his arm gently.

"You need to trust her, Tarrant" Mirana whispered.

A butler opens the door and respectfully greets the visitors before inviting them in. He leads them to a sitting area before calling on Mrs. Kingsley. Mrs. Kingsley greets them warmly and leads them to the garden for tea and crumpets, informing them that Alice will be down shortly. Ronald sat rigid, without his usual charm as he waited at the tea table. He sees Alice walking towards them in the distance and rushes towards her as his parents shook their heads disapprovingly and apologized to their hostess.

Alice meets him with a smile that suddenly fades as he grasps her hands.

"They want me to ask for your hand Alice! What are we going to do? They want me to do it soon! We have to leave! My father gave me a ring and my mother…!" Ron rambled on.

"Ron! Get a hold of yourself!" Alice huffed. "Please, slow down, what's wrong, Love?" she asked trying to sound as soothing as possible. Ron calms down and slumps his shoulders, lessening the tight grip he had on her hands.

"Let's talk in private?" Alice suggested as she took his face into her gloved hand. He nodded solemnly, calmer now than he was a few moments ago. She slipped her hand into his arm and plastered a smile on her face while making her way to the tea table.

"Good Morning Mother, Good Morning Lord and Lady Scott" Alice curtsied. She looked at Ron who still wasn't quite himself, before throwing the group a charming smile. "I do apologize for Lord Scott's behavior Mother, if you wouldn't mind I would like to go for a walk with him around the garden before breakfast?" she asked as she stroked Ron's arm soothingly with her free hand. Their parents just smiled and nodded, and Alice curtsied like a proper lady before leading Ron away.

"You seem to have lost your Muchness Ronald! You usually do all the talking" she joked as they reached the familiar fountain. Ron smiled shyly before plopping sadly on to the floor.

"Alice… We might be in trouble here." He started. "Father… informed me that they have already agreed with your mother, that we are to be wed. He gave me this, and told me that I have to ask for your hand, and that it's time for me to settle down and grow up…" he said sadly as his eyes landed on the small box.

"No need to worry Ronald, we will be leaving for Underland in time, this will soon be behind us" She answered nonchalantly.

"You don't understand Alice he wants us to get engaged soon, we might not even have a week!" he explained. "And I haven't come to a decision whether I will stay in Wonderland with you Alice, I don't know if I will belong there, just like I don't belong here… I don't know if your friends will even allow me to be there and…"

"We'll talk to the White Queen! She rules Underland now, whatever she says is law!"

"Any friend of the Champion is always welcome here" Mirana answered, earning her a glare from The Hatter.

"Alice, I don't know" Ron said. Alice smiled at the sight of her best friend looking so defeated.

"I'm not sure I like you like this Lord Scott, I like you better when you were much more Muchier!" she said cheerily. "We'll figure it out, I'm sure" she said, she took his hand and pat it soothingly. Ron merely gave her a sad nod, his eyes still to the ground. "Honestly Ron, I don't like my best friend this way, please cheer up!" she chimed before giving him a kiss on the cheek. This earned her a hearty laugh from Ron who was looking more like himself. The Hatter shifted uncomfortably in his chair at the sight of Alice's bold action.

"Looks like some of my personality has rubbed off on you Ms Kingsley" he joked.

"Looks like" she agreed. "Are you alright now Ron?" she asked. Ron nodded and smiled before slipping the box into his pocket.

"I think we need to get to breakfast" he said, helping her up from the ground.

"Yes, I _am_ rather hungry" Alice said walking ahead of him. "Coming Silly Boy?" she called.

They finally get to the breakfast table and happily sit next to each other as Mrs. Kingsley served them tea. They were in the middle of a quiet uneventful breakfast when Mrs. Kingsley finally clears her throat.

"I forgot to tell you Alice, we are going to the Scott's estate today for a party." She said nonchalantly. Alice and Ron froze instantly in their seats. "It will be in their garden which I hear is just magnificent! I have bought you a dress for such an occasion, it will be waiting in your room" she said trying to sound as casual as possible.  
"Mother?" Alice whispered stubbornly.

"I wasn't informed of such a party Father!" Ronald said in a tone.

"It was a surprise party for your return from your travels" his mother answered blankly. She wiped her mouth and nodded to Mrs. Kingsley who gave her a knowing glance before standing up.

"I think we have to cut breakfast short, as Lord and Lady Scott has preparations before the party" she explained to the petrified pair. Lord and Lady Scott quickly got up and thanked their hostess before practically dragging Ron from the table. Ron looked back at Alice pleadingly; Alice could only muster to nervously shake her head before they were gone. Alice suddenly stood up and ran after Ron taking his hand as she caught up to him. His parents looked at her stunned for a moment before leaving them a moment alone.

"I'll think of something Ron, I promise. Just be at the party" she assured him. Ron nodded his head quickly as he heard his father call his name. A moment later he was gone and Alice was listening to the clicks of the horse's hooves as it pulled the carriage away. She took a deep breath and quickly made her way to her room and locked the doors. "Absolem I need you! Please!" she whispered.

McTwisp nervously tugged one of his ears and gave Mirana a glum look. Mirana understood at once what the problem was. This was going to be another Engagement Party. She wanted to trust Alice and Ronald to find away to get out of it as she knew that they were only friends but she needed to find a way to help them just in case they aren't able to find a way on their own.. "You know where all the rabbit holes lead, Nivens," she whispered to the nervous rabbit. "Find one that leads to them! Quickly dear friend!" she whispered as he hopped away. Before she could say another word, The Hatter was running from the Tea table calling for one of the guards to bring him his sword and a horse.

"I'm going too!" he said, his accent fairly audible "I'm not going to lose her" he whispered to himself as he mounted the white horse and raced towards the castle gates.

"You called, Champion?" Absolem yawned as he fluttered into Alice's room.

"Absolem please we are in dire need of your help! This afternoon… At the Scott's Estate… I'm to be engaged!" she choked at a sob. "We can't stay here! We need to get to Underland, but…I haven't the foggiest as to how…"

"Foolish Girl, you still have your Jabberwocky blood. That will lead you straight to Underland" He said lazily.

"Will it be enough for Ronald and me?" She asked nervously.

"Well that might be a problem… Ronald has never been to Underland, he wouldn't know what to visualize, he might end up in another part of the world altogether." Absolem explained as Alice paced her room.

"Can the Queen find a way to help?" Alice asked while wringing her hands together.

"I'm quite certain she's already trying to find a way" he assured her. "I will go and see her Alice, I'm certain she will find a way to help you" Absolem said, leaving Alice to cry on her bed.

An hour before the party, Alice was being dragged out of her home into a carriage by her excited mother.

"What's wrong Alice? You seem rather glum, compared to your demeanor this morning before taking your walk with Lord Scott?" She asked trying to sound casual.

"I don't like this corset" Alice answered deadpan. She looked out the window and took a deep breath as thought raced through her mind. She put her hand in a small pocket in her skirt and took out the blue kerchief and nervously twirled it around her fingers. She sighed loudly before putting the fabric back in her pocket. Soon enough the carriage slowed down and entered large gates and came to a halt in front of a great mansion. Alice took a deep breath as she got out of the carriage and walked up the steps to the front door. They were met by a butler who led them to a beautiful garden, with immaculately manicured lawns and exquisite marble fountains. Guests were already mingling with one another and music was playing softly. Lord and Lady Scott met the Kinsley's happily and walked them over to a table where Ronald was waiting. He stood at the sight of Alice and kissed her hand before dragging her off away from their parents.

"What are we going to do Alice?" He said once they found a small area where they could be alone.

"I spoke with Absolem, they are trying to find a way to get us, I just hope…"

"I hope they aren't too late…. But what if they are Alice? Would we just go along with this? Will we get married?" he rambled.

"I haven't thought that far ahead" she said sadly. "We just have to trust them; they'll get us out… I know Absolem will come flying in here any moment and…" she sighed loudly before putting a hand to her forehead.

"If they don't come… what are we to do?" Ron hesitantly asked.

"I… I don't know" Alice said dejectedly. They stayed in their private are for what seemed like hours before they finally hear Lady Scott's voice calling for them. They look around nervously trying to catch a glimpse of a blue butterfly but to no avail. They each took a deep breath before coming out of hiding and meeting Lady Scott at a clearing.

"Ronald, it's time Dear, meet your father quickly, I need a moment with Ms Kingsley" she said as she shooed Ronald away. Ron looked back at Alice anxiously before heading off to meet his father. Lady Scott takes Alice's arm in hers as she slowly led her back to the party, explaining little things about Ronald along the way. (She even almost let out a giggle as Lady Scott informs her that Ron hates his vegetables.) They finally reach the party and Alice watched as the guests gathered around a small gazebo in front of a massive fountain. "Alice, I know you and Ronald will be happy together!" she exclaimed as she gives Alice a gentle nudge towards the fountain. Alice meets Ronald at the gazebo as he anxiously holds his hand out to her. They look at each other with eyes swimming in fear before once again scanning the skies in hopes of seeing a small blue butterfly. Ron looks around to see his father nodding his head in approval. He looks at Alice pleadingly and shook his head lightly as Alice takes shallow breaths. He hesitantly gets on one knee, tightening his grip on Alice's hand as she lets out a small sob. His tears cloud his vision as he takes out the box from his breast pocket, and hold out the ring.

"Alice…" he started. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. He heard his father clear his throat as he looks up at Alice with a panicked expression. "Alice, will you be my…" he managed to get out before looking out to the crowd. His mind was racing as he scanned the group, His Mother and Father were looking at him expectantly and so was Lady Kingsley. Lord Ascot smiled at him brightly while Lady Ascot fanned herself with a bored expression. The Chattaways were giggling clasping at each other's hands. He saw his cousins, and his Uncles leaning in waiting for him to continue, the servants were whispering to each other quietly, a Man with bright orange hair and a colorful hat glared at him angrily, Alice's Aunt Imogene was sitting… "Wait!" Ron thought to himself as he scanned the crowd once more. "I saw him!" he whispered loudly to Alice as he got on his feet still holding on to her hand.

"What did you see Ron? Was it Absolem?"Alice whispered.

"What's going on Son?" Lord Scot called. Ronald ignored him as his eyes moved quickly through the crowd.

"Where is he? I saw him Alice!" he said once more, his eyes never leaving the group in front of him. Suddenly he sees a quick flash of color behind the bushes. "There!" he yelled pointing to the bush as everyone in the crowd turn to where he was pointing.

"I don't see Absolem Ron?" Alice asked trying to follow his finger.

"We have to go my love" Ron huffed as he rushed off the gazebo pulling Alice behind him.

"Where are you going boy?" Lord Scott called angrily.

"We just need a moment!" Alice answered breathlessly as she followed Ron past the crowd into the garden.

"Ronald Stop!" Alice called as she ran behind him whipping tree branches with her free hand. Ron kept chase at what he saw never taking his eyes off the path ahead of him. "Ron what are we following?" Alice yelled breathlessly.

"There! I saw it go behind that!" Ron exclaimed finally slowing down. They look behind them to see that they have run far past the garden party and were now in front of a lake face to face with a large tree. Ron grasped Alice's hand tightly as he cautiously stepped closer to the giant tree. It had massive branches and full leaves that seemed to cover any sight of the sun. "I saw something run behind this tree!" Ron whispered.

"I didn't see a thing Ronald? What has gotten into you?" She asked cautiously stepping behind him. As they got closer, they notice a gap in between one of the trees massive twisted roots. Ron knelt to the ground in front of the hole never letting go of Alice's hand. Alice sat closely behind him peeking over his shoulder at the dark space.

"Come out of there! I know you're in there!" he called into the hole.

"Ronald there's nothing there! Have you gone mad?" she managed a nervous chuckle before once again peering into the hole. Ron let out an exasperated sigh as he leaned towards the hole once more.

"I know I saw…!" he started before falling in to the hole pulling Alice along with him. They fell for what seemed like eternity through random objects and swirling colors before finally landing on solid ground. Ron gasped as he noticed he had fallen right on top of Alice, but before he could move a muscle the room seemed to have flipped over and they fell on their backs once more. He took shallow breaths as he clutched Alice's hand on his chest as she seemed to have landed on him. Alice smiled brightly as she lifted her head from his chest recognizing her surroundings.

"Ron, I think we made it!" She said happily as she pushed herself from his chest. Suddenly Ron's eyes glimmered angrily as he glared at a shadow above him. Alice yelped as she stared at the tip of a sword pointed at Ron's neck. She followed the sword to its owner and covered her mouth in shock when she identified the figure standing before them.

"Hatter what on earth are you doing!" Alice cried.

"Get up" The Hatter ordered, moving his sword slightly away from Ron's neck. Ron got up slowly, never removing his eyes from the Hatter as he held out an arm to help Alice up from her position. He extends his arm in front of her to move her behind him as she gripped at his sleeve.

"Hatter! Why are you doing this?" She called her voice shivering slightly.

"I challenge you to a duel, Scott" The Hatter exclaimed, practically ignoring Alice. "I cannot stand by while you ask for her hand knowing that she… and I belong together" he finished.

"Then I accept."Ron answered. "Stand back Alice," he said gently. "Sword!" he called out. The Hatter takes a sword from the table and tosses it at Ron's feet. Ron picks up the weapon and pulls it out of its sheath.

"This is ridiculous! Ronald you don't have to do this. Hatter what in heavens are you doing?" Alice scolded.

"You know Hatter; my father was a military man… And I was combat trained in _any_ weapon from tender age." Ron said as he inspects the weapon slightly as he cracked his neck and took off his gloves; finally a sly grin appeared on his lips. "I warn you Hatter, I won't go easy on someone who has hurt Alice so deeply" started as he slowly walked to his left dragging the tip of his sword on the ground. The Hatter gave him a mad stare as he walked in the opposite direction, sword pointed at Ron. "I was rooting for you, but do you deserve her?" Ron finished as he rushed towards the Hatter brandishing his sword. The Hatter blocks his blow with his own weapon and pushed Ron back just before Ron whacked him in the jaw with the pommel of his sword.

"Stop it both of you! Please!" Alice called as she presses herself against a wall.

The Hatter screamed angrily as he kicked the small table out of the way. "Tsk Tsk, mustn't get too brutish in front of a Lady" Ron smirked right before he nodded at The Hatter, coaxing his opponent to attack. The Hatter did not disappoint and lunged towards Ron slashing his sword angrily right before Ron made his way behind him and kicked him in the back. The Hatter grunted as he swung his sword around missing Ronald's neck by mere inches. Ronald laughed as he stepped back eyeing the angry hatter before blocking a blow coming down his head. Their swords locked for a moment before the hatter kicked him square in the chest sending him stumbling back towards Alice. He stood in front of Alice holding his arm out to hold her back.

"Ron please stop, I don't want either of you getting hurt" Alice whispered angrily.

"Don't worry Alice, I won't hurt him" Ron smiled charmingly. "At least not too much" he chuckled as he lunged towards the Hatter whose eyes had turned bright yellow red. Ron gave an evil grin as he wiped the side of his lip with his thumb and shook his head. The Hatter came at him quickly slashing his sword maniacally, finally gaining the upper hand. Ron blocked the blows coming at him before the Hatter smashes him in the shoulder with the pommel of his sword. Ronald winced in pain as he slashed his sword upwards, blocking yet another hit from the Hatter. Suddenly, one of the bigger doors on the wall flew open as McTwisp hoped in followed by The White Queen.

"Stop this at once!" She commanded as she ran past the two and came to Alice, who was fuming at the wall. "Are you alright, Alice?" she asked as she touched Alice's cheek. Alice shook her head angrily before once again turning her attention to Ronald and The Hatter who have finally dropped their swords. Ronald pushed passed The Hatter towards Alice, taking her hands. Alice glared at him furiously squeezing his hands in hers.

"Ronald I asked you to stop" she hissed.

"I'm… I'm sorry" he said, pulling his hands away from her grip. He took a deep breath and brought his hands to her shoulders rubbing them gently. "Alice, you need to talk to him" he said looking into her eyes. She sighed deeply as her eyes finally soften, turning her gaze to the Hatter who was slumped facing away from her. She looked up to Ron for support once more before slowly heading towards The Hatter.

"Hatter?" she whispered as she put her hand on his shoulder. He tensed up at her touch and slightly turned his head to look at her hand. "Hatter… look at me" she said sliding her hand down his arm and catching his hand. He shook his head slightly, still refusing to face her. Alice finally moved around and stepped in front of him still holding his hand. She looked at him carefully, inspecting the sad look in his eyes.

"I-I… I had to prove to you that… you don't belong with him Alice! You belong here with… when I found out that you were to be wed I just… I couldn't… I couldn't let him take you and…!"

"Hatter!" Alice interrupted, grasping his hand tightly.

"Alice, I… I couldn't just stand back and let him take you away from me! I had to try, I had to fight for you and I would do it again." He explained finally bringing his eyes up to meet hers. "Alice?"

"Yes Hatter?"

"Please, don't choose him… stay here and be with… me" he squeaked. Alice forgot how to breathe for a second as she took in his words. With a deep breath she takes his hand and boldly placed it above her heart. The Hatter blushed greatly at the feel of her skin.

"What do you feel Hatter?" Alice asked still pressing his hand to her heart.

"Your… heart?" He says shyly. She steps closer to him taking his hand off her chest and letting it fall to his side.

"It only beats like that for one person, Tarrant" she whispered. Tarrant felt shivers down his spine at the sound of his name from her lips. "That person… isn't Ron." she said shyly turning her eyes to her feet. Suddenly she felt weak and was unable to face him. Tarrant felt a sudden surge of Muchness at the sight of the sheepish beauty in front of him. He took her hand and kissed her palm.

"Does it beat for me Alice?" He said, suddenly sounding more confident than he did just a few moments ago. Alice smiled bashfully at the sound of Tarrant's heavy accent. She blushed a deep crimson as he steps closer to her wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Tarrant..." she started feeling weak in the knees. Tarrant smiled charmingly as he took a lock of her curls in his free hand and kissed it lightly.

"Does it beat for me Alice?" he repeated once more, his deep voice laced heavily in his accent. She finally looks up into his eyes and puts her hand on his chest; she opens her mouth to answer but couldn't manage to get out a single word.

"Mine only beats for you," Tarrant said pressing her hand onto his chest. He brings up his hand and gently stroked her cheek before leaning in slightly. He takes one last glance in her eyes, to be certain she wouldn't retreat. As he feels her move closer to him, he closes his eyes to feel her wrap her arms around his neck. "I love you, Alice" he whispers before he finally feels her soft lips on his. He moved his mouth gently against hers, as he feels electricity shoot throughout his body. She finally pulls away slowly, resting her hands on his shoulders as she gazed into his light pink eyes. He finally pulls her in to a hug muttering his confession repeatedly in her ear, as he caressed her hair.

"Alice?" He asked as he pulled away, sheepishly looking to the ground. "Will you stay this time… with me?" he asked, his voice slightly shaking.

"Yes Tarrant, I will" she said as she tilted her head to meet his gaze.

"Alice…?" He said taking a deep breath and looking at her once more. "Alice, I love you. I've always loved you, and I always will" he confessed.

"I love you Tarrant, more than you can ever imagine" Alice confessed happily before drawing him in to another kiss. Their tender moment was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Suddenly they both freeze, as they seemed to have forgotten that they weren't alone. They slowly turn to see a very uncomfortable White Rabbit tugging at the White Queen's skirt. Mirana merely gave them an understanding smile before turning to Ronald, who was proudly watching Alice.

"Lord Scott, any friend of the Champion is always welcome here in Underland" She started, gently fluttering her fingers in the air. "You will always have a place here, but the choice must be yours" she explained. Alice turned to Ronald pleadingly. Ron looked around and took in his surroundings.

"I have never belonged anywhere…" he started. "And no one has ever accepted me as I am, until you My Silly Girl," he joked. "but…" he sighed. Alice ran to his side immediately and took his hand in hers.

"Ron…" she started, the fear in her voice was obvious as she clutched his hands tighter.

"Well… I would like to finish our duel one of these days Hatter" he chuckled. Tarrant just smiled at the offer. "And I promised My Silly Girl that we would have more adventures together…" He continued as Alice's eyes lit up with excitement. "Do you want me to stay?" he whispered to Alice. She nodded eagerly as she held on tight to both of his hands. "Then, if it is alright with you, Your Majesty… I would love to stay" he finished, as Mirana clasped her hands to her chest.

"Wonderful! We shall make preparations for a ball to celebrate this wondrous occasion!" Mirana exclaimed as she made her way out the door. McTwisp followed suit, leaving the trio in the room of doors. Alice smiled up at Ronald and held up her wrist to show her bracelet.

"I sure hope we can find space on it Ron! I'm certain we will have more adventures from here!" she giggled. Tarrant came up behind them and gave Ron a nod.

"Tarrant Hightop, Royal Hatter to the White Queen of Underland" he said extending his hand out.

"Lord Ronald Phillip Scott… well, I guess… just Ronald Scott" Ron answered shaking The Hatter's hand. Alice smiled brightly as the two most important people in her life officially meet.

"Do take care of her Tarrant, or I might be forced to finish that duel with you" Ron chuckled as he warned the Hatter. "I'm going to be keeping an eye on you too My Silly Girl" he said as he placed a small kiss on Alice's hand.

"Let's be off to the Palace then! I have a lot of questions about your escapades My Alice!" Tarrant said excitedly holding his arm out for her. Alice blushed as she slipped her hand in the crook of Tarrant's elbow.

"Like what Tarrant?" She asked coyly while making their way out of the bigger door that Mirana has left open.

"Hmm, let's see… I've been wondering about your little Rum Party with Lord Scott here?" he said raising an eyebrow at the pair. Ron laughed heartily as he pats Tarrant on the back.

"I'll make sure Alice tells you of all her mischief!" he said as he stepped around them out of the door to meet Mirana and McTwisp on the other side. He looked around stunned at his surroundings for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"I know you'll fit in here rather well, Lord Scott" Mirana smiled as he took in the sight of the new world. Ronald smiled at Mirana and bowed taking her hand.

"I hope so, your Majesty" he said as he kissed her hand. Mirana nodded her head at the gentleman and took his arm as they walked the path, giving him quick little bits of information about Underland. Ron smiled to himself as he listened to The Queen talk about the trees and flowers. 'This is going to be a fun new adventure" he thought to himself as he turned back slightly to see Alice and The Hatter walking arm in arm.

"How did you know about that night Hatter? Did Absolem tell you about it?" Alice asked curiously.

"Umm well… Alice, we… we have a bit of a confession to make."Tarrant whispered. He slowly releases her hand form his arm and cautiously takes it in his hand, slowly intertwining their fingers together. "But we'll have more time for that later" he said as they walked hand in hand through the woods.

"Yes, Tarrant. We'll have all the time in the world" Alice said happily before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm uploading the very last chapter the same time as this, so by the time you're done reading... hit NEXT**

**please review!**


	11. Stealing Kisses, a proper ending indeed!

**YAY! Here is finally the END end of this story. A proper ending indeed! I hope everyone enjoyed reading this story as I have had SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much fun writing it! Thanks to everyone who left me their wonderful reviews and kind words.**

**DONT FORGET TO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR MY NEXT STORY it's pretty much random drabbles of little events that transpire after they stay in Underland. I had so much stuff that I wasn't able to put, so I figured, I'll write some of them in another story. Well yeah so if you guys are interested to find out how Tarrant courts Alice, or How Ron is taking to Underland, or what other mischief the pair got into while in China, then please keep an eye out for it! Thanks again yall!**

**Summary:At the Queen's Ball, Tarrant gives Alice a wonderful surprise. Alice reveals what she bought in Singapore, and Ron meets a new friend.**

**In which everyone gets a happy ending.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have'ta? LOL fine... I dont own Alice in Wonderland or the characters... (Except for My Lovely Lord Ronald Phillip Scott)**

* * *

**Epilogue**

A massive white ballroom was bustling with guests of all sorts and size as beautiful music flitted through the room. The White Queen, Mirana was sitting in her throne happily clapping her hands as the she watched couples move about the dance floor. In the center of the ballroom was Alice Kingsley, The Champion of Underland, in a beautiful blue dress dancing with Lord Ronald Scott, wearing his colors to match, as per usual. They smiled at each other brightly as he led her around the dance floor looking as if they were gliding in ice.

"The Queen has informed me that our letters were delivered" Alice whispered.

"I can only imagine what our Parents would say" Ron chuckled. "I almost want to see their faces when they read that we have decided to travel the world together!" He said shaking his head.

"Well apparently, The Queen has a way for us to see them, but she said they will explain everything at another time" Alice said shrugging her shoulders. "I'm so happy you decided to stay Ron!" she said resting her head on his chest.

"So am I Silly Girl… Although I still think that you don't need me here since you have Your Hatter" he joked.

"Be quiet you!" She huffed, swatting his chest with her hand.

"Speaking of Your Hatter…" Ron said, leading their dance to a halt.

"May I cut in?" said a voice. Alice turned her head to see Tarrant standing behind her with a smile on his face. Ron smiled at The Hatter, and gently kissed Alice's hand before releasing her to The Hatter's waiting arms. He walked off the dance floor to stand next to The Queen who was smiling at the couple.

"Ah young love" Ron said under his breath, smiling at Mirana.

"Young love indeed" she chimed as she watched the couple shyly take each other's hands.

Alice's face felt hot as a blush crept to her cheeks. Tarrant gently took her hand into his, and wrapped his arm around her waist tightly. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes before he led her into a slow waltz. For a moment, neither of them could speak as they took in each other's presence. Alice gently placed her head on Tarrant's chest and sighed happily at the scent of tea and cinnamon.

"I missed you so much, Tarrant" she said.

"I missed you too My Love" he replied, feeling her relax into his chest. Her heart beat furiously at finally hearing the answer she wanted during their first dance on her birthday. They danced quietly for a while, just listening to each other's heart beats, never noticing anyone else around them. "Alice, I have something to show you," Tarrant said as he pulled away from her. She gave him an inquiring look and opened her mouth to speak only to be interrupted by Tarrant's fingers on her lips. He shook his head and wagged a finger at her excitedly. "It's a surprise" he chimed, taking her hand and leading her away from the dance floor.

He finally leads her away from the crowd and into a familiar balcony. "Do you remember the last time we were here Alice?" he asked.

"How could I forget?" she giggled as she looked out at the moon. "I always dream about that night, have I ever told you that?" she asked. Tarrant just smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, grasping her hand to his chest. "So, what is it you had to show me Hatter?" she asked curiously.

"Just wait a bit…" Tarrant said pointing at the dark. Suddenly wondrous bursts of colors flashed in the night sky. Hundreds of little lights fluttered about as reds and blues shot up from the distance. Alice gasped as she took in the beautiful fireworks.

"Are you…happy, My Alice?" Tarrant asked timidly. She looked at him with a big smile and nodded eagerly.

"You know, I saw this when we were in China, but… no matter how beautiful it was…All I could think of was how much better it would be if… I was watching it with you" she blushed. Tarrant gently lifted her head to face him as his other hand cradled her jaw.

"May I steal a kiss from The Champion?" he whispered with his slight accent, as he slowly lessened the gap between them. Alice could only muster a small nod before promptly touching her lips to his. His lips moved gently against hers before slowly parting to taste hers. Tarrant kept one hand on the back of her head as he let the other slip from her jaw to her neck. The sweet kiss turned more passionate as Tarrant brushed his tongue against her lower lip, sending goose bumps all over her body. Alice brought a hand to his cheek and gently pulled away from the kiss, smiling at the taste of his lips.

"I-I-I'm sorry Alice! I was inappropriate for a second there and… Well I have just dreamed of your lips for so long and I was, I didn't mean to…!" He rambled nervously.

"Hatter!" Alice giggled, rubbing his cheek gently with her finger. She leaned in and gave him one small quick kiss before he finally calmed down and smiled.

"I'm fine… Sorry." He said shaking his head gently.

"I have something for you," Alice started, taking something out of her pocket. "It's not as wonderful as this" she said, gesturing to the colors still exploding in the sky. "But I saw it and I thought of you immediately, and well… here" Alice said shyly, placing a small silk bag on Tarrant's palm. He opens the bag to reveal a long silver chain with a cage pendant adorned with small cuts of blue topaz. Tarrant opened the cage pendant to reveal a silver thimble. His eyes lit up as he marveled the decorations on the thimble, small fleur de lis, and a letter 'T' on the top surrounded by intricate metalwork and a border of braided silver around the middle. He smiled brightly slipping the thimble onto his index finger.

"I Love it Alice! Thank you!" Ha said as he stole another quick kiss. Alice smiled proudly watching Tarrant marvel at his new thimble. She slowly takes off his hat and slipped the chain around his neck before replacing the hat on top of his head. "Where did you find such a perfect gift?" he asked, still inspecting the metalwork on his trinket.

"Oh, we were in this place called Singapore, and I came upon a small shop… The woman there made me drink tea and when I finished, she read the tea leaves on the bottom of the cup, then she said she knows the perfect gift for you" Alice explained.

"Oh I see, I see! So that's what you bought right before you had your naughty Rum Party! I was wondering why Mirana wouldn't show us what you were doing in that tent…." Tarrant gasped loudly as he realized what he was talking about. He brought his hand down to see Alice with her hands on her hips.

"You sir, have quite a bit of explaining to do" she said squinting her eyes at him.

"Ummm… Ummmm, well… come, come now Alice! We can talk about this later! We have all the time in the world like you said!" Tarrant said nervously, earning him a small giggle from Alice. She took his hand and slipped the thimble off, kissing the tip of his index finger lightly before replacing the thimble back on to the chain around his neck. She sighed happily as she turned to face the sky once more. Tarrant shyly moved closer to her and intertwined his fingers with hers, loving every feeling of her hand fitting perfectly into his.

"Alice… Are you really going to stay? I can't stand the thought of you leaving me again… I love you so much…" He said gazing at her hopefully. Alice giggled slightly at the sight of her hatter.

"I'm never going to leave again, Tarrant. I promise. I love you too much to even think of leaving." she said as she squeezed his hand reassuringly. Tarrant smiled brightly as he turned to face the sky once more. His smile just got wider at the thought of being with his Alice forever.

"May I steal a kiss from My Hatter?" Alice said bashfully as she faced him. The Hatter smiled at her brightly before nodding his head.

"You don't even need to ask Love, I'm yours forever, do with me what you wish" he joked before tasting her lips once more.

"Ah young love," Mirana chimed as she watched the looking glass in her study.

"Young love indeed!" Ron replied before shaking his head at the Queen. "Pray tell, your majesty, how much of our Adventures did you and your friends witness through this Looking Glass?" he asked raising an eyebrow at the Queen.

"Ah well, you see Lord Scott, I have a Queenly right and _duty_ to watch over the Champion." she justified.

"Yes, of course you do." Ron said sarcastically giving her a small chuckle.

"Before I forget Lord Scott, I have someone here I would like you to meet" She said motioning for a guard to open the doors to her study. A familiar knight walks through the door holding his helm under his arm as he got on one knee to bow to the Queen. Ron eyed the man as he listened to Mirana's introductions.

"He will be in charge of showing you around Underland, and answering any questions you may have about this brand new world." Mirana explained to Ron who was still staring at the Knight. "I also thought you might need a new sparring partner, seeing as The Hatter will be spending a lot of his time with The Champion" she said to the Knight, motioning for him stand. "I trust you two will get along swimmingly!" Mirana chimed as the Knight got up and smiled bashfully at Ron.

"I think we will" The Knight replied, still smiling at Ron. "Shall we, Lord Scott? I figure we can start with a tour of the gardens. I hear from our Queen that you like fountains? We have quite a lot, but let me show you my favorite ones." he said, tilting his head towards the door.

"Of course..." Ron stammered before turning to the Queen who was smiling at him knowingly. "By your leave, Your Majesty" he bowed as he kissed her hand. Mirana waved at the pair with a content smile on her face.

"Ah young Love…" She mused.

"Young Love indeed" Chessur purred as he appeared on top of her chair.

"Mirana, honestly, we have to stop meddling with these young one's personal lives" Absolem yawned as he flitted into the room.

"I would have to agree, Your Majesty, I'm still quite tired after bringing Alice and Tarrant together." McTwisp said as he came into the room.

"It doesn't hurt to bring people together My Dear" Mirana said as she gave McTwisp a small kiss on the head. "Especially, when when we've known from the beginning that they truly belong together" She said coquettishly as she spread The Oracullum open. The four friends smiled greatly as they watch a drawing of Alice and Tarrant holding each other under the fireworks, moving gently within the scroll.

THE END

* * *

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ! please feel free to review and tell me what you think of the whole thing. I hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
